


Дитя Мнемозины

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Psychological Drama, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два одиночества, непризнанный гений и неунывающая посредственность, на смутном фоне Первой мировой и неслучившегося октябрьского переворота.  Немного шпионажа, попытка стимпанка и самую каплю любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дитя Мнемозины

Мучительно затянувшийся, плачущий ночными дождями декабрь перетек в январь, а снега все не было и не было. Белое рыхлое недоразумение, что под новый год высыпалось на столицу, растаяло спустя пару дней, превратившись в слякотную жижу.  
Город, распластанный по берегам свинцово-серой холодной реки, вжался в землю, сберегая последние крохи тепла. К дверям продуктовых лавок тянулись длинные, молчаливые очереди – словно убежавшие с того света тени. Город, прежде такой уютный, такой приспособленный для жизни, наполненный мелкими удобствами стал просто скопищем каменных коробок, холодных и неуютных. С того летнего дня, когда из-за беспорядков среди мастеровых взорвался Волховский генератор, полыхнув синим заревом на все небо, половина фабрик и заводов встала. Замерли станки и автоматы в мастерских, замерли конвейерные линии промышленных гигантов. На оцепеневших стальных крюках разделанными частями неведомых доисторических тварей болтались остовы недоделанных автомобилей и кораблей.  
Северный генератор в поселке Юккеле еще работал, выдавая четверть мощности против прежней. Скудные остатки подаваемой в город электрической энергии позволяли частично сохранить ночное освещение улиц. Благодаря Юккеле в городские районы по скользящему графику подавались свет и тепло, порой даже удавалось оживить общественный транспорт. Что воспринималось большинством обывателей скорее испуганно, чем радостно. Все уже смирились и привыкли к недвижно закаменевшим трамваям и омнибусам - а тут они вдруг оживали и, печально завывая моторами, пытались выйти на привычный маршрут.  
С междугородним сообщением дело обстояло хуже. Пассажирский воздухоплавательный парк закрылся, служащие и пилоты разбежались. Военный причал за Межевой академией еще работал, иногда с него отправляли коммерческие рейсы для гражданских. Большая окружная рельсовая дорога, получившая среди горожан наименование Воздушный Путь за многочисленные высотные виадуки, закрылась, когда взорвали Ажурный мост в устье реки. Позже вояки нехотя признали, что приказ о взрыве моста не имел веских оснований. Его отдали в панике перед возможным наступлением противника. Враг не появился, а дело было сделано. Прекрасный мост завис над рекой уродливым скопищем перекрученных, закопченных рельсов и балок, и Окружная дорога утратила свой смысл.  
Тогда вспомнили о поездах старинного типа, с паровыми котлами и угольными топками, вытащили старичков из ангара и пустили челночными рейсами по окрестным деревням и поселкам. Поезда усердно пыхтели, как в прежние дни выплевывая из труб клубы сажи и чада, стуча колесами и связывая город с провинцией. Ходил слух, что порой из столицы в Москву ходит экспресс – но отправляется состав в такой большой секретности, что об этом известно только правительству да еще десятку человек во всем городе.  
Все сделалось так запутано, так непредсказуемо и безумно. В подворотнях шныряли подозрительные тени, зыркали из-под низко надвинутых шляп. Вкрадчиво нашептывали, подзывали, меняя золотые портсигары на справки о заграничном гражданстве, а фамильные бриллианты – на кирпичики хлеба и театральные контрамарки.  
А ведь еще год назад верилось, что все наконец-то образуется. После Февральского мятежа (теперь обходительно именуемого газетчиками «Памятным народным инцидентом») трехсотлетняя монархия из абсолютной стала конституционной. В затянувшейся войне с Европой наконец-то было объявлено перемирие, и уже ходили слухи о переговорах. Летом по стране мутным валом прокатились выборы со всеобщим голосованием. Народные избранники съехались в столицу, оккупировали старый Фонтанный дворец и увлеченно предались говорильне, радея за Отечество. Военные многозначительно помалкивали, новый император и его клика грызлись за власть, а дела шли хуже и хуже. Деньги становились дешевле, продукты – дороже, и их оставалось меньше и меньше. Кто спешно перебирался в провинцию, где поспокойнее и сытнее, кто любыми правдами и неправдами выправлял документы, уезжая за границу.  
В довершение всего в октябре перемирие было объявлено злонамеренно нарушенным. Боевые действия вспыхнули с новой силой, благо обе воюющие стороны успели залатать дыры, пополнить запасы и доставить к линии фронта пополнения.  
Исчезло чувство уверенности в завтрашнем дне и твердой почвы под ногами. Людей швыряло из стороны в сторону, от полнейшего аскетизма до вопиющего разгула. Жизнь стала нескончаемой погоней за удовольствиями, за острыми ощущениями, чем болезненнее и порочнее, тем лучше. По соседству с закрытыми магазинами и молчаливыми очередями буйным цветом распустились танцевальные залы, варьете с синематографами и множество театриков самого незамысловатого пошиба. Они шумно и с помпой открывались, с месяц по всей округе дым стоял коромыслом, и вдруг посетителей встречали заколоченные двери. Пустующий зал вскоре переходил в другие руки, и все повторялось заново.  
Кричаще-пестрые, накарябанные в новомодной экспрессивной манере и наскоро отпечатанные на скверной бумаге рекламы были расклеены повсюду. На покосившихся заборах и облупившихся стенах, на замазанных краской витринах и бортах редких трамваев. Очередной концерт-буфф, декламация с престидижитацией и импровизацией, поэтический вечер и танцы, весь сбор в помощь фронту…  
Одну такую афишу приклеили в простенке между колоннами на фасаде дома на углу Большого проспекта и Широкой улицы. Всякий вечер, возвращаясь домой, Мика равнодушно пробегал по ней глазами. Машинально отмечая, как выцветают под дождем яркие поначалу краски, как расплываются человеческие фигурки. «Прощальная гастроль! – хвастливо уверяли аляповатые разъезжающиеся буквы. – Москва – Петербург – Вена – Париж! Только одно представление! Спешите!»  
С равным успехом они могли бы написать: Марс – Земля – Юпитер, думалось Мике. Афишу наклеили в конце весны, сейчас начинался январь, а балаган и ныне там. Какой Париж, какая там Вена… Народный театр, бывшее Варьете Амюзанти под зеленым куполом, напротив Сытного рынка и по соседству с Зоологическим садом… Сходить, что ли? Билеты нынче дешевы, в театре наверняка будет тепло, может, выгорит подцепить кого-нибудь на вечер… Все лучше, чем одиноко мерзнуть в комнатушке на последнем этаже обветшавшего доходного дома, тоскуя по упущенным возможностям.  
Мика смирился с тем, что быть ему отныне и до смерти неудачником. Недоучившийся студент Землемерного училища, отчисленный с третьего курса «за леность и прогулы». Шататься по городу и до рассвета кутить в дешевых ресторациях в компании таких же веселых шалопаев было куда интереснее, чем таскаться на скучные лекции, зубрить учебники и готовиться к экзаменам. Вот Мика и вылетел белым лебедем с никуда не годным аттестатом в клюве. Ничуть не сожалея о расставании с альма матер и располагая небольшим наследственным капиталом, Мика сломя голову ринулся покорять столицу.  
Поначалу ему везло. Он удачно пристроился к компании золотой молодежи, безмятежно выпивая и закусывая за чужой счет. Вскоре умудренные жизнью приятели указали наивному, но смазливому студентику на еще один легкий способ жить без особых хлопот и трудов. Мика поначалу мялся и бормотал, мол, цинично это, манипулировать чужими привязанностями, а потом ничего, освоился и втянулся.  
В столице было полно скучающих дам, чьи мужья либо прозябали на фронте, либо денно и нощно пропадали в департаментах. Дамам требовался спутник – симпатичный, вежливый, остроумный, толковый молодой человек, ничуть не заблуждающийся касательно своего места и без особых претензий. Готовый всегда юркнуть в тень при появлении законного хозяина семьи и не компрометирующий даму своим обществом.  
Мика отлично справлялся с новой ролью, переходя от одной патронессы к другой. Собирая щедрый урожай в виде модных костюмов, оплаты съемных картир, мелких дорогих подарков – и пребывая в уверенности, что так будет всегда.  
Жизнь внесла свои поправки в самонадеянные людские планы.  
Супруг мадам Аглаи, последней покровительницы Мики, немалый чин в управлении железнодорожных сообщений, решил, что здесь больше ловить нечего. На последнем свидании Аглая взахлеб рыдала на плече милого друга Мики. Твердя, что без него жизнь пуста и бессмысленна, она не в силах оставить своего драгоценного мальчика прозябать в сущем кошмаре… Ему выправят нужные документы на имя дальнего родственника семьи, Мика поедет с ними, уж она позаботится об этом! Приходи утром в понедельник, да, именно в понедельник, и мы отправимся на аэровокзал. Вещей много не бери, вещи – дело наживное…  
В назначенный день Мика примчался, не чуя ног под собой. Обнаружив знакомый особнячок на Литейном запертым на ключ, а хозяев и прислугу – в отъезде. Заботливая дамочка не оставила милому другу ни прощальной записочки, ни хотя бы мелочи на текущие расходы. Просто взяла и укатила, выбросив Мику из головы, как выбрасывают ненужный хлам.  
С того дня Микины дела полетели под откос. Его услуги больше не требовались за отсутствием клиентуры. В нынешнее смятенное время дамам было не до любви и нежных чувств. Прежние друзья куда-то попрятались, с дорогой квартиры его выставили за неуплату, удача утекла сквозь пальцы. Мика постепенно распродавал накопленное добро, голодал, мыкался по съемным углам. Чудом ему удалось пристроиться мелким клерком в подозрительную контору по закупке и распространению скобяных товаров. На скрипящей и грохочущей машинке, вечно норовившей защемить пальцы между клавиш, Мика перепечатывал бесконечные списки. Клацая зубами, бегал с поручениями и договорами по стылому городу, к вечеру не чуя под собой окоченелых ног. Жалование в конторе было маленьким, выплачивал его хозяин от случая к случаю, но все-таки оно позволяло Мике держаться на плаву. Даже время от времени заглядывать в ресторации и театрики, сводя мимолетные знакомства на одну-две ночи. С женщинами было проще, однако при прощании они всегда норовили улизнуть от того, чтобы отдать обещанную плату. Строили глазки, жалобно ныли: «Ну ты же мне сра-азу понравился, я с тобой пошла по лу-убви, а не за де-еньги…» Мику от этого подташнивало. Уговор есть уговор, сделка есть сделка, при чем тут любовь?  
Мужчины были опасны и непредсказуемы. Клиент, получив желаемое, мог честно расплатиться, а мог молча с разворота заехать в морду, да еще пригрозить сдать Мику куда следует, чтобы там ему вправили мозги через задницу. Приходилось уговаривать, лебезить и приплачивать за молчание. В кутузку Мике совершенно не хотелось.  
От беспросветности в голову лезла всякая чушь. Порой по утрам Мике незамысловато хотелось умереть, раз и навсегда покончив с тем, во что превращалась его жизнь. В ней не было ни былого азарта, ни даже острого привкуса порочности. Еще один способ подзаработать, и только. Пока еще он сохраняет некоторую привлекательность, но что станется лет через пять? Кому он будет нужен, стареющая никчемная развалина без гроша за душой? Ничего толком не знает, ничего не умеет, бессмысленно влачится по жизни. Так не проще, не честнее ли прыгнуть под колеса товарняка?  
Но наступал новый день, и младший клерк брел по пустынным проспектам и продуваемым всеми ветрами длиннющим мостам в опостылевшую контору. Машинально задерживаясь посреди центрального пролета моста святой Троицы, чтобы глянуть на упавшую ровнехонько посреди бескрайней водной глади летающую платформу и попытаться угадать ее название. «Аркадия», «Мангазея» или все же «Скифия»?  
Платформы, небесное жилье для избранной публики, поднялись в небо лет за десять до начала войны. Было их всего три, а цены на выстроенные там коттеджи по величине вполне приближались к заоблачным. Однако желающие раскошелиться нашлись, проект был осуществлен и при большом скоплении публики один за другим летающие города взмыли в небо – летнее погожее небо мирного дня. Воспарили, прекрасные и недоступные, равномерно и неспешно огибая город по часовой стрелке. Сияя в ночи гроздью разноцветных кристаллов, затмевающих звезды. Вскоре началась продажа билетов на экскурсии в заоблачные поселения, Мика тоже мечтал побывать там, да как-то не сложилось.  
Вместе с аварией на Волховском генераторе пришел конец и прекрасным летающим игрушкам. Слишком много электроэнергии уходило на то, чтобы оживлять гигантские турбины, небожители спешно переселялись на бренную землю. В один пасмурный день болтавшаяся над городом громадина резко накренилась и с нарастающим воем пошла вниз. Чудо, что она не упала на жилые кварталы, а шлепнулась точнехонько в реку – говорили, экипаж из последних сил направлял падающую камнем махину. Похожая на огромное овальное блюдо для торта, «Аркадия» либо «Мангазея» косо врезалась в воду, подняв захлестнувшую набережные грязную волну, и завязла, глубоко уйдя в грунт. К падшему гиганту спешно направили спасательные катера и шлюпки, но лодки вернулись пустыми – на платформе никто не уцелел.  
С Троицына моста Мика видел ряды аккуратных домиков, амфитеатр под открытым небом, плавательный бассейн, помпезные общественные здания – все полуразрушенное при ударе о воду. На платформе, по слухам, осталось немало добра, но никому не хотелось рисковать жизнью и пересекать бурную реку заради того, чтобы с риском для жизни ползать по накренившимся домам в поисках добычи. Убрать платформу не представлялось возможным. Так она и стояла, заслоняя вид на Стрелку и Крепость, крепко вмерзнув в речной лед, нелепая в своей огромности.  
Судьбу двух остальных платформ затянуло туманом неопределенности. Какую-то, по слухам, подхватило воздушным течением и она разбилась вдребезги далеко на взморье. Касательно третьей украдкой поговаривали, якобы ее насельники и экипаж смогли переключиться на внутренние генераторы и неспешно продрейфовали над натянутой вдоль границ проволокой, благополучно приземлившись где-то в Европе. Так оно было или не так, никто в доподлинности не знал.  
Потаращившись на скорбный монумент былым годам и повздыхав, Мика плелся дальше – утром на службу, вечером домой. Вечерами машин на улицах почти не было, да и людей тоже. Тускло, вполнакала, мерцали редкие огоньки в окнах и фонари на высоких столбах. С трудом вспоминалось и верилось –не так давно тут кипела жизнь. Полыхали огнями витрины модных магазинов, ревели гудками авто, праздно фланировали прохожие. Тихо, промерзло, жутковато. Хлопает на ветру полуоторвавшаяся старая афиша…  
Мика остановился, пропуская длинный мотообоз, надрывно скрипевший колесами по тонкой корке льда на асфальте. Колонна шла к окраинам, к далекой Черной речке – откуда, возможно, ей предстояло отправиться на фронт. Над фыркающими грузовиками поднимались облачка пара. Две последние машины тянули платформы, на которых, заботливо укутанные брезентом и многократно перетянутые веревками, задирали к небу стволы скорострельные пулеметы. Или пушки, Мика не очень разбирался в видах современного вооружения. В газетах почти всякий день печатались фотографии и рисунки корреспондентов с театра боевых действий, обыватели путались в технических терминах и марках смертоносного железа.  
Последняя фура проскрипела мимо, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Мика перебежал площадь наискосок, юркнув в стоявшие нараспашку чугунные ворота Александровского парка. Мимо заколоченного павильона минеральных вод с осыпавшейся мозаикой на стенах. Мимо песчаного пятачка в обрамлении облетевших кустов, где летом под детский радостный визг взлетали карусели, устремляясь к темному зданию с круглым куполом. К удивлению Мики, две бронзовые девы по углам фасада вздымали к небу большие светильники, наполненные сиянием дугового огня. Видно, у кого-то в театре имелись хорошие связи с департаментом энергетики, раз им удалось раздобыть и установить дуговые лампы.  
На ярко освещенном пятачке перед фасадом переминалась с ноги на ногу и ежилась от мороза небольшая толпа. Зрители продолжали подходить, выныривая из заиндевевших ущелий между темными домами. Традиция заранее покупать и продавать билеты с означенными местами давно приказала долго жить. Плату за вход собирали тут же, полтинники и рубли звякали и шуршали, переходя из рук в руки. Воспользовавшись толкотней, кто-то решил проскочить бесплатно, но был уличен служителями и выставлен без всякой жалости.  
Через широкие трехстворчатые двери с уцелевшей отделкой Мика вместе с прочей публикой просочился в зал – темный, гулкий, напоминавший пещеру, едва протопленный. Ряды кресел располагались широким полукругом, поднимающимся от сцены вверх – не как в театре, но в точности как в цирке. Краем глаза Мика выцепил подходящую добычу: девицу в меховой шляпке из фальшивого леопарда и перелицованном пальто в парижском стиле. То ли бывшая модистка, то ли продавщица из Пассажа. Поработав локтями и протолкавшись вперед, он сумел занять место рядом с девушкой.  
Дребезжаще прозвонили в звонок, началось первое отделение.  
Давно прошли те времена, когда театр был просто театром с драмой, трагедией и комедией, опера – оперой, а цирк с клоунами не пытался выдавать себя за балет с маленькими лебедями. Теперь все это вперемешку швырялось в кипящий котел, в один бокал, и как следует там встряхивалось, точно в новомодном напитке «коктейл».  
По такому же рецепту составлялось и представление в Народном театре. Куплетисты с шансонетками на злобу дня, дрессировщик с учеными пуделями (отощавшими и печальными), девицы-акробатки в костюмах с осыпавшими блестками, чтец-декламатор с манерами и голосом разжалованного оперного певца Александринки, и на закуску – жонглер в паре с танцорками варьете в пышных юбках. Зрители топали ногами по мерзлому полу, аплодировали и смеялись в нужных местах. Невесть отчего у Мики сложилось впечатление: все эти люди пришли сюда не просто провести пару часов в тепле, глазея на собачек и танцовщиц, но ради чего-то определенного. Он слышал нетерпеливый свист из задних рядов, слышал непонятные выкрики: «Чтеца давайте!» - и решил осведомиться у соседки, не знает ли она, в чем тут дело. Вот заодно и повод завязать разговор.  
Соседка оказалась в курсе. Словно ждала, когда к ней обратятся с вопросом, охотно вывалив на Мику ворох подробностей. Оказывается, здесь уже несколько месяцев идет уникальный номер – доподлиннейшее чтение мыслей! – а публика изо всех сил старается подловить исполнителя на жульничестве. Ну, или хотя бы обескуражить.  
\- И как, удалось? – невольно заинтересовался Мика.  
\- Нет, представьте себе! – хихикнула девица. – Уже доподлинно уверились в том, что спрашивающий - не подсадная утка из цирка, а первый попавшийся человек. Теперь вот тужатся придумать такой заковыристый вопросец, на который не будет ответа.  
\- О чем же расспрашивают эту всезнающую сивиллу – о ценах на картошку на следующей неделе или о том, где спрятала свои бриллианты балерина Снежневская?  
\- Пфе! – сморщила носик девица. Из-под шляпки вылезла блондинистая прядка и была немедля затолкана обратно. – Толку от бриллиантов, их на хлеб не намажешь… Вот увидите, глазам своим не поверите! Мэтр Арман такое может, такое умеет!..  
В качестве собеседницы девица оказалась забавна, в качестве клиентки – бесперспективна, у нее гроша за душой не было. В перерыве Мика угостил новую знакомицу в буфете чашечкой суррогатного кофе из толченых желудей и кофейной эссенции, и глазки бывшей модистки немедля заблестели. От моего общества, самоуверенно решил Мика – и ошибся. Девица изнывала в ожидании появления мага и волшебника новой эпохи.  
Маленький оркестр из пяти инструментов, фальшивя, исполнил бравурный марш. Задник сцены затянули бордовыми и черными полотнищами. На их фоне под раскатистую барабанную дробь в клубах дымного взрыва из потайного люка возник предсказатель. Прием старый и избитый, однако неискушенной публикой принятый с восторгом. Девица – да и не она одна - восторженно заверещала, пихая Мику под локоть. Тот скептически уставился на сцену.  
Маг мэтр Арман, и в самом деле выглядел эффектно до чертиков. Черный фрак, алый шелковый плащ, лихо отброшенный за кулисы цилиндр и длинная трость со сверкающим навершием. Все это великолепие прилагалось к моложавому мужчине высокого роста и плотного сложения, с набриолиненными до блеска короткими волосами, казавшимися прорисованными на внушительном черепе. Черты лица скрадывались толстым слоем белого грима и густой иссиня-черной подводкой вокруг глаз, какую делают актрисы синематографа, эти призрачные богини экрана. Голос у него был сильный и звучный, хорошо слышный даже в задних рядах. Изъяснялся чародей с сильнейшим грассирующим акцентом, мило путаясь в словах и извиняясь под дружный хохот публики.  
Для начала мэтр показал несколько фокусов, основанных на ловкости рук, сорвав аплодисменты. Музыка смолкла, под шумок на край сцены выбралась нелепого вида персона, эдакий «гамен с рабочей окраины» - кепка, светлый чубчик, замызганный кургузый пиджачок и подвёрнутые брюки. Мика решил, что кто-то из вошедших в азарт зрителей полез на сцену, но тут парень лихо свистнул в два пальца и недоразумение разъяснилось. Стало быть, явилось новое действующее лицо. Разбитной коверный клоун, работающий в паре с изысканным магом.  
Внешность у оборвыша была самая простецкая, манеры – подчеркнуто развязными, а голос – пронзительно-визгливым. Зрители встретили его свистами и криками: «Эй, Санька! Санёк! Ну-ка выведи шарлатана на чистую воду! Покажи ему, где раки зимуют!»  
Махнув залу кепкой, Санёк немедля высмеял фрак, плащ и остроносые ботинки мэтра Армана, заявив, что английскими профессорами научно доказано – чтение мыслей невозможно. Потому неча вводить честных граждан в заблуждение, давайте лучше кролей из шляпы вытаскивать. Мэтр с достоинством напомнил, что в мире есть много чего, не снившегося нынешним мудрецам. Для неверующих в безграничную силу разума он тут же, не сходя с места, проведет демонстрацию своих способностей. На вон той белль мадемуазель из пятого ряда, - он указал тростью в радостно загудевший зал.  
Санёк гончей рванул в зал, петляя между скамей и разномастных стульев. Добрался до указанной барышни, разлился перед ней соловьем. Мэтру тем временем двое добровольцев из публики завязывали глаза широким черным шарфом. Девица вручила Саньку свою сумочку. Порывшись, он двумя пальцами извлек казенного вида книжечку и, подняв над головой, предъявил добычу залу. Ехидно объявив:  
\- Счас барышня постарается изо всех сил думать о красном петухе в сиреневых кустах… то бишь о той вещице, что я держу. Ну, что у нас тут такое – маленькое, квадратное?  
Мэтр Арман, вставший у самого края сцены, повернул голову на звук. Ответил мгновенно, резко и быстро выплевывая слова, с заметно усилившимся акцентом:  
\- Пропуск. Мебельная фабрика «Новый рассвет». На имя… - он сделал паузу, и зал затих в предвкушении: - На имя Надин… нет, Надежды… Надежды Котобаевой.  
\- Барышня, вас как по батюшке-то кличут? – сунулся к зардевшейся девице Санька, открывая книжечку. – Кем трудитесь на благо родины?  
\- Надя я… - пролепетала барышня. – С «Нового рассвета» контролерша, Котобаева Надежда Федоровна, она самая… - последние слова заглушили аплодисменты. Ближайшие соседи недоверчиво потянулись убедиться своими глазами в подлинности пропуска Котобаевой Н. Ф. на рабочее место. Санёк развел руками и завопил:  
\- Повезло! Даже слепая курица порой находит зерно на гумне! А вот скажем… - он просквозил несколькими рядами выше, выбрав мишенью семейную пару с двумя детьми-подростками, сыном и дочкой. Мальчишка аж завизжал от восторга, когда Санька позаимствовал у него сложенный вчетверо листок, и отчаянно зажмурился, двигая кожей невысокого лба. Видимо, напряженно думал.  
Выслушав краткое описание предложенной вещицы, мэтр Арман лихо крутанул тяжелую трость:  
\- Гимназический аттестат за полугодие, пятый класс. Выдан Николя… Николаю Садовникову. «Три» по математике, «два» по геометрии, «неуд» за поведение в классе. Учитесь старательнее, молодой человек, ученье – свет, а неученых – тьма!  
\- Ловко, да все едино быть того не может! – возмущенно завопил Санька и, наступая зрителям на ноги, зигзагом помчался сквозь ряды. Останавливаясь то здесь, то там, выдергивая то одного зрителя, то другого, поднимая над собой студенческие книжки, допуски, паспорта и удостоверения личности – то, что люди обычно таскают с собой. Мика в недоумении хлопал глазами. Да, барышня была права: при всем желании невозможно обеспечить такое количество подставных лиц. Но чтение мыслей невозможно! Это какой-то трюк, хитроумный, оригинальный, но наверняка трюк!  
Мэтру Арману тем временем развязали глаза, но усложнили задачу. Санёк, азартно пошептавшись со зрителями, вызывающе орал:  
\- А назовите-ка почтенной публике имя личности, о которой только что подумал этот гражданин! Что, не по силам? Ну, тогда подсказываю: изобретатель, который придумал…  
\- Достаточно… я прекрасно вижу это имя, - прерывал чтец мыслей, безошибочно называя не только загаданное имя, но и перечисляя ворох фактов, связанных с указанным человеком. Дату и место рождения, где и чему учился, когда впервые отличился в науке или технике, на чьи труды опирался в своих работах и чего добился.  
С той же поразительной легкостью мэтр Арман угадывал имена и псевдонимы кинодив и знаменитых актеров, персонажей книг и исторических личностей. Иногда он ошибался, но после двух-трех подсказок давал верный ответ – и Мика был уверен, что промахи совершены нарочно, дабы подогреть интерес публики. Зал восторженно ахал, смеялся, топал ногами и улюлюкал. Мэтр Арман водил публику на поводке, и та послушно шла за ним, очарованная и покоренная. Санёк балагурил без устали, но чем громогласнее он сомневался в талантах мэтра, тем азартнее хлопала публика.  
Казалось эти двое не просто работают цирковой номер, но получают истинное наслаждение, заставляя людей ломать голову в поисках ответа на вопрос: «Ну как же у них получается?». Сидя здесь, на продавленном кресле, ты невольно забывал о том, что происходило за стенами театра, словно возвращаясь в недавнее прошлое, спокойное и благополучное.  
Под занавес дуэт продемонстрировал публике высший класс практической магии, угадывая по первым словам или первой фразе книгу или знаменитую речь, называя фильму, событие или пьесу. Все усилия публики подловить мэтра на особо заковыристом вопросе, малоизвестном произведении или деятеле науки, о котором знает только узкий круг специалистов, разбивались вдребезги о сверкающий шарик в рукоятке трости.  
Под нестройные, но громкие аплодисменты и бодрый марш мэтр Арман удалился со сцены. Следом за ним пятился Санька, кланяясь на все стороны, помахивая дурацкой кепочкой и ехидно лыбясь, мол, и в этот раз почтеннейшая публика так и не разгадала секрета! В зале начали тушить свет, публика, оживленно переговариваясь, потянулась к выходу. Модисточка держалась рядом, косилась многозначительно и многообещающе, но Мика уже позабыл о ней. Досадливо фыркнув через поджатую губку, девица затерялась в толкучке.  
Мике было странно. Впервые за много месяцев он ощутил интерес к жизни, разительно отличавшийся от его ежедневного дрейфа по течению, от утра к вечеру, с единственной целью –раздобыть хоть малую копейку да продержаться до следующего дня, до будущей недели. Вот только зачем, ради чего? А здесь – здесь люди стремились развеять тревоги, развлекали публику… может, всерьез надеялись укатить в Париж. С таким-то номером, особенно если толково его подать, они впрямь смогут заделаться звездами варьете и цирков.  
Надо было идти домой, но Мика упрямо топтался в пустеющем фойе Народного театра. Бездумно пялясь на бумажку с кривой надписью химическим карандашом, прикнопленную на дверях бывших касс: «Нанимаем служителей и артистов легкого жанра на работу. Обращаться в дирекцию, будние дни, с полудня до шести вечера». Наконец служитель недовольным тоном попросил припозднившегося посетителя вон, и Мике пришлось убраться.

Пошел снег. Крупные хлопья в медленном кружении опускались на город, осыпая дома, мосты и обледеневшие мостовые. Привычно втянув голову в плечи и прислушиваясь, Мика семенил домой, на Зверинскую, к доходному дому со множеством комнатушек, похожих на ячейки улья.  
Звонко процокали копытами две мохноногие лошадки – ночной патруль объезжал квартал. Досадливо скривившись, Мика нащупал во внутреннем кармане паспорт, вдруг полезут с проверкой. Но ничего, обошлось, патрульные мельком взглянули на него сверху вниз, сочли мирным и безопасным обывателем и поехали дальше.  
Огромный дом никогда не засыпал, прислушивался, шевеля хлипкими цепочками на дверях и опасливо подглядывая в замочные скважины. Облупившиеся кариатиды на фасаде слепо таращились сквозь завесу падающих снежинок. Мика торопливо вскарабкался по черной лестнице, спотыкаясь о сваленный на площадках ненужный хлам и привычно врезавшись плечом в тяжеленный шифоньер карельской березы, недвижной скалой застывший между третьим и четвертым этажом.  
В маленькой угловой комнатушке было холодно. Большую часть без того невеликого пространства занимал чугунный термофор – чудо-печь, по случаю купленная Микой в конце осени. В рекламной афише прибор именовался «портативным» и «легко устанавливаемым», однако с Мики семь потов сошло, пока он затащил угловатый короб о четырех ногах вверх по лестнице. Топливом для термофора служили керосин и техническое масло, а добиться от него работы можно было, только как следует раскрутив боковую рукоятку. Усердно вращая ее, Мика обычно успевал согреться. Заведясь, термофор усердно пыхтел пять-шесть часов, прогревая комнату и пованивая кисловатым чадом. У агрегата имелись свои недостатки, но без него Мика точно бы не протянул зиму в лишенном энергии городе.  
Чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, Мика запустил термофор, удрученно отметив: запасы керосина и еды иссякли. Ужин на сегодня отменяется. Не раздеваясь, он забрался на продавленный диван, закутавшись в старое гобеленовое покрывало. За окном пролетали и рассыпались веерами снежные заряды, мелко звенело плохо закрепленное в раме стекло. Мика в который раз мрачно напомнил себе, как ему еще повезло, у многих сейчас нет и такой крыши над головой. Некстати вспомнилась прежняя жизнь, веселая, бездумная и шальная, от нее воспоминания перескочили на минувший вечер. Качающиеся разноцветные фонарики, разлаженный оркестр, хохот и восторженные выкрики, черный силуэт на сцене, творящий чудеса. Почти как в детстве. Выходной день, родители ведут маленького Мику в цирк. Девочка в сверкающе-розовом платье танцует на зеркальном шаре. Бегут по кругу белые лошади с плюмажами на головах, тигр прыгает в горящее кольцо… Безумная, сводящая с ума тоска по прошлому, что порой накатывает ночами и удавкой стягивает горло. Почему, почему этого больше нет? Почему все случилось именно так, как случилось – и как теперь отыскать свое место в безнадежно изменившемся мире?  
Старый дребезжащий будильник зазвонил ровно в восемь, когда за окнами было еще темным-темно. Мика приподнял голову с набитого жёстким волосом валика, заменявшего ему подушку, и безвольно уронил обратно. Все, фаворит сходит с дистанции. Сил больше нет. Никуда он сегодня не пойдет. И завтра не пойдет. И вообще никуда не пойдет, сдохнет здесь. Может, спустя месяц-другой соседи обратят внимание что из комнаты никто не выходит, взломают дверь и найдут окоченевший в лед труп. На похороны тратиться никто не захочет, труп закатают в покрывало и выбросят на помойку. Достойный конец никчемного человека.  
Нарисованная разыгравшимся воображением картина показалась Мике настолько отвратительной, что, стиснув зубы, он заставил себя вскочить. Пометался из стороны в сторону, трижды перебрав оскудевший донельзя гардероб и убедившись, что приличной одежды у него больше нет. Ладно, нынче не до этикетов, сойдёт и то, что у него осталось – потрепанное, с чужого плеча и ушитое в некоторых местах.  
Завтраком удалось разжиться у соседки, старушки – божьего одуванчика, работавшей в артели по набивке папирос и пошиву солдатского обмундирования. По доброте душевной бабка пожертвовала Мике полтарелки просяной каши, мерзкой даже на вид, и горбушку подгорелого хлеба. Желудок, урча автомобильным мотором, поглотил все предложенное и настойчиво потребовал добавки. Добавки не будет, вдумчиво разъяснил организму Мика. Если нам сегодня подфартит, то провианта долгое время не будет совсем. Затянуть пояса и вспомнить, что нынче военное время. Никто не обещал пирожных на фарфоровых блюдечках.  
Выпавший ночью снег лежал маленькими рассыпчатыми сугробами. Мика споро протрусил через заснеженный парк, благо от его дома до Народного театра было рукой подать. Стараясь не думать о возможном разговоре с собственным начальством и объяснениями касательно неожиданного невыхода на работу. «Скажи, что заболел. Может ведь человек внезапно заболеть? А протелефонировать неоткуда было, да и половина телефонов в городе нынче не работает…»  
Главный вход в театр стоял закрытым. Мика вдумчиво подергал все шесть ручек – деревянных, привинченных взамен сгинувших невесть куда фигурно-бронзовых – и, повинуясь некоему инстинкту, побрел вдоль стены дальше, огибая здание. На задворках, позади мусорных баков, он наткнулся на скромную дверь с дощечкой «Служебный вход». Скрипнув, дверца подалась, Мика просочился в полутемный узкий коридор, в конце которого споткнулся о лестничные ступеньки. Его никто не задержал и не остановил. Одолев пару лестничных пролетов, он вышел в другой коридор, пошире и посветлее, с выходящими в него дверями. Где решился подать голос, робко окликнув: «Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь?»  
Ближайшая дверь приоткрылась. Из-за створки высунулась взъерошенная женская голова, близоруко оглядела незваного визитера с головы до ног и сипло осведомилась:  
\- Эй! Ты! Да-да, именно ты! Куда и к кому, собственно?  
\- Я это… по объявлению насчет работы… - заикнулся Мика. Всю краткую дорогу до театра он мрачно переругивался сам с собой, доказывая себе же, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет, что его турнут с порога, ведь театру-варьете-цирку совершенно ни к чему студент-недоучка с руками из задницы.  
\- А-а, - снисходительно кивнула дама, явившись целиком. Она оказалась довольно корпулентной и куталась в мужской домашний халат из вылинявшей байки. Приглядевшись, Мика признал в растрепанной мадам давешнюю исполнительницу куплетов на злобу дня. – Тогда тебе не сюда. Иди до конца коридора, повернешь налево. Спустишься вниз по лесенке, попадешь в зал. Выйдешь через центральный вход, направо, вниз через буфетную, а за буфетной увидишь такие страшные двери в кожаной обивке. Это и есть логово директора. Только он сейчас вряд ли на месте, придется обождать часок-другой. Если увидишь кого из служителей, попроси, чтобы дали вам чаю. Успехов. Новые люди нам позарез необходимы… хотя жалование тут весьма скромное, - она приязненно кивнула Мике и скрылась, прошуршав халатом и стукнув закрывшейся дверью.  
Почувствовав себя ободренным и должным образом наставленный на верный путь, Мика отважно двинулся на штурм коридоров и закоулков Народного театра. Одолев коридор и лестницу, он помыкался перед тремя совершенно одинаковыми дверями, выбрал среднюю и не ошибся.  
Пустой зрительный зал напоминал огромную пещеру, наполненную скрипами, отголосками шагов невидимых зрителей и вполне привычными аккордами вальса «Белые ночи». Мика стоял во втором ярусе рядов, глядя поверх обитого потертым плюшем барьера вниз, в зал. По доскам сцены плавали цветные круги от прожектора, сбоку на высоком столике стоял граммофон. Тощенькая невысокая женщина с забранными в пучок седыми волосами, похожая на строгую учительницу, размеренно вращала медную ручку и пронзительным голосом отсчитывала: «И-и – раз, и-и – два…» Две девушки-гимнастки, блондинка и брюнетка, в поношенных трико и полосатых носочках, репетировали номер. Они зависали вниз головой на качающихся лестницах, перебрасываясь мячами и булавами, слаженно подтягивались на трапециях и замирали в грациозных позах. Однако проделывался каскад трюков без огонька, как-то уныло и затверженно. Когда блондинка выронила мяч и откровенно зевнула, седая дама резким движением кисти остановила граммофон и накинулась на девушек с негодующими наставлениями. Мика не мог в точности разобрать, что она говорила – сюда, наверх, долетало невнятное, но весьма громкое бубнение. Девушки молча слушали, стоя бок о бок и рассеянно кивая. Маленькая женщина раздраженно тыкала в них указующим перстом, все больше гневаясь.  
Брюнетка внезапно швырнула в почтенную даму полотенцем, ткнула руки в бока и завопила не хуже обсчитанной торговки на рынке. Ее белокурая напарница скривилась и демонстративно зажала уши ладонями. Брюнетка орала, угрожающе наступая, и теперь Мика отчетливо слышал: «…завтра же прочь из этого гадюшника!.. За рублевик в день корячиться тут, когда мы в любом варьете в три… нет, в десять раз больше заработаем!.. Белка, скажи этой старой перечнице, ну что расселась, как неродная!..»  
Скандальные вопли привлекли публику. Из боковой двери выскользнул и взбежал по ступенькам на сцену некий молодой человек. Первым делом он обхватил за плечи разошедшуюся акробатку, зашептал ей на ухо, успокаивая и оттаскивая назад. Побушевав еще немного, девица передернула плечами, сбросив руку, и, надменно вздернув носик, удалилась в правую кулису. Молодой человек обратился к седой даме, стоявшей с видом смертельно оскорбленной вдовствующей королевы. С ней он разговаривал дольше, скупо жестикулируя и что-то доказывая. Блондинке надоело изображать аллегорию безмолвия, и она присоединилась к спору. Втроем они удалились со сцены – не вслед за брюнеткой, но в левую сторону.  
Мика проводил их глазами, отметив, что блондиночка весьма недурна собой, но чрезвычайно тоща. То ли недоедает, то ли следует нынешней моде на спортивных и подтянутых девиц.  
Акробаток с наставницей сменили рабочие, принявшиеся неспешно убирать реквизит. Мика в очередной раз спросил себя, зачем ему это надо, не нашел подходящего ответа, и продолжил поиск обиталища местного директора. Он вышел из зала, разыскал пустующую буфетную со стульями, лежавшими кверху ножками на столах, а там было рукой подать до больших дверей, и в самом деле обитых фальшивой черной кожей. Двери стояли нараспашку, из-за них выплескивался шум спорящих голосов.  
Мика опасливо заглянул внутрь. Увидел маленький кабинет, загроможденной тяжеловесной мебелью, столь ценимой бюрократами всех мастей, но совершенно не подходившей этому помещению. В кабинете столпились знакомые лица: акробатическая пара со своей дуэньей, молодой человек, пытавшийся их примирить, и субъект, который мог быть только директором балагана. Лет директору было около сорока, был он слегка лысоват, пузоват и вид имел самый разнесчастный – воинственная брюнетка кричала на него, требуя немедленного расчета. Наконец ему удалось вклиниться в бурный поток ее возмущенной речи:  
\- Ниночка, милая ты моя! Ты ж разумная девушка! Что ты забыла в этих кабаках? Ты ведь не хуже меня понимаешь, чем неизбежно закончатся ваши выступления в вертепах среди пьяного сброда! Ну хорошо, тебя себе не жалко, но ты хотя бы о сестре подумала? – он патетически указал на приунывшую блондинку. – Беллочка, образумь сестренку! Получить расчет – дело недолгое, но я же о вас беспокоюсь! Пропадете ведь!  
\- Прежде не пропадали! – заносчиво отрезала брюнетка.  
\- Прежде за вами приглядывала мадам Лисицына, но теперь-то вы желаете независимости, - вмешался молодой человек. Голос у него был тихий, со странноватым жестяным отголоском, поневоле вынуждающих людей прислушиваться к его словам. – Детям независимость ни к чему.  
\- Вот именно, - поддакнула старая дама.  
\- Тебя не спросили! Не лезь не в свое дело! – взвизгнула Ниночка. – Так или иначе, я ухожу! Прямо сейчас! Отдайте мой паспорт и мои деньги! Белка, ты со мной?  
\- Нет, - наконец-то обозначила себя тихая блондинка. Ее решительная сестра осеклась на полуслове, презрительно скривившись:  
\- Струсила?  
\- Да, - кивнула блондинка. – Глупая затея. Здесь нам не так уж плохо, а там… - она выразительно пожала плечами. – А там мы долго не протянем. Я давно тебе об этом твержу, но ты не слушаешь. Хочешь идти – уходи, но иди одна. Развали ко всем чертям номер, неважно, сколько мы над ним работали. Наплевать, что тут хорошая публика и мы хоть что-то зарабатываем. Ты же хочешь всем доказать, какая ты самостоятельная. Вот и доказывай. Без меня. Посмотрим, долго ли ты протянешь.  
\- Ниночка, а что, собственно, тебя не устраивает здесь? – воззвал оживившийся директор. – Неужели только жалование?  
\- Меня не устраивает она! – утратившая часть боевого задора Нина ткнула пальцем в маленькую седую даму. – Вечно ко мне придирается! Следит за каждым шагом, мымра! Все, что я делаю, не то и не так! Скоро начнет мне указывать, когда вставать, когда спать и с кем знакомиться!  
\- Для твоей же пользы, - непререкаемым тоном заявила мадам Лисицына. – Ты таких дел наворотишь, если за тобой не приглядывать денно и нощно!  
\- Думаю, в столь строгом контроле нет никакой необходимости, - примирительно замахал руками директор труппы. – Ниночка девушка вполне взрослая и рассудительная, не так ли? Ну вот, все разрешилось, никто никуда не уходит, барышни Шаурины остаются с нами, все довольны…  
\- Кроме публики, - уронил молодой человек, и все повернулись в его сторону. Теперь Мика разглядел его толком: среднего роста, черноволосый, с невыразительным, малоподвижным лицом. Глаза то ли серые, то ли голубые, прозрачные, слегка отсутствующие, как у дремлющих кошек.  
\- Костенька, - жалостливо вздохнул директор, – я помню, ты наше недреманное око и общественная совесть, но ты сгущаешь краски. Девочки стараются, их хорошо принимают. Ты же знаешь, я все наши представления смотрю…  
\- Тогда даже вы заметили: с самого начала лета их дуэт не показал ничего нового, - не поддался убеждениям и сердитым взглядам сестер молодой человек. – Один и тот же трюк в течение полугода. Еще немного, и в них начнут швырять тухлыми яйцами.  
\- Где мы тебе возьмем новый номер? – немедля бросилась в новый бой Ниночка. – Номера, знаешь ли, на полу не валяются! Тебе хорошо, знай дуй в одну дудку, публике никогда не прискучит!  
\- Как артистка, ты должна обладать хорошим воображением, - отпарировал молодой человек. – Вас двое. Вы не в силах пораскинуть мозгами и придумать что-то, не столь заурядное, как ваша нынешняя программа?  
\- Ну знаешь ли! – на сей раз возмутилась даже кроткая Белла. – У нас хороший номер!  
\- Без огонька и куража, - безжалостно припечатал молодой человек, и Мика кивнул, соглашаясь. – Вы еле шевелитесь. Зрители ждут – не дождутся, когда одна из вас смачно шмякнется с перекладины. Хоть какое-то разнообразие.  
\- Нам этот номер папа ставил! – защищалась Нина.  
\- Да, только сколько лет назад это было?  
\- Лев Палыч! – дружным оскорблённым хором воззвали сестры, обращаясь к директору. Тот развел руками:  
\- Положа руку на сердце, девоньки, Костенька в чем-то прав… Приуныли вы в последние недели. Летом, помнится, и скакали бойчее, и отплясывали задорнее, а нынче ползаете сонными мухами… Может, изымем пока вас из программы? Ниночка сможет дублировать Зоеньку на номере «Мулен-Руж», а Беллочку переведем на подпевки к Регине… Или ассистенткой к Дмитрию с его собачками, а?  
\- Не выйду я на сцену вместе с его вонючими шавками, - поджала губки Белла. – Вечно облаять норовят. Булаву стянули и изгрызли в щепки, твари блохастые. Лучше уж с Региной чечётку бить. Из-за ее обширного фасада меня никто не заметит.  
Нина прыснула и тут же посерьезнела, жалобно заныв:  
\- Не снима-айте нас… Мы постараемся, честное слово! Вот прямо сейчас идем репетировать, да, Белка?  
\- Там уже сцену заняли, ваше время вышло, - равнодушно заметил Костя. – Подумали бы лучше над новым номером, попрыгуньи-стрекозы.  
\- Да подумаем, подумаем! – раздраженно отмахнулась Ниночка. Развернулась на пятках, увидела подпирающего дверь Мику и нахмурилась: - Вы к кому, су… гражданин?  
\- Я насчет работы, - Мика поймал себя на робко-заискивающих интонациях бедного просителя. – У вас внизу объявление висит… вы впрямь служителей набираете?  
Теперь на него уставились все присутствующие в кабинете. Директор приосанился, мадам Лисицына одернула складки платья, девушки-акробатки заинтересованно улыбнулись, даже молодой человек бросил внимательный взгляд.  
\- Набираем, - положил конец немой сцене директор. – Но предупреждаю сразу, жалование у нас не ахти. Вас, собственно, как зовут? Михаил?.. Отлично, отлично, а специализируетесь в чем?  
Быстрый опрос выяснил, что ни в одном из цирковых и концертных ремесел Мика не преуспевает. Девушки, переглянувшись с дуэньей, поскучнели. Директор хмурился, явно гадая, как бы побыстрее спровадить нелепого посетителя. Меланхоличный Костя щелкнул пальцами, спросив:  
\- К спорту отношение имеете? Бег, прыжки, коньки, метание диска на дальность?  
\- В университете один раз взял второе место на велосипедных гонках… Еще в гимнастике делал успехи, но толком не занимался, - честно признался Мика.  
\- В гимнастике, - многозначительно протянул Костя. – Лев Палыч, девочки…  
\- Показать сумеете? – капризно-скучающая Нина чудесным образом преобразилась в деловитую и сметливую девицу. – А ну, пошли!  
\- Прямо сейчас? – опешил Мика.  
\- А чего откладывать? Да не на сцену, не пугайтесь так. В репетиционную, которая сейчас свободна?  
\- Пятая, с зеркалами, - откликнулась мадам Лисицына, скептически снизу вверх озирая растерявшегося Мику. – Что ж, можно и посмотреть…  
Компания вывалилась из директорского кабинета и потащила Мику по закоулкам и переходам Народного театра. По пути к ним присоединились какие-то праздные личности из числа служащих и актеров, которым явно было нечем заняться.  
Пятая репетиционная оказалась маленьким узким залом, похожим на ученический пенал для карандашей, с потрескавшимся зеркалом во всю дальнюю стену и опорной стойкой для балерин перед ним. Бойкие сестрицы-акробатки с помощью доброхотов растянули поперек зала гибкий бамбуковый турник с подвешенной парой колец и раскатали на полу тощий клеенчатый мат. Под сдавленные смешки Нина гостеприимно повела рукой, томно предложив:  
\- Раздевайтесь и приступайте!  
Интонации у нее были, как у видавшей виды и ничему больше не удивляющейся ассистентки в приемной модного врача, специалиста по интимным болезням.  
Мика стыдливо сложил в уголок чиненые сапоги, облезлый полушубок и то, что за неимением лучшего наименования могло считаться пиджаком. Подошел к турнику, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить начало комплекса упражнений, разученных в спортивном зале университета. Значит, сперва подпрыгнуть и подтянуться. Раскачка, выброс тела, жим вверх на вытянутых руках с опорой на бедра. Турник ощутимо прогнулся и заскрипел. Мика тоже заскрипел – зубами и немедля взвывшими мускулами, давно не испытывавшими серьезной нагрузки. Дальше требовалось изобразить перегиб вперед с опорой на руки и выход на вращение с ногами в v-образной позиции, Господи, удержаться бы…  
Пол, потолок и зеркало с размазанными по гладкой поверхности отражениями лихо поменялись местами. Ладони обожгло трением о гладкую поверхность бамбука. На втором перевороте Мика сорвался, крепко приложившись спиной о мат. На несколько мгновений мир перед глазами померк и подернулся серой рябью, сквозь которую острой бритвой прорезался звонкий голосок Ниночки:  
\- Потенциал есть, между прочим!  
\- Богатый, но нераскрытый, - глуховато уточнил Костя.  
\- Погребенный под грудой мусора, - довершила вердикт специалистов Белла. Проявив милосердие, она протянула Мике руку, с недевичьей силой дернув на себя и переведя из лежачего положения в сидячее. Мика закашлялся.  
\- Дышим ровно и глубоко, - наставительно посоветовала мадам Лисицкая. – Лев Палыч, позвольте на пару слов. Все прочие, ну-ка марш отсюда! Вам нечего делать? Так я сейчас найду!  
Скопище зевак быстро рассосалось. Мика сидел на низкой скамейке, с ненавистью таращился на турник и пытался собрать себя воедино из множества острых осколочков. Беззвучно твердя, что он ничего не сломал, ничего не сломал, и это ребра сейчас втыкаются ему в легкие. Директор труппы, Лисицкая и Ниночка вполголоса спорили, Белла убежала и вернулась со стаканом почти бесцветного, но горячего чаю. Костя застыл поблизости от спорящих, привалившись спиной к стене в на редкость неуклюжей позе, и время от времени подавая короткие реплики. Невесть отчего он решил принять сторону Мики.  
\- Ну вот что, - директор решительно отодвинул в стороны обоих женщин и воздвигся над судорожно дышащим Микой: - Мы вас берем. Не в штат, а временно, пока не выяснится, выйдет ли из вас толк. Поступаете под начало барышень Шауриных. Будете ставить с ними новый номер. Жалование ваше - двадцать целковых в месяц. Жить есть где? Если что, можете перебраться с вещами сюда. У нас многие живут прямо в театре. Но! – он строго помахал указательным пальцем перед глазами Мики: - Никаких друзей, подружек, гулянок, опозданий, прогулов и запоев. У нас с этим строго. Сборы важнее всего, а сборы нам нужны. Вопросы есть?  
\- Я видел вашу афишу, - сипло выговорил Мика. – На ней написано, гастроли из Москвы в Париж. Это правда или так, для пущего эффекта и красного словца?  
Директор страдальчески закатил глаза. Нина и Белка переглянулись и вздохнули, на девичьих личиках нарисовалась полная безнадежность. Костя нервно дернулся, словно наступил на что-то острое или у него внезапно зуб кольнуло.  
\- Возможно, когда-нибудь, - уже не столь бодро и уверенно протянул Лев Палыч. – Как карта ляжет, знаете ли… - он резко хлопнул в ладоши. – Париж – дело будущего, а нам пока надо до весны дотянуть. Девочки, проводите вашего подопечного, покажите ему, как тут и что. Введите в курс дела, так сказать.  
Старое зеркало в паутине трещин послушно отразило стремительно вошедшего в зал человека. Мика, уже более-менее утвердившийся на ногах, икнул – к ним явился самолично мэтр Арман, магистр предсказаний. Облаченный не в концертный фрак, а в потертую бархатную куртку, мэтр, тем не менее, все равно внушал трепет и уважение.  
\- Вот вы куда запропастились, - сказал он без малейшего акцента. Бросил мимолетный взгляд на Мику. – Новенький? И куда вы его – в акробатику?.. Ну-ну. Лев Палыч, у меня есть к вам дело. Костя, репетиция начинается через полчаса. Хватит подпирать стену, она сегодня не рухнет.  
Мэтр увлек директора за собой, на ходу что-то ему втолковывая. Костя недовольно покрутил носом, кивнул девицам Шауриным и удалился. Мика, которому с двух сторон радостно трещали в уши неугомонные акробатки, поплелся навстречу судьбе. Он слегка разочаровался тем, что все его догадки подтвердились. Конечно же, мэтр Арман никакой не иностранец, его имя – просто творческий псевдоним. Невесть почему иноземных исполнителей зрители принимают теплее и с бОльшим энтузиазмом.  
Мику поразило иное: он смекнул, кого изображает на сцене молчаливый Костя с отсутствующей физиономией закоснелого меланхолика. Неумеренно болтливого и разбитного Саньку в кепочке-шестиклинке, парня с фабричной окраины. Ассистента и напарника мэтра Армана.

Следующие полтора месяца Мика провел в аду, обходительно именуемом «репетиции и тренировки для возвращения хорошей физической формы». В повседневном общении сестрички Белка и Нина могли сколько угодно быть милыми и обходительными болтушками, но как только дело касалось работы, они мигом превращались в злобных и безжалостных фурий. «Мы можем, - на два голоса твердили они, - значит, и ты сможешь! Прыгай! Отжимайся! Давай, подтягивайся, мы считаем!»  
Жаловаться на горькую участь смысла не имело. Да и кому жаловаться? Мадам Лисицыной, бывшей балерине, фанатично преданной вере в то, что количество сделанных упражнений неизменно переходит в качество исполнения трюка? Директору, по тридцать раз на дню подсчитывавшему выручку от проданных билетов и ведущему безнадежную войну со скудным бюджетом? Певице Регине и ее аккомпаниатору, с утра начинавшим распевки, наполнявшие здание театра, словно большую пустую и гулкую коробку? Жалобы на жизнь тут были не в цене. Работа, работа и еще раз работа – ради двухчасового представления днем и двух с половиной часового вечером. По выходным к вечерним представлениям добавлялись утренники для детишек.  
Мика вкалывал, ощущая себя скромной ломовой лошадкой, по недоразумению угодившей на скаковой круг – и вот-вот дадут сигнал к началу забега. Растяжки, поддержки, отработка выхода к зрителям, снова треклятые турник, кольца и трапеция, пока в глазах не позеленеет. Не ведавшие пощады сестрицы требовали от него освоить и усвоить то, что должен знать хотя бы начинающий акробат. Мика страдал, потел, перевязывал растянутые запястья – и с удивлением замечал, что с каждым разом упражнения даются все легче. На сцену его пока не выпускали, но дуэт сестер не унывал – ведь именно новый партнер неожиданно для самого себя породил идею будущего нового номера.  
\- Ваши ностальгические раскачивания на качелях и кокетливое помахивание ножками уже не в моде, - рассуждал Мика, расслабленно сидя после очередной тренировки на куче матов и рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как дрессировщик собачек выстраивает своих подопечных в цепочку. Собаки тявкали, вертели хвостами, но слушались. – Зритель желает видеть на сцене нечто устремленное в будущее, эдакое последнее чудо науки…  
\- Чтобы вращалось и сияло, - задумчиво согласилась Белла. – Большой механизм с поворотными лестницами, яркими лампочками…  
\- И зеркалами! – предложила Ниночка. Она вообще легко загоралась новыми замыслами – правда, в костер ее любопытства требовалось постоянно подбрасывать хворост идей, не давая угасать, иначе чернявая Нина теряла интерес и начинала откровенно хандрить. – Зеркала отлично смотрятся на сцене. Особенно если соорудить из них вращающийся трехгранник навроде калейдоскопа. Только кто ж отстегнет нам материалов и подарит денег на такую роскошь?  
\- А если набросать прожект со сметой и предъявить директору? – внес предложение Мика.  
Сестры озадаченно взглянули на него.  
\- Я чертить не умею, - призналась Ниночка.  
\- Костя умеет, - поделилась секретом Белла. – Попросим его. Если придем не с пустыми россказнями, а с бумагами и расчетами, и будем чертовски убедительны, Палыч раскошелится. Кстати, в подвале валяется и ржавеет целая куча всяких стальных штук от номера «Маджипурская клетка смерти». Можно снова пустить их в дело. Мика, ты потолкуй с дядей Ашотом и его ребятами. Уговори их собрать основу для конструкции, а прочее мы доделаем сами - лампы там, провода, трапеции… Чуть не забыла, ведь еще нужны костюмы!  
\- Что-то строгое и облегающее, в серебряных и бордовых тонах…  
\- Затемнённые очки, как у авиаторов!  
\- И долой юбчонки с воланами. Никаких кокетливых оборочек! Рациональность и, этот, как его… минимализм во всем.  
\- А конструкция должна выглядеть загадочной и в высшей степени техничной. Пусть перед началом номера униформа выволочет и подключит к ней какие-нибудь здоровенные провода. Чтобы все это начинало работать, вращаться и гудеть прямо на глазах у публики. И мы будем не выпрыгивать из кулис, а вылезать из аппарата. Распахивается люк – а из него выскакивает Белка!  
\- С двумя револьверами смит-и-вессон наизготовку, по одному в каждой руке. И падает в шпагат.  
\- А револьверы-то зачем?  
\- Пусть выпалит в потолок для пущего эффекта.  
Иногда Мика напрочь отказывался понимать этих цирковых. Они были готовы часами обсуждать детали будущего номера, но редко задумывались о завтрашнем дне. Обиняками Мика выяснил, что даже в самом здании Народного театра циркачи обитают на птичьих правах. Минувшей зимой, когда шли перестановки в верхах, арендовавшая особняк театральная труппа просто-напросто разбежалась, бросив здание на произвол судьбы. Пронырливый Лев Палыч прознал об том, счел, что свято место не должно пустовать – и притащил своих актеров в покинутый театр. Расположившись в захваченном здании, актеры сделали вид, будто так и должно быть. Проверяющим, явившимся весной, предъявили ворох документов с проставленными невесть где и кем печатями внушительного вида. Комиссия поскребла в затылках и постановила считать труппу полноправным арендатором здания. Цирковые охотно пошли на соглашение, но аренду все равно не выплачивали, уверяя, что не знают, кому именно надлежит вносить деньги, да и сумма оплаты так и не была законно установлена.  
Поэтому многие из актеров и актрис жили прямо в театре. Чтобы, если разразится гроза или скандал с выселением, дружно отстоять родные стены – либо же, уступив превосходящим силам противника, быстренько собрать вещички и отправиться за счастьем дальше.  
Поразмыслив, Мика перебрался со Зверинской в Народный театр, подыскав себе комнатушку на третьем этаже, по соседству с репетиционными. И на службу не опоздаешь, и поболтать всегда есть с кем. Труппа жила маленькими бурями в стакане воды, кто-то вечно с кем-то шумно ссорился и не менее шумно мирился. Певица Регина ревновала своего дружка-аккомпаниатора ко всем танцовщицам сразу, у фокусника был бурный роман с жонглеркой, Ниночка Шаурова бегала в расположенное по соседству литературное кафе и вечно заводила там какие-то знакомства. Поклонники стайкой ходили на ее выступления. Белла заключала со всеми желающими пари на то, когда же воздыхатели сестрицы забьют целый ряд партера.  
Мика работал над собой, не забывая поглядывать по сторонам, запоминать и мотать на ус. Вскоре он заметил, что на тренировках новоиспечённого акробатического трио неизменно появляется Костя. Он не давал советов, не встревал с указаниями, просто сидел на скамейке или куче старых матов. Костя вообще был на удивление молчаливым и замкнутым созданием – и тем удивительнее было его преображение всякий вечер. Стоило ему загримироваться, натянуть кудреватый паричок и нахлобучить кепку, и в нем разительно менялось все, от выражения глаз и лица до манер и тембра голоса. «Санёк» ничуть не походил на Костю, Санька с окраин был парнем веселым, острым на язык, разбитным и неугомонным. Ровно от начала до конца представления, после чего маска снималась и укладывалась на дно сундука, а сундук запирался ключом на три оборота.  
Постепенно Мика привык всякий раз краем глаза видеть сутулую фигуру в дальнем конце зала. Костя рассеянно смотрел на него и сестер, безостановочно, плавно отбивая пальцами на колене быстрый, четкий ритм. Сначала Мика принял его движения за нервный тик, потом понял – это своеобразное упражнение. Быстро движущиеся пальцы посылали в мир беззвучные сигналы или создавали мелодию, которую не слышал никто, кроме Кости.  
Но порой случались дни, когда Костя не выбивал свою загадочную азбуку Морзе, а просто сидел, угрюмо сгорбившись и низко опустив голову. Осторожно массируя подушечками пальцев виски, как это делают страдающие мигренью. Мика хотел подойти, спросить, не нужно ли ему чего – стакан воды там или таблетку зауриновского аспирина? Белка удержала, шепотом пояснив: в такие моменты Костю лучше всего не беспокоить. От разговоров и чужих забот ему становится хуже. Посидит немного, и все пройдет.  
Мэтру Арману отлучки компаньона были не по душе. Стоило Косте хотя бы на часок задержаться на чужой репетиции, как мэтр появлялся в дверях и требовательно манил его пальцем. Костя вставал и уходил, не возражая, не споря, вообще не произнося ни слова – как будто мэтр имел полное право невозбранно распоряжаться его временем.  
По возможности Мика всякий раз наблюдал на номером мэтра Армана – с приставного места в зале или из-за кулис – пытаясь разгадать секрет «чтения мыслей». Он даже рискнул спросить у Белки, не знает ли она, в чем кроется подвох. Акробатка подняла его на смех.  
\- Никогда не расспрашивай о технике чужого трюка и не разглашай собственных тайн. Это нерушимое правило цирка, почти что закон, - растолковала она. – Ежли сам допер, как работается номер, помалкивай. Ни слова своим, ни тем более чужим. Стоит зашуршать слуху о том, якобы кто-то не в силах удержать язык на запоре, его все начинают сторониться. Такого человека не возьмут ни в одно приличное место. Никто не захочет с ним работать, понимаешь меня?  
\- Понимаю, - заверил девушку Мика. – Однако смотреть на чужие номера и пытаться разгадывать их не запрещается?  
\- Это можно, - тряхнула белокурыми кудряшками Белла. – Мы даже порой нарочно ходим в другие цирки, смотрим, какие номера они ставят, прикидываем, нельзя ли чего позаимствовать… Смотреть и думать, короче, можно – а болтать и выспрашивать нельзя!  
Подивившись гибкому моральному кодексу, Мика вернулся к наблюдениям. Он по-прежнему был твердо уверен, что никаким чтением и передачей мыслей на расстояние тут и не пахнет. Возможно, они как-то обмениваются сведениями во время трюка? Но Санька, ходя по рядам, непрерывно болтает – шутит, балагурит с публикой, подначивает мэтра Армана, заигрывает с девушками... Обычный треп циркового зазывалы, потешающего зрителей и отвлекающего внимание от сцены, где идет незаметная подготовка трюка. В нужный момент – ап! – фокус исполнен. Никто не заметил, когда именно бумажную розочку подменили живым кроликом. Но ведь и роза, и кролик с морковкой в зубах не превращались друг в друга, они были заранее где-то спрятаны, дожидаясь в тайнике того мгновения, когда их широким жестом извлекут на свет!  
Впрочем, мэтр Арман с ассистентом сами по себе были той еще загадкой. Мэтр, по слухам, года два или три тому удержал предприятие на краю падения в бездонную финансовую пропасть и стал наравне с Палычем совладельцем труппы. Шептались, первоначально мэтр Арман был неплохим иллюзионистом, спецом по трансформации и перемещению предметов. Потом к нему присоединился Костя, и они создали трюк с чтением мыслей на расстоянии. Номер шел уже год с небольшим, и ни разу исполнители не допустили ни одного промаха, ни единой ошибки. Ответы мэтра Армана всегда пугающе точны. Мика сам был свидетелем того, как мэтр угадывал многозначные номера паспортов и удостоверений, оглашал содержимое телеграмм и писем из карманов зрителей, вразбивку и подряд цитировал абзацы из случайно взятых книг и газетных статей…  
В конце зимы Мика удрученно признался себе: его не так занимают секреты эффектного номера, как личность мэтра Армана. А в зал он всякий раз пробирается исключительно затем, чтобы еще разок полюбоваться на мага и чародея и послушать его звучный голос с грассирующим акцентом.  
Вне зала Мика редко натыкался на мэтра. Жил тот не в театре, а в приличной съемной квартире, от прочих актеров держался особняком. Деньги у него водились, порой по завершении представления он с шиком отбывал в город на моторе или на извозчике, слывя среди цирковых редкостным транжирой и махинатором. Мэтра недолюбливали и побаивались, хотя вроде бы тот никому не сделал ничего дурного, но всячески поддерживал труппу. Совершая порой широкие жесты вроде оплаченного ужина для всех актеров в ресторане «Маскарад» на Кронверкском, ссуды поиздержавшимся за мизерный процент или взяток чиновникам, чтобы Народный театр оставили в покое. Возможно, причина общей неприязни крылась в подчеркиваемой манере мэтра Армана держать себя за непризнанного владельца театра, полагая всех прочих скромными исполнителями своей воли.  
Костя на расспросы о компаньоне холодно отмалчивался. Причем с таким выражением лица, что спрашивающий горько сожалел о своем любопытстве и впредь зарекался лезть в чужие дела.  
В городе повеяло грядущей весной. Сугробы в парке сделались рыхлыми и ноздреватыми, ветер с реки – пронзительно-резким, пропитанным смутными запахами моря. Налетевшие невесть откуда стаи крикливых чаек вели в небе яростные бои с вороньим племенем. В газетах писали о затишье на фронтах и о новом витке переговоров, нехорошо оживившиеся законодатели готовились обрушить на обывательские головы новые декреты о борьбе с роскошью, безработицей и изменении призывного возраста.  
В пустующем полуподвальном зале вовсю шла подготовка к новому номеру трио Шауриных, с легкой руки Нины получившем гордое имя «Гильотина будущего в лампиончиках». Мика в легком ужасе сознавал, что через две-три недели ему предстоит выйти с девушками на сцену, и недоумевал касательно настроения труппы. Что-то изменилось, что-то носилось недосказанностью по коридорам и лестницам, репетиционным залам и фойе. Мика ощущал сгущающуюся напряженность, порой взрывающуюся ссорами на пустом месте и женскими истериками, но знал, что выспрашивать бесполезно – ничего не скажут.  
Пусть он пережил бок о бок с труппой тяжелую, тягомотную и голодную зиму, он так и не стал своим. Оставаться ему чужаком, пока он не отыграет свое первое выступление. Пока не покажет на сцене, чего добился за эти месяцы. Пока сестрицы-акробатки не признают его равноправным участником своего номера.  
Мика по нескольку часов в день тренировался на «Гильотине», привыкая к качающимся трапециям и изломанным углам, вечно норовившим подло врезаться в бок или ногу. Уставая, дремал на куче старых попон, оставшихся с тех времен, когда Народный театр был Варьете Амюзанти и в постановках участвовали лошади. От слежавшейся грубой ткани до сих пор несло запахом животных. Мика зарылся поглубже, качаясь на грани сна и яви, и мысленно хмыкая: надо же, как оно все получилось и повернулось… был студент-недоучка, стал циркач. И вроде бы даже неплохой, хотя Нинка всякий миг раздраженно кричит на него, мол, не будь колодой, двигайся легче! Фиксируй хват, мать твою, фиксируй, я сейчас хряпнусь задницей! Следи за ногами, куда колено ушло!  
\- Вроде никого, - от раздавшегося прямо над ухом голоса с жестяными интонациями Мика нервно дернулся вскочить, но вовремя опомнился. В пустой зальчик, посреди которого агрессивно топорщилась футуристическими изгибами «Гильотина», вошли мэтр Арман и Костя. – Нужно поговорить.  
\- Говори, я тебя слушаю, - мэтр, заложив руки за спину, обошел вокруг конструкции. Поцокал языком, покачал трапецию: - Вот это настоящий полет фантазии. Публика будет в восторге… Так о чем бишь мы?  
Мика неловко заерзал. Встать – неудобно как-то получится. Остаться – стать невольным свидетелем разговора, который наверняка его не касается. Наверное, будет лучше продолжать прикидываться одной из старых попон. Невиданное дело – Костя выглядит раздраженным. Зато мэтр на удивление благодушен.  
\- Кто она? – сухо осведомился Костя и уточнил: - Женщина, ночевавшая вчера в нашей квартире. Заметь, я ни словом не упомянул о той особе, в обществе которой тебя видели третьего для в «Метрополе».  
\- Петербург - удивительно маленький город, - снисходительно пожал плечами мэтр Арман. – Ты что, установил за мной слежку? Какая разница, кем были эти дамы? Мимолетные увлечения. Я даже их имен не помню.  
\- Прежде ты не приводил своих мимолетных домой, - рыкнул Костя. Мика поневоле поежился под своей попоной: ой-ей, какие страсти с пряным декадентским душком. А он только-только избавился от паршивых воспоминаний о своих случайных знакомствах.  
\- Если это проявление ревности, то по меньшей мере нелепо, - мэтр уселся на колченогий стул, обычно занимаемый мадам Лисицыной. – Успокойся. Возьми себя в руки и прояви логичность. Я обещал вытащить тебя отсюда, и я это сделаю. Вот только тебе не хуже меня известно: мы прозевали те сумбурные деньки, когда выезд из страны никем не контролировался. Уехать мог любой и каждый. Никто не спрашивал паспортов, никто не проверял билетов. Теперь милая Отчизна держит двери на замке и отпирает их крайне неохотно. Ты представляешь, какое количество документов я должен собрать и скольких чиновников обаять? Эти дамы, которых ты заочно возненавидел – они ступеньки нашей лестницы к спасению. У них есть полезные знакомства. Они в силах помочь нам, потому что в противном случае мы будем бесконечно отираться в очередях под дверями посольств. Не мы одни пытаемся догнать последний вагон уходящего поезда. Я хочу, чтобы мы уехали отсюда не нищими беглецами, а людьми со средствами.  
Он поймал хмурящегося Костю за руку и притянул ближе, поставив перед собой. Проникновенно глянул снизу вверх:  
\- Все это я делаю ради тебя. Да, ты талант, но даже таланту нужно что-то есть и на что-то жить. Хорошо, у нас есть номер. Отличный номер. Но кто поручится, что там, за границей, он по-прежнему будет приносить доход? Там свои условия и другая публика, а мы даже изъясняемся по-английски или там по-французски с пятого на десятое. И потом, ты ведь не собираешься всю оставшуюся жизнь кривляться на цирковой арене?  
\- Выучим язык, поставим новый номер, - буркнул Костя. Мэтр Арман сокрушенно вздохнул:  
\- Какой же ты все-таки ребенок. Ревнивый, злой и непредусмотрительный. Напрочь не сознающий того, что твои способности могут быть использованы где-то, помимо балагана. Да и на подмостках ты не слишком преуспел. Вспомни, чем ты занимался, когда я подобрал тебя. Не забыл? Ну то-то же.  
Маг и чародей встал, быстрым и властным движением взъерошив короткие волосы на затылке ассистента. То ли приласкал, то ли отвесил мимолетного подзатыльника, добродушно проворчав:  
\- Не куксись и не расстраивай сам себя. Все будет хорошо, обещаю.  
Он повернулся к приунывшему напарнику спиной, и в эту широкую самодовольную спину Костя метнул свой отравленный клинок:  
\- Ты и до меня не больно-то процветал! Великий Бальдини с нижегородской ярмарки! Превращение курицы в яйцо, распиливание женщины вдоль и поперек! Дешевые трюки для дешевой публики!  
\- Каждый зарабатывает, как может, - с достоинством отпарировал мэтр. – Уж лучше быть Великим Бальдини с хорошим заработком, чем корчить из себя профурсетку - непризнанного гения. Которого, прошу заметить, выбрасывали за порог после первой же недели работы. Он, видите ли, не в силах ужиться с труппой.  
\- Если бы я не придумал Сеть и не поделился с тобой, ты бы до сих пор торчал в глубинке! – с еле сдерживаемой злостью выкрикнул Костя. – Я сделал тебя тем, что ты есть теперь!  
Мэтр Арман круто развернулся на каблуке – жалобно скрипнули грязные доски – совершив длинный, танцующий шаг, с лёгкостью переносивший его с одного конца сцены на другой. Оказавшись за спиной у Кости, не успевшего шарахнуться в сторону, он ловко прихватил заартачившегося ассистента в подобие боксерского захвата – одна рука вокруг горла, другая удерживает локоть противника от намерения воткнуться в солнечное сплетение. Костя резко выдохнул и застыл.  
\- Давай-ка расставим все по своим местам, - холодно отчеканил мэтр Арман. – Давно пора было это сделать, да не хотелось портить тебе настроение. Не льсти себе и не занимайся самообманом. Сам по себе ты ничего не стоишь. У тебя нет артистического дара. Нет обаяния. Ты не смотришься на сцене, не привлекаешь зрителей. Можешь сколько угодно корчить из себя непризнанного Галуаза, но у тебя даже толкового образования нет. Единственное, чем ты обладаешь, так это хорошей памятью. Но даже ею ты не мог толком распорядиться, пока тебя не направили. Сеть твоя? Она остроумна, но ничуть не нова. Мнемонические номера ставились и сто, и двести лет назад. Будь я нечист на руку, я мог бы давно заменить тебя кем-нибудь другим, кто в силах более толково дополнять мой образ на сцене. Но я пытаюсь заботиться о тебе. Не получая взамен ничего, кроме неблагодарности. Кстати!  
Мэтр пальцами приподнял голову Кости за подбородок:  
\- Сколько я напоминал тебе, чтобы ты не выставлял напоказ свои дурные привычки? Однако ты меня не слушаешь и продолжаешь торчать на репетициях шустрых сестренок. Пока они были девичьим дуэтом, они тебя не интересовали. Но стоило объявиться новенькому, как ты немедля зачастил к ним. Разумеется, я навел справки. Этот Мика - грязный, порочный уличный мальчишка. Не удивлюсь, если в один прекрасный день его поймают за взломом кассы... Знай я тебя хуже, посоветовал бы завести себе подружку. Жаль, что девушки тебя совсем не волнуют. Ты такой, каков есть, да-да, я это прекрасно помню. Вечером ты непременно получишь свое. А теперь ответь – мы понимаем друг друга?  
\- Отлично понимаем, - почти беззвучно отозвался Костя. Мэтр тряхнул его за плечи:  
\- Не слышу. Ты понимаешь меня? Будешь вести себя разумно и прилично?  
\- Да, - ответ был дан столь же тихим голосом, но мэтр Арман счел урок усвоенным. Ослабил хватку, оттолкнув Костю и брезгливо скривившись:  
\- Сколько хлопот, а все ради чего? Ладно, иди готовься. Не подведи меня вечером. Вчера ты допустил две ошибки, мне едва удалось отвлечь от них публику. Нам ведь ни к чему разочарованные зрители?  
\- Я не ошибся, - пробормотал Костя вслед ушедшему старшему напарнику, с треском захлопнувшему за собой дверь. – Я никогда не ошибаюсь. Это ты не в силах ничего толком запомнить… - его физиономия, обычно блеклая и невыразительная, пошла багряными пятнами. Длилось это несколько мгновений, потом багрянец сменился мертвенной синевой. Костя, шатаясь, прошел пару шагов и рухнул на маты. Скорчился, как младенец в материнской утробе, обхватил руками голову. До Мики долетел низкий, скулящий стон - и память с готовностью подсказала: так выла собака, отброшенная с рельс пролетающим поездом. Пес подергался немного и издох, а Костя продолжал хрипло постанывать, и выносить мучительный звук было просто невозможно.  
Мика выбрался из своего тайника. Маты под его тяжестью разъехались в стороны, Костя ничего не заметил. Ассистент чтеца мыслей стенал, так крепко сжимая ладонями виски, словно пытался раздавить собственную голову. Мика замялся, испугавшись и не зная, что делать. Белла запрещала беспокоить Костю, когда у того болела голова, но сейчас скручивало, как мокрую тряпку в руках работящей поломойки. Нельзя же просто бросить человека в таком состоянии и уйти. А вдруг расшибется? Или, как страдающие падучей болезнью, язык себе отгрызет?  
Представив откушенный язык и россыпи кровавых пятен на полу, Мика содрогнулся. Подобрался ближе, поймал Костю за плечи. Не придумав ничего лучшего, уложил головой себе на колени. Постепенно тот затих, даже кричать и скрипеть зубами перестал. Лежал с закрытыми глазами и порой судорожно, с присвистом, втягивал воздух. Мика сидел, как мышь под метлой, про себя молясь об одном: только бы никому не взбрело в голову сунуться в зал. Дурацкая ситуация выйдет, и объяснить что-то будет затруднительно… По неосведомленности своей Мика считал мэтра и Костю удачным цирковым дуэтом, а у них вон как все сложно. Не зная подробностей, конечно, трудно рассудить, кто в этом споре прав, а кто нет. Мике казалось, что Костя совсем не такая уж бездарность, каким его старательно выставлял мэтр Арман. Что у них там – опостылевшая связь, былая привязанность, взаимный расчет, надоевшая дружба… или совсем другое? Мэтр сказал, у Кости дурные привычки… Да у него вообще никаких привычек нет, ни дурных, ни хороших. Это же ходячая статуя невозмутимости! Но на репетиции к сестренкам и Мике он заглядывал исправно, в этом мэтр кругом прав… С другой стороны, если б у них что-то было, весь театр с наслаждением сплетничал бы, а до Мики не доходило ни единого слуха.  
Костя дернулся и резким движением сел. Пригладил короткий ежик волос, яростно зыркнул на Мику. Тот быстро вскинул руки, зачастив:  
\- Ничего не знаю. Ничего не видел. Пришел потренироваться лишний раз, увидел, как ты на полу валяешься… испугался, вдруг ты сейчас голову разобьешь. Тебе как, лучше? Ухожу, уже ухожу…  
\- Врешь, - дернул углом рта Костя. – Впрочем, какая теперь разница… Сиди. Нет, правда, посиди тут. Меня сейчас отпустит, я знаю, - он привычно помассировал висок, нехотя пояснив: - В этот раз как-то очень здорово прихватило, прямо как гвозди вколачивали… Много интересного услышал? – прозрачно-серые глаза были холодными, непроницаемым, как камешки на днезамерзающего ручья.  
\- Это ваши с Арманом дела и счеты, мне в них встревать резона нету, - ушел от ответа Мика. – Сами разберетесь, кто из вас кому что должен. Мое дело – сторона.  
\- Это правильно, - уныло одобрил Костя. – Каждый сам по себе, каждый сам за себя, только бог за всех, но его вроде как теперь нету… И у меня ничего нету, только эта чертова память… Я такого не просил! – в голос выкрикнул он, обращаясь к облупившемуся подвальному потолку и темной угловатой массе конструкции. – Я ничего этого не хотел, а оно есть! Оно живет во мне, грызет изнутри, как крыса – каждый день, каждый час, всякое мгновение… Все, что я смог сделать – заточить ее в клетку, сплести вокруг нее сеть из слов и образов, но и это Арман хочет забрать себе. Для него Сеть – просто эффектный сценический номер, образчик мнемотехники, на котором можно хорошо заработать, а я – никчемный довесок!  
\- Может, он так говорит, но совсем так не думает, - вякнул Мика. – У вас прекрасный дуэт, все это знают. Потрясающий номер, другого такого ни у кого нет. Арман ведь не круглый дурак, собственными руками губить то, что приносит ему доход. Он просто грозился, что возьмет другого ассистента. Никто, кроме тебя, не справится, точно тебе говорю.  
\- Да, потому что все узелки на Сети завязаны мной. Только я знаю ее секреты, - безрадостно закивал Костя. – Он хочет заполучить их. И заполучит – не сейчас, так через день, или через месяц… Вынудит меня перенести Сеть на бумагу, и тогда ему станет все едино, кого взять в ассистенты. Лишь бы память была хорошая… Знаешь, кто такая Мнемозина? – он ткнул в недоумевающего Мику пальцем.  
\- Богиня памяти, - вспомнил гимназические уроки истории Мика. – Дочка Урана, подружка Зевса, мать девяти муз.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, я – ее незаконный ублюдок, - процедил Костя. – Или она за что-то меня крепко невзлюбила. Я все помню. Даты, цифры, формулы. Не понимаю смысла, но помню. Газетные заголовки. Книги. Расписания поездов. Площадь любого государства, его историю, его правителей от первого до последнего, их жен, детей и любовниц. Мне было года четыре, мы ехали куда-то на поезде. Попутчик оставил на столе реестр товаров торгового дома, я пролистал – и до сих пор его помню!  
\- Поразительно, - искренне восхитился Мика, с трудом запоминавший номера домов и квартир, трусливо пасуя перед телефонным номером из пяти цифр и шестизначным почтовым индексом. Так вот на чем основан трюк «Чтения мыслей» - на потрясающей памяти Кости!  
\- Это ужасно, - огрызнулся Костя. - Ты представить не можешь, как это мучительно – не иметь возможности забыть. Выкинуть из памяти все, что там скопилось. Почувствовать себя чистым листом… А, что говорить! – он безнадежно махнул рукой. – Арман прав. Я владею сокровищем, которое день за днем сводит меня с ума. Я бы и рад заняться чем-то иным, но ничего другого я не умею. Только помнить и вывязывать бесконечные узелки на Сети.  
\- Да что за Сеть-то? – не выдержал Мика и немедля испугался. Вдруг он перешел запретную черту, расспрашивая о вещи, которая является профессиональным секретом? Но Косте, похоже, сейчас было все едино. Потребность выговориться оказалась сильнее необходимости хранить тайну.  
\- Представь… представь аудиторию. Большая светлая аудитория, на стене висит доска. Здоровенная черная доска от пола до потолка, на которой начерчена таблица со множеством строчек и столбцов. Ты берешь коробку с разноцветным мелом и начинаешь заполнять эту таблицу. Всеми понятиями, которые только приходят тебе в голову и которые относятся к шатающимся вокруг людям. Пишешь, к примеру, в столбце слово «учительница», а в строчке напротив записываешь - «обман». Пишешь «династия Плантагенетов основана в 1154 году», а в строчке напротив ставишь – «плавать». «Ловко» - значит, речь идет о женщине, работающей на фабрике, а если говорим «задача» - о военнослужащем. «Жаль» означает школьника, «очень жаль» - студента, «ерунда» - гимназистку или курсистку. Словосочетание «Ну, это невозможно» скрывает в себе всю историю европейского воздухоплавания, а «за рыбу деньги» - морского флота Англии. Есть условные обозначения для единиц и десятков, для каждой буквы алфавита в отдельности, и для целого вороха понятий. Все это я и зову своей Сетью с узелками, - он шумно и быстро выдохнул.  
Мика поздравил себя с тем, что мыслил в правильном направлении. Фокус крылся не только в натренированной памяти исполнителя и ассистента, но еще и в сложной, гибкой системе условных слов-обозначений. Балагурство и пустозвонство Саньки было искусным средством обмениваться сведениями прямо на глазах ничего не подозревавшей публики. Зрители вручали Саньке документы, сами нашёптывали ответы на свои загадки, и ассистент передавал правильные ответы «чтецу мыслей». Арману оставалось только сопоставить узелки Сети и эффектно поразить зрителей немыслимой проницательностью. Публика покорена и готова пасть к ногам чародея нового времени.  
\- Для безупречного исполнения номера тот, кто стоит на сцене, тоже должен обладать превосходной памятью, - подумав, сделал вывод Мика. Костя сморщил нос, честно признав:  
\- Так и есть. Ему не дано вывязывать узелки и придумывать новые, однако мэтр прекрасно запоминает все, сказанное мной. Правда, в последнее время он стал на редкость невнимателен. Допускает ошибки, а потом кричит, что я нарочно путаю обозначения… На самом деле он неплохой человек. Просто… излишне самоуверенный.  
\- Между вами что-то есть? – прежде Мика никогда не решился бы задать подобный вопрос, но сейчас ему показалось – можно. Есть шанс даже получить ответ. – В смысле, помимо выступления дуэтом на сцене?  
\- «Что-то» - очень верное слово, - Костя невесело ухмыльнулся. – У меня была идея, у него – возможность ее осуществить. Мы объединились и добились успеха. Все прочее никого не касается. В первую очередь – тебя, - он рывком вскочил на ноги. – Надеюсь, достанет ума держать язык за зубами?  
Он ушел, не дождавшись ответа. Мика остался сидеть на груде холодных матов и старых вонючих попон, пытаясь разложить полученные сведения по полочкам и сообразить, что ему теперь со всем этим делать. Скорее всего, ничего. Ведь он тут никто и звать его никак. Чужак, прибившийся с улицы в самонадеянной попытке стать за два месяца настоящим артистом. Вмешиваться в чужие споры – себе дороже.

Накануне вечером из типографии доставили пять тюков заказанных Львом Палычем афиш нового образца. Мика помогал их распаковывать. Афиши шуршали и приятно пахли кисловатой краской, оставляя на пальцах размытые оранжевые и черные пятна. На сей раз исполнение плакатов поручили рисовальщику более традиционного толка. Нарисованные люди походили на людей, а не смахивали на перекошенные треугольники и изогнутые штрихи на фоне горящей паутины и спутанных рыболовных сетей. По задумке директора варьете теперь якобы совершало гастрольную поездку из Одессы в Нью-Йорк с остановками в Варшаве и Риме. Вместе с парой служащих Мика резал ворсистые бечевки, разворачивая твердую упаковочную бумагу и собирая афиши в ровные стопки. Пришла Белла, забрала одну из реклам в коллекцию, которую они собирали с сестрой. Рысцой пробежала Нина, пожурила за то, что Мика возится с афишами, хотя мог бы лишний раз упражняться.  
Ни Костя, ни мэтр Арман с утра на глаза не попадались. В последнюю неделю их дела стали из рук вон плохи. До прилюдных ссор еще не доходило, зато мелкие подначки и язвительные замечания сыпались один за другим. Костя откровенно намекал, якобы мэтр выпивает прямо перед представлением и не в силах грамотно отыграть номер. Арман огрызался, шпыняя напарника и заявляя, что память Кости уже отнюдь не та, что прежде, и напоминает прохудившийся мешок.  
Афиши разложили на широких барьерах бывших гардеробных. Завтра придут расклейщики с тачками и ведрами, заберут их и развезут по городу, клея на стены и трамвайные бока. В выходные будет премьера нового номера. Скоро закончится долгая, тяжелая зима и придет весна. Начнется ледоход, окоченевшие в лед деревья подернутся бледным облаком первой листвы. Может, мир хоть немного изменится к лучшему? Даже у колодца с неурядицами сыщется дно.  
В обнимку с обнадеживающей мыслью Мика побрел в свой закуток. В репетиционной за стеной под раздражённое «Легче прыжок! Выше ножку!» и мерное клацание клавиш хрипатого пианино отплясывали девицы из варьете. Снизу долетал заливистый лай дрессированных пуделей – собаки что-то не поделили и теперь взахлеб, как уличные шавки, тявкали друг на друга. Мика привык к этим несущимся со всех сторон отголоскам, торопливым шагам, скрипам и постукиваниям, разрозненным аккордам и обрывкам мелодий. Они стали частью его дневной и ночной жизни. Без них даже сон как-то не шел.  
Он был уверен, что только-только уронил голову на подушку, и не успело миновать еще и четверти часа. Кто-то затряс его за плечо, сперва осторожно, потом настойчивее. Когда же Мика продрал глаза, собираясь искренне и громко возмутиться актерской бесцеремонностью, чья-то холодная и жесткая ладонь зажала ему рот. Мика растерянно замычал, и на ухо ему прошипели:  
\- Тише. Тихо, ладно? Это я. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Прямо сейчас и быстро.  
\- Костя? – Мика отпихнул чужую ладонь. – Что-то стряслось? У нас беда? – он принюхался, усвоив, что худшая неприятность для Народного театра – пожар. – А свет хотя бы можно зажечь?  
Щелкнул выключатель. Раз, другой, все впустую. На третий раз контакты замкнулись, ток побежал по проводам, спираль в маленькой стеклянной колбе разгорелась бледно-оранжевым огоньком. Мика в изумлении вытаращился на незваного полуночного гостя – тот потерял по дороге свою маску извечной невозмутимости и выглядел крайне встревоженным.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, который час?  
\- Половина второго, - Костя бросил мимолетный взгляд на часы и торопливо выдохнул: - Я по уши в дерьме. Мне нужно с кем-то поговорить. Я не знаю, что делать. Я… я запутался.  
\- Ты что-то натворил? – Мика подвинулся, освободив Косте место рядом с собой на продавленном матрасе. – Слушай, успокойся и говори по порядку. Мы все исправим или что-нибудь придумаем…  
\- Ничего уже не исправить, - Костя отбил пальцами нервную дробь на колене и судорожным рывком намертво переплел пальцы в замок. – Я убил Армана.  
Мика сморгнул. Проглотил первый, сам собой лезущий на язык вопрос: «Уверен?». Уж больно Костя походил на человека, вволю нанюхавшегося сладкой белой пудры из дальних стран, после которой реальность и вымысел с веселым хихиканьем начинают быстро-быстро меняться местами. И не различить, где то, что было на самом деле, а где то, что ты видел исключительно в своем воображении.  
\- Э-э… зачем ты это сделал, если не секрет? – наконец выдавил Мика. – Когда и где? В смысле, труп-то где?  
\- Труп в квартире на Широкой, двери я запер, ключи выбросил, - без запинки отозвался Костя. Нет, непохоже, чтобы он пребывал в дурманном одурении. Очень взволнован и напуган, но трезв и не под кокаиновой понюшкой, решил Мика. – Я… Он… Послушай, мне кажется, что при тебе можно называть вещи своими именами. Ты ведь поймешь? – Мика кивнул, мол, пойму. – Арман был моим… не только партнёром по сцене и компаньоном, но и…  
\- Дружком в постели, - закончил фразу Мика. – Я догадался. Ничего, случается. Не отвлекайся.  
\- Я провел с ним весь день, - справившись с наиболее тяжким признанием, Костя заговорил быстрее и четче: - Вечером мы приехали на квартиру, и там… У Армана было неплохое жалование в театре, но этого ему было недостаточно. Он вел дела с перекупщиками, с торговцами реквизированным имуществом, вкладывал немалые средства и получал с них изрядный доход. Так вот, он сказал, что ему наконец удалось оформить документы на право выезда из страны. Деньги он обратил в акции и драгоценные побрякушки. Больше его здесь ничто и никто не держит. Я стал расспрашивать, когда и каким образом мы выберемся из страны, а он – он рассмеялся в ответ. Спросил, неужели я в самом деле надеялся уехать вместе с ним? Посоветовал мне вернуться с небес на землю, - Костя быстро и судорожно сглотнул. – Сказал, я не более, чем обуза. Мол, он не занимается благотворительностью. Я взрослый человек, в силах сам позаботиться о себе. Он вывозит женщину, свою подельницу. Там, за границей, у нее есть богатые родственники. Они щедро отблагодарят спасителя. Что касается меня, я волен убираться на все четыре стороны. И… там около кровати стоял ночник, тяжелый такой… Я схватил его и ударил Армана по голове. Он не закричал, не успел. У него череп хрустнул. Или это абажур разбился. С противным таким звуком. Он свалился с кровати, подергался и затих. Тогда я забрал его кошелек, отыскал документы для выезда, запер двери и ушел.  
Костя полез за пазуху, вытащив небольшой бювар красной кожи и показав ошарашенному Мике краешек казенного вида справки:  
\- Пропуск на два лица. На борт «Селены». Это грузовой дирижабль, он принадлежит остзейской торговой компании и отчаливает завтра… в смысле сегодня, около десяти утра, с военного причала за Межевой академией. Иногда они берут пассажиров, тех, у кого есть разрешение с визой… - он бормотал все быстрее и быстрее: - Эта женщина, что хотела уехать с Арманом… Спозаранку она заявится на квартиру, начнет трезвонить… Ей не откроют, она встревожится. Вопрос в том, обратится ли она в полицию? Или решит, что Арман обманул ее и уехал один, - Костя перевел дух и робко, словно извиняясь, добавил: - Я погорячился, да? Не надо было его убивать. Просто… все так быстро произошло, я не смог ничего толком обдумать, поддался эмоциям. Мне стало так досадно, что Арман одним махом перечеркнул все, бывшее между нами прежде. Я мог бы понять и простить, если б он хоть словом заикнулся о том, что любит эту женщину… Но Арман признает… признавал только точный расчет. Спасти пройдошливую дамочку с обеспеченной родней выгодно. Моя полезность исчерпалась. У него есть деньги, ему больше не нужна работа в варьете. И что мне теперь делать? Оставить все как есть, надеясь, что мое имя не всплывет? А оно всплывет, непременно всплывет. Как только выяснится, что Арман мертв, сразу же подумают на меня. Из-за того, чтобы между нами было. Решат, я прикончил его в припадке ревности. Швырнут за решетку… или расстреляют по-быстрому!  
\- Полиция нынче работает из рук вон плохо, - согласился Мика. – Однако та женщина, сам говорил, не побежит с жалобами в участок. В театре неладное заподозрят только к вечеру, когда Арман не явится к началу представления… У тебя есть по меньшей мере пять или шесть часов.  
\- Пять или шесть часов – для чего? – горько осведомился Костя. – Чтобы сидеть и вздрагивать в ожидании стука в дверь?  
\- У тебя вроде как есть документы, добытые Арманом, - напомнил Мика. – Давай глянем, что там.  
Неловким движением открыв бювар, Костя перебрал листки с казенными печатями. Мика сунулся посмотреть. Вот, надо полагать, паспорт мэтра Армана, на самом деле носившего имя Арсения Колыванова, вот гражданская метрика Ольги Рыбарь, его вероятной попутчицы, пропуска на борт дирижабля, наверняка обошедшиеся в изрядную сумму… Паспорт и метрика снабжены фотоснимками – расплывчатыми, не очень хорошего качества, позволяющими лишь составить общее представление о физиономии изображенного и отличить мужчину от женщины. Мика перевел взгляд с фотографии на Костю:  
\- Слушай, ты ведь разбудил меня не ради жалоб на несправедливость мира? Хочешь моего совета – используй шанс. Бери бумаги. Вряд ли кто из пилотов станет дотошно проверять твои документы. Представишься Арманом, скажешь, будто твоя спутница передумала, и улетишь на «Селене». Может, там тебе станет лучше, чем здесь…  
\- А… а я как-то не подумал об этом, - растерянно признался бывший ассистент ныне покойного чтеца мыслей. – Но как же ты?  
\- А что – я? – Мика дернул плечом. – Я никаким боком не причастен к вашей истории. Буду жить дальше, что еще остается? Поставлю номер с девочками, подожду, вдруг улыбнется удача…  
\- Пойдем вместе, - неожиданно предложил Костя. Мика хмыкнул:  
\- В разрешении на выезд вписаны мужчина и женщина. Вряд ли служащие аэропорта с легкостью согласятся на замену женщины неизвестным парнем без документов.  
\- У Армана были… есть деньги. Заплатим пилотам! – не отступался Костя.  
\- Кому? Как ты это себе представляешь? Будем носиться по ангарам в поисках, кому бы всучить взятку? – отпарировал Мика. – Вдруг этих денег не хватит? Или мы наткнемся на вороватого типа, который прикарманит подачку и оставит нас ни с чем? Нет, выбирайся сам. У одного человека больше шансов проскочить, чем у двоих. Давай, шустро собирай шмотки. Ночных извозчиков больше нет, так что придется своим ходом. Тут ведь по прямой по проспекту через мосты, верно? Часа через два-три добредешь. Приткнешься в ночной пивной до утра. Предъявишь паспорт, поднимешься на борт, только тебя и видели.  
\- Один я никуда не поеду, - Костя упрямо замотал головой.  
\- Ну на кой ляд я тебе сдался? – в искреннем недоумении шепотом взвыл Мика. – Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь!  
\- Это неважно, - Костя отвел взгляд, уставился в давно немытый пол. – Я плохо разбираюсь в людях, но мне почему-то показалось… казалось, у нас есть что-то общее. Что ты поймешь меня, потому что о тебе говорили… - он сбился. - Я слышал краем уха, будто… будто ты… Это ведь были просто грязные сплетни, правда? Я снова ошибся, извини, это и в самом деле было глупо…  
\- Прежде я зарабатывал тем, что изображал собачку для богатых дамочек, - раздраженно признался Мика. – Когда же все пошло наперекосяк, выбирать не приходилось. Не знаю, кто и что тебе наболтал, но скорее всего, тебе сказали правду. Я был не очень разборчив в связях и не раздумывал, кому подставить задницу. Просто очень хотелось выжить, понимаешь? В кои веки мне повезло, и я не…  
\- Ты не хочешь бросать хорошее место ради того, что какой-то неудачник вляпался по самое не могу, - подвел итог Костя. – Это верно. Никто не давал мне права взваливать на тебя свои трудности, - к нему вернулся прежний сосредоточенно-отсутствующий вид. – Может, все образуется само собой. У Армана было много подозрительных знакомых. Решат, что его прикончил кто-то из них. Он ведь был изрядно нечист на руку, вот его и... Я пойду. Извини, что разбудил и вообще… - он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, неловко поднявшись на ноги. – Это мои проблемы, так ведь?  
«Я пожалею об этом. Я горько-горько пожалею об этом».  
\- Стой, - Мика вскочил. – Стой, никуда не ходи, ничего не говори. Я скоро вернусь.  
Заимствовать у своих – не самый лучший поступок. Если б не глухая полночь, Мика скупил бы все необходимое в ближайшей лавке, но сейчас не оставалось другого выхода. В одном из стоящих в коридоре массивных шкафов танцовщицы хранили верхнюю одежду и разрозненные части актерских костюмов. В полутьме Мика выгреб то, что показалось ему подходящим по виду и размеру, на цыпочках вернулся в комнату, швырнув на матрац ворох дамского барахла. Костя удивленно склонил голову набок:  
\- Я правильно понял, ты предлагаешь?..  
\- Совершенно верно, - Мика встряхнул подвернувшуюся под руку длинную прямую юбку. – Вопрос лишь в том, кто из нас правдоподобней изобразит деву в бегах. Кинем монетку? Орел или решка?  
\- Решка. Будем считать, я бросил и выиграл, - Костя непонятно усмехнулся, пояснив: - У меня есть… небольшой опыт. Думаю, я справлюсь лучше. Давай-ка пока упакуем этот наряд. Ни за какие сокровища мира я не пойду в нем по городу. Даже ночью. В твоем хозяйстве сыщется чемодан или саквояж?  
Спасибо нынешней моде, освободившей женщин от необходимости таскать на себе три верхние и четыре нижние юбки, не считая корсета и многослойной блузы. Теперь для создания образа фальшивой дамочки понадобились лишь юбка, укороченное дорожное пальто, шляпка-капор с оторочкой из поддельного соболя, пара сапог и заплетенный в короткую косу белокурый парик. Необходимое добро было торопливо запихано в раззявленную пасть саквояжа, и двое беглецов украдкой спустились по черной лестнице на задворки театрального здания. Под ногами немедля захлюпало, и Мике подумалось: все это происходит не с ним. Он просто читает роман о похождениях своего тезки или видит сон. Ведь он же всегда плыл по течению, бездумно позволяя жизни нести себя, подолгу застревая на отмелях и проскакивая стремнины. Это совсем не в характере Мики: мчаться навстречу неизвестности с поддельными бумагами в кармане и в компании угрюмого типа, чей разум напичкан ворохом давно минувших дат и ненужных сведений. Мика никогда бы не совершил ничего подобного. Мика бы затаился в своем уголке и отсиделся, уж точно не отправился бы в безумный поход в обществе вероятного убийцы. Ведь ему было здесь неплохо. В кои веки он чего-то добился – добился собственными силами, шаг за шагом, день за днем. И вот он ковыляет по бесконечному проспекту, спотыкаясь о медленно тающие глыбы грязного льда, и темные громады домов смыкаются над головой, как стены ущелья.  
\- Вдруг нас даже слушать не станут, и всем армановым бумажкам грош цена в базарный день? – они довольно далеко ушли от театра, добравшись до маленького моста над Карповкой, и только сейчас Костя подал голос.  
\- Значит, развернемся и побредем обратно, - буркнул Мика. Как сестренки обойдутся без него? Как труппе сделать достойные сборы, если в представлении больше не будет эффектного трюка с чтением мыслей? Опять он не задумался, прежде чем раззявить рот. Надо было убеждать Костю в том, что все обойдется, а не подбивать на побег. Но Мику самого ослепила шальная возможность выбраться отсюда. Мысль о том, что ему в руки чудесным образом упали ключи к спасению, к утраченной вере в завтрашний день. Отчего бы не рискнуть? Ну, не выйдет ничего путного, выставят их с аэродрома взашей, только и всего. Ему выпало несколько часов надежды. Он уже успел позабыть, каково это – надеяться на что-то. И Костя будет рядом. Ничего, что из него слова клещами не вытянешь. Достаточно того, что они вдвоем, плечом к плечу, идут навстречу сырому пронизывающему ветру с реки.  
Потянулись фабричные кварталы, пустынные и безлюдно-вымершие в глухой ночной час. Фонари не горели, лишь кое-где в окнах цехов мерцали тусклые огоньки. Казалось, их зажгли не живые люди, но мертвецы, навечно прикованные к своим станкам и обреченные давить на рычаг и вращать огромные колеса.  
Оскальзываясь и поддерживая друг друга, Мика и Костя сползли с набережной на большую наплавную переправу в створе Флюгерной улицы. Со дня на день должен был начаться ледоход, и по правую руку от соединенных цепями понтонов горбились, лезли друг на друга, выпячивали обломанные острые края льдины. В проемах между ними маслянисто качалась черная вода. Переправа обледенела, Мике ужасно захотелось повернуть назад – или плюхнуться на четвереньки и медленно двигаться ползком, крохотными шажками, мертвой хваткой цепляясь за занозистые доски и проржавевшие балки. Мика поскуливал от ужаса, но шел, широко расставив руки и отгоняя от себя навязчивую картинку: вот он теряет равновесие, съезжает к краю переправы, суча руками и вопя благим матом, вон со всплеском падает между понтоном и кромкой льда… и железный край понтона всмятку разбивает его голову, после чего он камнем идет ко дну.  
Река была широкой, такой широкой. И все же она закончилась, двое выкарабкались на берег и какое-то время неподвижно сидели на ледяных глыбах, тяжело дыша и убеждая себя в том, что самое страшное осталось позади.  
\- Надо идти, - Костя поднялся на ноги и шатнулся из стороны в сторону. Утвердился, упрямо повторив: - Надо идти. Отсюда уже совсем недалеко, рукой подать.  
\- Ага, если у тебя рука длиной километров эдак в пять или шесть, - вяло отшутился Мика.  
Они миновали мрачные, закопчённые заводские склады и покинутые летние дачи, выглядевшие покосившимися памятниками на заброшенных могилах былых летних деньков, с граммофонами на верандах и качелями в цветущих садах. С неба сыпалась мокрая крупа, не то дождь, не то снег. Перебрались через бежавшую по высокой насыпи одноколейку, по которой прежде доставляли груз к окрестным мастерским. Мика прежде не бывал в этих краях и с трудом представлял, где они находятся по отношению к реке и центру города, однако Костя уверенно топал вперед. Пройдя под железнодорожными мостами, они вдруг выбрались на вполне пристойного вида улицу с добротными высокими домами и магазинами в первых этажах. Большие стеклянные витрины были заколочены, но жестяные вывески на лавках никуда не делись, а Мика даже углядел сохранившуюся нарядную табличку с названием улицы – проспект Св. Сампсония, дом за нумером 81.  
Где-то вдалеке непроглядно-серое небо окрасилось смутным намеком на блеклую желтизну. Начали встречаться редкие прохожие, в основном мастерового вида, торопливо шагавшие к проходным уцелевших заводов. Мика ждал привычного заунывного рева фабричного гудка, но ничего не расслышал. Костя уверенно свернул в подозрительного вида проулок, в конце которого был покосившийся деревянный забор и распахнутая калитка со сбитым замком.  
Домов в округе больше не было, дорога, ставшая аллеей, круто полезла вверх через мокрый и унылый парк. Скрипел гравий под ногами, качались и тоскливо скрипели деревья, но Мика чуть оживился – значит, они и вправду почти у цели. Это наверняка владения Межевой академии, ее ботанический сад. В ботинках размеренно и смачно хлюпало, он стер ноги и теперь при всяком шаге невольно припадал то влево, то вправо. Пару раз Мика открывал рот, чтобы предложить Косте сделать краткую передышку, но так и не решился заговорить.  
\- Смотри, подходящее местечко, - Костя внезапно прибавил шагу, остановившись перед большим деревянным павильоном. В былые времена здесь, должно быть студенческая община академии устраивала концерты и вечера с танцами. Теперь павильон зиял выбитыми окнами и повисшей на одной петле дверью, едва не свалившейся Косте на голову. Мика промерз и промок до самых костей, отчего стал туго соображать:  
\- Э, а зачем нам сюда?  
\- Нам необходима мадам Рыбарь, - напомнил Костя. Бросил сочувственный взгляд на Мику: - Сядь, посиди где-нибудь и отдохни. Я сам как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Сесть оказалось некуда. Из павильона вынесли все скамьи и табуреты, так что Мика обессиленно привалился к подоконнику, борясь с желанием заснуть вот прямо здесь и сейчас. Костя торопливо возился с вещами, с заметной сноровкой одну за другой напяливая на себя дамские вещички. Завершив наряд париком и нахлобученной сверху шляпкой, окликнул Мику:  
\- Ну как?  
\- Барышня из хорошей семьи в крайне стеснённых обстоятельствах, - не задумываясь, откликнулся Мика. Странное дело, соображённый на скорую руку маскарад не выглядел аляповатым или откровенно нелепым. Перед ним в самом деле была женщина – несколько крупноватая, молодая, потрепанная жизненными тяготами. Белокурые прядки придали обычно невыразительному лицу Кости некую загадочность и завершенность, ту самую «изюминку», которая нынче вошла в моду. – Потрясающе. Где наловчился?  
\- Расскажу при случае, - Костя потоптался на месте, привыкая к узконосым дамским сапожкам. – Ну, еще немного. Последнее усилие. Ты бумаги не потерял?  
\- Обижаешь, - Мика, вспомнив, что ему предстоит изображать Армана, он же Арсений Колыванов, похлопал по внутреннему карману. – Все на месте, - он тяжко вздохнул: - Вперед, на баррикады. Подай костыль, Елена… в смысле, Ольга.  
Приземистые корпуса Межевой академии, по летнему времени обвитые зеленым плющом, стояли притихшие и заброшенные. Как гласил плакат на заколоченных дверях, с начала года занятия временно отменялись – «впредь до приятия решения академическим советом». Похоже, совет премудрых профессоров не торопился ничего решать, и академия пустовала.  
Обойдя сумрачные учебные здания и примыкавшую к ним оранжерею, в стенах и крыше которой удивительным образом уцелели все стекла, Мика и поддельная блондинка Ольга миновали замерший пруд, выйдя на границу огромного пустыря. Здесь располагалось летное поле – а за ним тянулась к горизонту черная лесополоса, пригородные деревеньки, курорты и маленькие городки. Ветер надрывно и пронзительно завывал в конструкциях причальных мачт, вонзавшихся острыми макушками в низкое, дряблое брюхо весеннего неба. К земле жались ангары – огромные тускло-серебряные консервные банки с рекламными щитами и ярко выписанными цифрами на боках. Около одной из мачт раскачивалась на привязи туша аэростата, сущего летающего левиафана, выкрашенного в серые и оранжевые продольные полосы. Возможно, это и была вожделенная «Селена», и сейчас, если приглядеться, можно было заметить ее медленный спуск к земле.  
«Ничего не получится, - твердил себе Мика, пока они перебирались через подтаявший снежный вал на территорию летного поля. Тут не было ни забора, ничего – только ангары, причальные мачты да скромно приткнувшееся в отдалении здание в два этажа, выкрашенное облупившейся оливковой краской. Здание исполняло роль торговой конторы, комнат отдыха для пилотов и обслуги, таможни, кассы и буфетной. Служащие, пробегавшие мимо Мики и его спутницы, выглядели ужасно деловыми и крайне занятыми, не имевшими ни мгновения для ответов на праздные вопросы. Кто-то ругался, громко крича в телефонную трубку. Оглушительно лязгали пружинные весы, на которые грузчики роняли деревянные ящики. Мика с неподдельным испугом озирался по сторонам, ища хоть одну дружелюбную или хотя бы не очень строгую физиономию. Костя, вошедший в роль «Ольги», настойчиво потянул его за рукав:  
\- Смотри, компания на чемоданах. Попробуем начать оттуда.  
Пассажиры с грудой чемоданов и коробок оказались собратьями по несчастью. У них также имелись оплаченные билеты на «Селену» - но, как утверждали служащие, вылет откладывался по меньшей мере до полудня, из-за сильного противного ветра. Мике и Ольге порекомендовали подойти к стойке под вывеской «Бюро путешествий» и обратиться к тамошнему клерку, ведущему учет вероятных пассажиров «Селены». Многое, как оказалось, зависело от количества груза, которое предстояло сегодня нести дирижаблю. Если вес будет превышать загадочную «допустимую норму», пассажиров на борт либо не возьмут вообще, либо возьмут нескольких, а прочим придется ожидать своей участи. Как поделилась украдкой всхлипывающая дама, одной ее знакомой пришлось дождаться почти трое суток, да-да, именно здесь, ни на минуту не отлучаясь!  
Клерк за стойкой вовсю демонстрировал свою значимость и занятность, подчеркнуто не замечая подошедших – пока Мика, расхрабрившись, не постучал по стойке и не окликнул его. Чиновник затребовал документы и паспорта, наученный опытом Мика заранее вложил между бумагами по купюре немалого достоинства. Клерк уткнулся в предложенные бумаги, едва ли не ногтем царапая печати, и где-то глубоко-глубоко под желудком у Мики стало тягостно и холодно. Да, качество фотоснимков на официальных документах пока оставляет желать лучшего, но если подлог выплывает наружу, вряд ли их тихо и мирно выставят вон. Не-ет, их задержат и передадут властям. Для выяснения обстоятельств. А настоящая Ольга Рыбарь между тем уже пришла к дверям настоящего мэтра Армана и яростно давит на кнопочку дверного замка. Или, разозлившись, стучит в дверь кулачком, но никто не отзывается.  
Похоже, Костя тоже занервничал, отбивая пальцами дробь на стойке. Как полагалось даме в дороге, он натянул узкие перчатки, отчего кисть стала выглядеть чуть меньше, зато пальцы двигались с трудом.  
\- Что-нибудь не так? – он не только внешность изменил, у него даже голос стал звучать на пару тонов выше, сделавшись очень похожим на женский. Чиновник неразборчиво буркнул в ответ, едва ли не на просвет разглядывая паспорт гражданина Колыванова.  
Позади стойки открылась узкая неприметная дверь, выпустив некоего типа в невзрачном драповом пальто и с обмотанным вокруг шеи вязаным шарфом в мелкую клетку. Несмотря на серую внешность, тип, похоже, обладал некоей властью – он преспокойно заглянул в бумаги перед клерком. Тот ни слова не сказал против, даже молча и многозначительно потыкал пальцем в какую-то строчку в документах.  
\- Господин Колыванов? – низким, въедливым голосом осведомился тип в клетчатом шарфе. – Если не ошибаюсь, выступаете в Народном театре под именем мэтра Армана?  
«Вляпались по полной, - осознание этого факта сдвинуло в разуме Мики некий рычажок, отвечавший за страх. Он перепугался настолько, что дальше уже было некуда. И страх исчез, отодвинулся, вернув способность соображать. – А что, ты всерьез думал, что у вас все получится легко и просто? Что на аэродроме не сыщется ни одного представителя полиции или как она теперь называется? Что совсем никто-никто не проверяет отбывающих за границу и не интересуется их именами?»  
Мика представил на своем месте чопорного мэтра Армана и сдержанно кивнул, решив, что пока не стоит открыть рот.  
\- Досадно, что вы решили нас покинуть, - незнакомец завладел разрешением на выезд и рассеянно вертел его в руках. – Да, нынешние времена не назовешь лучшими… Но ведь это не навсегда. Год-другой, положение дел в стране изменится, ваш талант оценят по достоинству… если, конечно, вас не потеснят молодые конкуренты. Что ж, подождем вашего возвращения, - клерк, переглянувшись с непонятным типом и получив едва заметный кивок, украсил документы Мики и Ольги жирным лиловым штампом. – Вы ведь не уподобитесь крысе, бегущей с корабля? Как говорится, родные березки и дым Отчества всегда к вашим услугам. Выход на поле вон там. Багаж есть? Нет. Оно и к лучшему. Причальная мачта за номером восемь и, кстати, советую поторопиться. Там вас встретят и устроят. Особого комфорта не обещаем, несколько часов придется потерпеть.  
\- Ерунда, нам не привыкать, - легкомысленно отозвался Мика. Совет поспешить был дан как нельзя более кстати. Прихватив Костю за руку, он ринулся вдоль нанесенных на стену стрелок-указателей с подписью «Проход к летательным судам. Для пассажиров».  
\- Неведомым промыслом мы только что избежали прогулки за решетку, - на бегу пропыхтел Костя. – Даже не знаю, кого за это благодарить – высшие силы или везение дураков, - они бежали по низкому, широкому туннелю. Мике казалось, он слышит голоса проходивших здесь людей. Их радостные восклицания, шелест дамских юбок и туристических проспектов, скрежет колес тележек с багажом, смех детей, хруст оберток мороженого… Далекие путешествия, экзотические страны – на стенах уцелели плакаты с аэростатами на фоне пальм и пронзительных тропических закатов, изображениями дворцов и замков, водопадов и пляжей с зонтиками.  
Простучав каблуками по бетонному полу, они проскочили в заедающую вращающуюся дверь, оказавшись в объятиях сырого ветра, гулявшего над полем. «Селена» огромной тучей нависала над ними, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Казалось, еще немного, и аэростат обрушится прямо на головы людям своими бесконечными километрами шелковой оболочки и грудой металлических распорок. Стоявшие у основания причальной башни пилоты замахали двоим вышедшим из туннеля, требуя бежать быстрее – и они побежали, скользя по мокрому льду и едва удерживаясь от падения. Потом были обледеневшие железные ступеньки, вздрагивающая в такт шагам выдвижная лесенка и овальная дверь-люк в нижнюю гондолу. Проверяющий у входа наскоро проглядел бумаги и махнул рукой вглубь коридора, мол, топайте дальше. Мика и Костя пошли, невольно схватившись за руки и пробираясь по извилистому проходу между бесконечными ящиками, тюками и деревянными контейнерами с надписями на нескольких языках. Задерганный стюард внес их имена в очередной список и провел в узкое длинное помещение, напоминавшее железнодорожный вагон третьего класса с рядами скамей от стены до стены. Там жались друг к другу, нервно перешептываясь и ежась от холода, не меньше двух десятков пассажиров. Мике со спутницей велели отыскать место и ждать отправления, не беспокоя экипаж назойливыми расспросами и не путаясь под ногами. Взлетим, когда погрузимся. Погрузимся, когда доставят весь товар. Но взлетим в любом случае, на земле не останемся.  
Место нашлось в самом дальнем уголке. Под ногами отчаянно сквозило. Хотелось забраться с ногами на жесткую неудобную скамью, свернуться клубком и замереть, сохраняя последние крохи тепла. Фальшивая барышня куталась в тоненькое пальто, прозрачные глаза сделались совсем светлыми, с крохотной точкой зрачка.  
\- Хочешь, угадаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь? – вполголоса окликнул замерзшего и приунывшего компаньона Мика.  
\- Ни о чем я не думаю. Мне до чертиков страшно, - буркнул Костя.  
– Может, зря мы это затеяли? Надо было оставаться в театре. Вдруг да пронесло бы?  
\- А вдруг не пронесло? Что сделано, то сделано… Без тебя я вряд ли отважился бы сделать хоть шаг, - неожиданно признался Костя. – Сидел бы и скулил от отчаяния. А теперь… теперь мы предоставлены сами себе. И нас уносит ветром навстречу неизвестности.  
\- Пока нас еще никуда не несет, - здраво заметил Мика.  
Время тянулось, как резина. Неожиданно для самого себя, от усталости и напряжения, Мика задремал, сквозь сон ощутив, как Костя грузно привалился головой к его плечу. Костя так и держал его за руку, чужие пальцы были чуть теплыми, но само их прикосновение согревало душу.  
«Селена» вздрогнула всей огромной тушей. В противоположном углу судорожно вскрикнула и смолкла женщина. Тоненько захныкал испуганный ребенок, и все звуки заглушил рев пробуждающихся моторов. Надрывный грохот отдавался противным гулом в зубах и костях, тело словно налилось свинцом, норовя сползти на пол и размазаться по нему.  
Медленно, неповоротливо дирижабль поднимался к небесам, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Судя по сдавленным кашляющим звукам, от резкой и сильной качки кого-то обильно тошнило. Костя быстро хватал ртом воздух, Мике на несколько долгих мгновений стало дурно, рот наполнился слюной с омерзительно-медным привкусом – а потом летучий кит выпрямился, приобретя устойчивость, и гондолу перестало швырять, как мячик-раскидайчик на резиновой нити. Гул моторов сделался устойчиво-ровным и отдалился, появилось ощущение пребывания в недрах корабля, медленно и плавно переваливающегося с волны на волну. Прежний мир оставался позади, а новый – новый был пока недосягаем.  
\- Я отсидел все, что только можно и нельзя, - уныло пожаловался Костя. – Давай рискнем прогуляться. В худшем случае, нас примут за шпионов и по законам военного времени швырнут за борт. До земли мы живьем точно не долетим. Скончаемся между небом и землей, как тот поросенок.  
\- Остряк, - один из выбранных для разведки коридоров закончился запертой дверью с грозной надписью «Вход только для членов экипажа!», второй вывел к небольшому овальному окну-иллюминатору в борту гондолы. Стекло заиндевело, но, когда Мика счистил с него ледяной налет, стало кое-что видно. Огромные серые облака вставали, как горы, далеко внизу неторопливо проплывала земля. Мике показалось, он разглядел город невесть какой страны на берегу большой реки – россыпь домов, линии улиц, корабли в порту. А еще его безмерно удивило выражение лица Кости. Ни нахлобученный белокурый парик, ни дамская шляпка не могли скрыть появившегося в его облике облегчения. Внутренний тяжкий груз, всю жизнь пригибавший его к земле, исчез. В прозрачных глазах мелькало новое, небывалое прежде выражение – как у вырвавшейся из тесной клетки на свободу птицы, наконец-то расправившей крылья.  
Дирижабль вздрагивал под ударами ветра, ровно урчали машины, размеренно вздрагивал пол под ногами. «Селена», такая надежная и огромная, прокладывала путь сквозь вереницы кучевых облаков. На запад, на запад, над незримыми границами, к призрачной свободе и новой жизни.  
Если б не девичий парик, Мика никогда бы в жизни не решился. Но из-за белокурой косы Костя был не совсем привычный Костя, а некая барышня Ольга. Которую совсем не зазорно поцеловать, не ради денег или мимолетной интрижки, но просто так, по глупому и неожиданному велению сердца. Потому что они оба так одиноки в безбрежном небе и стремительно меняющемся, недобром мире.  
В первый миг Костя от неожиданности слегка отпрянул, но не огрызнулся и не вырвался. Они целовались, точно голубки на пасхальной картинке, соприкасаясь лишь губами, не замечая ничего вокруг, долго, так долго, что, кажется, кто-то из экипажа протиснулся мимо них по узкому коридору и понимающе хмыкнул – пока «Селену» не качнуло с борта на борт, и не их раскидало в разные стороны. Что-то изменилось – и между ними, и в замкнутом мирке вершащего свой путь дирижабля. Донесся пронзительный свисток, топот ног, распоряжения. Костя, стоявший ближе к окну, выглянул наружу и озабоченно присвистнул. Усилием воли Мика заставил себя вынырнуть из сладкого, головокружительного одурения:  
\- А?  
\- Сам гляди, - Костя в сердцах ударил кулаком по толстому, тройного слоя, стеклу.  
Мика послушно прильнул к иллюминатору. Сперва он не понял, куда нужно смотреть, потом уловил промельк винтов и ярко-алых крыльев. Четверка аэропланов слаженно выполнила разворот, обогнув медлительную «Селену», нырнула в облака и появилась вновь. Они пугающе смахивали на стаю акул, догнавших неповоротливого кита и теперь выискивающих местечко для первой атаки.  
\- Это кто? – Мика опять упустил стремительную четверку из вида.  
\- Пес их знает, - Костя нервно дернулся. – Может, остзейцы или австрийцы. Может, Вольная Рада.  
\- Но мы ведь торговое судно под нейтральным флагом, - робко заикнулся Мика.  
\- Им не все ли едино? Сбитый торговец – тоже недурной трофей.  
\- Они на нас нападут? – ошарашенный подобной возможностью Мика не успел толком вообразить жуткую картину рушащейся с небес «Селены», как четверка с красными крыльями приняла решение. Разделившись на две группы, они с легкостью и изяществом задрали носы, уходя вверх, и до Мики долетело сперва приглушенное тарахтенье, а потом – пронзительный нарастающий свист. Зажмурившись, Мика ожидал того, что со смаком и душераздирающими подробностями расписывали фронтовые корреспонденты: оглушительного грохота, багряной вспышки и прихода небытия. Но «Селена» не взрывалась, она лишь сильно накренилась в сторону носа и по невидимой горке заскользила вниз. Мика разлепил глаза и мертвой хваткой вцепился в поручень, причитая:  
\- Почему мы не взрываемся? Если в нас попали, мы должны были взорваться! Это во всех газетах пишут!  
\- Знаешь, я ни черта не понимаю в устройстве дирижаблей! – сквозь свист прокричал Костя. – Мы не взорвались, мы падаем!  
Пол гондолы сделал самоуверенную попытку прикинуться стеной. В пассажирском отсеке голосили, проклиная небо и землю, плакали и молились. Людей швыряло и трясло, как горошины в пустой консервной банке. «Селена» стремительно шла вниз, словно некий гигант яростно притягивал ее к земле за носовой канат, описывая огромные круги вокруг невидимой оси. Мика выпустил поручень, на него завалился Костя, кучей-малой они влетели обратно в отсек и упали, врезавшись в ряд ближайших скамеек. Кто-то визгливо распоряжался: «Всем лечь на пол! Опуститесь на пол, пригните голову к коленям, закройте лицо руками! Крепко держите детей! Все будет хорошо, без паники, судну ничего не угрожает!»  
«Если не угрожает, то чего ж все бегают, как ошпаренные?» - задал мирозданию безответный вопрос Мика. Мироздание многозначительно отмолчалось, где-то в недрах огромного аэростата что-то мягко ухнуло, отчего «Селена» нервически передернулась тысячами своих распорок и растяжек. Мика потерял ощущение того, где верх, где низ, где небо и земля, он утратил свой собственный привычный вес, падая, как уносимое ураганом перышко. Он понятия не имел, сколько длилось головокружительное падение – часы или несколько мгновений. Кажется, над самой поверхностью дирижабль несколько выправился, а потом днище гондолы ударилось о такую твердую землю. Кабина с мерзким звуком треснула, расколовшись как гнилой арбуз, товары и орущие люди вперемешку посыпались наружу. Полусдувшийся баллон аэростата обратился парусом, разбитая гондола поволоклась следом за ним, пока павшая «Селена» не уткнулась в буковую рощу и не застряла там окончательно, отметив скорбный путь своего падения полосой из разлетевшихся грузов и вяло шевелящихся человеческих тел.  
По дороге из счастливо оказавшегося поблизости города наперегонки рысили пожарные фуры и конный отряд жандармерии. Следом без особой спешки катили два грузовика с красными крестами на боках. А уж за ними, как мухи к убоине, подтягивались любопытствующие обыватели.

Фрамбек – так назвался город, на окраине которого рухнула подбитая «Селена». Фрамбек был не просто малозаметной точкой на карте, но чешским городом неподалеку от австрийской границы. Нынче в результате войны и политических соглашений граница изрядно сдвинулась к северу. Бывший чешский град оказался по другую сторону границы, на землях своего исконного противника. Городу незамедлительно поменяли статус и герб, установили новый порядок, вывесили на улицах циркуляры и предписания, самым часто встречающимся и грозным из которых был «Предъявляйте документы в раскрытом виде по первому требованию!»  
Упавший дирижабль задал работы местным жандармам и таможенникам. Сгоряча решили скопом арестовать всех выживших по обвинению в шпионаже и конфисковать груз. В дело немедля вмешались капитан «Селены» и суперкарго. Потрясая документацией на товар и сводом международных законов, они добились права связаться с представителями компании, которой принадлежал дирижабль, отвоевав груз и относительную свободу для пассажиров. Уцелевших при крушении тщательно пересчитали по головам, проверили паспорта и нехотя разрешили поселиться в городе. Фрамбекская газета на следующий день напечатала статью о крушении, сопроводив ее расплывчатыми снимками падающего дирижабля, сделанным по случайности местным фотографом-любителем.  
Ветер трепал сдувающийся аэростат, ветви столетних деревьев в клочья рвали прорезиненный шелк. Те из пассажиров «Селены», что обладали денежными средствами, спешно покидали город. Мике удалось снять номер в захудалой гостинице, но что было делать с подступающим отчаянием? С каждым днем их нелепого побега дела шли хуже и хуже. В позаимствованном бюваре мэтра Армана оказались только купюры бывшей Империи. Клерки в банке и владелец ломбарда по соседству с величайшей неохотой согласились обменять их на местные кроны. Как догадывался Мика, при обмене его изрядно обсчитали, но выбирать не приходилось. Костя не догадался прихватить с собой ни золотых вещиц, которые можно было бы заложить ростовщикам, ни хотя бы предусмотрительно закупленных Арманом акций заграничных сообществ. Они убежали с пустыми карманами, и Мика не представлял, как быть дальше.  
Он оказался счастливчиком, отделавшись при падении дирижабля несколькими сильными ушибами и десятком жутковатых синяков. Косте повезло меньше. Его вышвырнуло из разбитой гондолы и изрядно приложило о камни и деревья. До города Костю доставили на санитарной фуре и даже предложили место на больничной койке. Сперва Мика хотел согласиться, но вовремя одумался – первый же врачебный осмотр раскроет инкогнито фальшивой барышни Рыбарь, что неминуемо повлечет за собой лишний интерес жандармов. Пришлось уверить врачей в том, что пострадавшая дама получит весь необходимый уход, и быстренько удалиться.  
Около недели Костя лежал пластом, скрипя зубами и порой сдавленно проклиная резкие приступы ломающей боли в спине и ногах. Мика метался по гостиничному номеру, не зная, чем помочь. Он боялся обратиться к частному врачу, ведь тот наверняка с порога истребует документы. К тому же Мике внятно намекнули: эмигранты из бывшей Империи здесь не в чести и никому не нужны. Хозяин гостиницы с первого дня косо смотрел на молодого человека с девицей, снявших один номер на двоих, однако не пребывавших в законном союзе. Возможно, он уже донес на подозрительных постояльцев в участок и визит жандармов неизбежен.  
Деньги стремительно таяли. Косте были нужны лекарства, хоть что-нибудь, способное на время уменьшить боль. Нужно было платить за комнату и покупать продукты, а цены в местных лавочках кусались весьма пребольно.  
У Кости подскочила температура. Мика рванул в аптеку, вернулся с коробкой, многозначительно позвякивающей склянками. Аптекарь проявил сочувствие, выслушал описание симптомов и вручил Мике листок с рекомендациями. Мика заставил Костю выпить и проглотить все порошки и микстуры, особенно уповая на пузырек с пятипроцентным раствором лауданума – в аптеке заверяли, что это средство точно снимет боль, но предупредили о том, что лауданум порой выпускает на свободу спящих чудовищ разума, так что будьте осторожнее. Мика сидел рядом с постелью, ожидая, подействуют снадобья или нет. Он надеялся, что Костя задремлет, но тот лежал тихий, бледный, осунувшийся и словно выцветший. Тускло глядя в давно не штукатуренный потолок номера, словно изучая по трещинам карту неведомого мира. За белыми занавесками с выцветшими цветочными узорами жил своей жизнью городок Фрамбек, кричали разносчики газет, зазывали покупателей уличные торговцы. Здесь вовсю правила весна, на клумбах распускались первые розы и нарциссы, и с трудом верилось в то, что где-то есть утопающая в мокрых снегах Северная Столица.  
\- Я забываю, - скрипуче произнес Костя. Мика вздрогнул, так неожиданно прозвучали его слова в болезненной, хрупкой тишине номера. – Голова болит. Узелки распускаются. Ты все тянешь на себе, а я лежу пластом. Не могу отблагодарить тебя. Не в силах дать взамен что-то, кроме пустых обещаний.  
\- То, что было под облаками, трудно назвать пустым обещанием, - вынудил себя улыбнуться Мика. – Это… это очень мило с твоей стороны. Не расстраивайся так. Ты поправишься, и мы попробуем снова… если захочешь. Мы уже угодили в переплет, но нашли выход. Выкрутимся и сейчас. Ты встанешь на ноги, мы придем на вокзал и купим билет на поезд до Парижа. Или до Вены. Иди куда захочешь.  
«Кто знает, сколько он еще так проваляется. Наших денег достанет на две-три недели… Я заметил по соседству танцевальный зал, вот только пустят ли туда чужака? Пожелает ли хоть одна местная дамочка взять партнером беглеца без гроша в кармане… Что, снова изображать профурсетку за полтинник? Я этого не вынесу. Что делать, как раздобыть денег, как вылечить его?»  
Костина рука дернулась. Пауком со сломанными лапками проползла по складкам одеяла, вцепилась в пальцы Мики:  
\- Я не хочу забывать. Только не сейчас. Если я позабуду, от меня останется пустая оболочка. Фантик. Мне нужно поговорить с кем-то. Рассказать, что спрятано в моей голове…  
\- Может, тебе лучше поспать? – заикнулся Мика.  
\- Я не могу спать. Боюсь не проснуться. Кто-то стирает с моей доски все, что мне удалось запомнить. Знаешь, у меня и прежде путалось в голове, но тогда это казалось мне потрясающе забавным. Числа, даты, имена вращались, как колесо рулетки. Я видел их бесконечным шифром, стеганографией… знаешь, что такое стеганография? Нет? Шифровальные диски с буквицами, очень древняя система, ее составил один полоумный монах, а я пошел дальше него. Я придумал вещь, аппарат, который может зашифровать что угодно. Разгадать зашифрованное таким способом послание невозможно, - Костя закашлялся, и Мика привычным движением подсунул ему стакан с лаудановыми каплями. – Можно ходить вокруг да около, перебирать сочетания букв и цифр, но если не знать исходной комбинации, будешь до скончания веков бодать стенку лбом. Она несложная, эта моя придумка, я как-то даже собрал одну для пробы… Смастерил из старой пишущей машинки, моторчика от автоматической точилки для карандашей и кучи старых электрокабелей. Она была маленькая и страшная, провода торчали во все стороны. Била меня током всякий раз, как я пытался ее запустить. Я назвал ее «Омегой». Наверное, она была единственной женщиной в моей жизни, которая мне нравилась. «Омега» работала, вот что главное. Создавала неразгадываемые коды, составляла невероятные комбинации, и было так радостно смотреть на нее…  
\- И что сталось с твоим изобретением? – Мика не понял и половины горячечного костиного бреда, только что-то про сложную машину для тайных посланий. По имени «Омега», то бишь «Конечная».  
\- Я ее разобрал. Не представлял, куда ее использовать и кому продать, - Костя провел языком по пересохшим губам. – От нее не было никакого проку. Я забросил эту идею и занялся Сетью. Она была куда полезнее. С ней можно было делать номера. Выступать и получать деньги. А машина что… так, развлечение. Я запомнил ее чертежи и принцип работы, если понадобится, «Омегу» всегда можно построить сызнова… Дело не в машине. Дело в Сети. Я должен работать, мой разум не должен простаивать, - он судорожно затряс руку Мики. – Помоги мне. Я разделю Сеть с тобой, только помоги, не оставляй меня превращаться в овощ на грядке. Я не могу так. Есть простые приемы развивать память, я тебя научу. У меня ничего не осталось, только Сеть… и ты. Помоги. Поможешь? Будешь слушать и запоминать?  
\- Конечно, буду, только успокойся, - кивнул Мика. Иного выхода все равно не оставалось. Костя не отстанет, а ему вредно волноваться. – Давай, только не увлекайся. Знаешь, мне даже в гимназии никогда не удавалось вызубрить наизусть страницу учебника. Я учил-учил, но через час из головы все вылетало.  
\- Нужно не зубрить, а уметь представлять, - Костя откинулся на подушку, прикрыл глаза. – Мне казалось, у тебя достаточно богатая фантазия. Слова, цифры, любые понятия связываются с устойчивыми образами. Запоминаем образ и последовательность образов, мысленно создаем картину с нужными деталями, закрепляем изображение в памяти. Итак, для начала - цифры. Каждая цифра – буквосочетание, кодовое слово и образ. Ноль – буквы Н и М. Для меня это – слова «нота» и «музыка». Единица – Г и Ж, гусь на жнивье. Двойка – ДТ, слово «дата»… Понимаешь меня? Запоминаешь?  
\- Дата, - не очень уверенно повторил Мика. – Дата – двойка. Если ты говоришь – «дата», значит, речь идет о цифре два. Поехали дальше.  
\- Не пытайся нагромоздить в картине слишком много фигур. Их должно быть не больше пяти, иначе рисунок станет расплывчатым грязным пятном. А должен быть точным, резким и запоминающимся, навроде эстампа в черно-белых тонах, - сев на любимого конька, Костя оживился. Даже мертвенная бледность отступила. Он жестикулировал левой рукой – по-прежнему крепко сжимая правой ладонь Мики – узелок за узелком вывязывая свою бесконечную, безумную Сеть, яркими бусинами ловко вплетая в узор гибель Великой Армады и год изобретения радиоприемника, маркировку тяжелых самоходок в разных странах и наименования двухсот костей человеческого скелета. Приблудное, шальное дитя Мнемозины с ворохом ненужных познаний в голове. Мика знал, что ему никогда не стать ничем подобным, но терпеливо повторял, заполняя строчку за строчкой на невидимой доске, рисуя призрачными красками несуществующие рисунки. С кораблями, летающими машинами, железными дорогами и невинноубиенными наследными принцами. После двух часов подобных занятий ему ужасно хотелось лечь и заснуть мертвым сном, чтобы не слышать въедливых наставлений Кости и ни о чем не думать.  
Косте упражнения явно пошли на пользу, он стал и выглядеть лучше, и говорил бодрее. Мика же размышлял над тем, нельзя ли обратить новые познания к собственной выгоде. Скажем, повторить памятное выступление месье Армана. У них, конечно, не получится отыграть трюк с чтением мыслей столь же блистательно, но бОльшего для местных обывателей не понадобится. Одна беда: здесь в ходу чешский и немецкий языки, а они тренируют память по-русски. В гимназии Мика учился немецкому, но давно не практиковался. Он в силах понять речь местных жителей, но не сможет болтать так быстро и образно, как они. Однако чопорная продавщица в бакалейной лавке упоминала небольшую русскую общину… Попытать счастья там?  
\- Полагаешь, справимся? – спросил Костя, когда Мика поделился своим замыслом.  
\- Тебе виднее, - ушел от ответа Мика. - Как считаешь, меня уже можно бросать на съедение к львам или надо еще откармливать?  
\- Если отвечать только на простые вопросы и не зарываться… - Костя почесал переносицу. – Если ты будешь очень, очень внимательным, не пропустишь ни одного моего слова… Может, нас и не забьют камнями сразу, как только ты откроешь рот. Рискнем, все равно другого выхода у нас нет. Мы ведь бедны, как церковные мыши, верно? – он пристально, изучающе смотрел на Мику, ожидая ответа, и тому оставалось только слегка кивнуть. – Я глупец. Отправился искать новую жизнь с пустым кошельком. Да еще и тебя с собой поволок.  
\- Я сам пошел, - напомнил Мика.  
Староста общины, господин Борщовский, отнесся к появлению незнакомого молодого человека и его странноватому предложению с большим подозрением. Однако Мика был очень убедителен, и в его пользу говорили трагедия подбитой «Селены» и статьи в столичных газетах, живописавшие ужасы нового режима в бывшей империи. Староста покряхтел, прикидывая так и эдак, и решил проявить снисхождение к угодившим в беду соотечественникам:  
\- Вот что, господин хороший. Через два дня в городе начинается ярмарка на святую Агнешку, продлится она все выходные. На один вечер вы можете занять общинный зал для собраний. Объявление о вашем блошином цирке мы, так и быть, напечатаем и расклеим сами. Цену на вход объявим три кроны со взрослого, полкроны за ребенка. Собирать плату со зрителей и вести учет будут мои люди. По окончании делим выручку: две трети мне на покрытие расходов, одна вам - за труды.  
\- Но… - растерялся Мика.  
\- А не по душе условия, ищите другое место, - с любезнейшей улыбочкой предложил добрейший человек староста Борщовский. – Только имейте в виду, нашего брата тут не слишком жалуют. Или боитесь остаться ни с чем? Слушайте, мы ведь деловые люди. Составим контракт, нотариус, свидетели-подпись-печать, все чин по чину. У вас, надеюсь, документ какой-никакой имеется? Местным только дай повод придраться, мол, тут не по городскому уставу, а здесь запятая не там проставлена. Крючкотворы и кровопийцы через одного, жабу их мать… Вы, кстати, в одиночку выступаете или приведете с собой кого?  
\- С ассистент…кой, - Мика пока не решил, что безопаснее для Кости: оставаться в облике Ольги Рыбарь или вернуться к естественному обличью. – Спасибо вам за все. Вы не представляете, что бы мы без вас делали!  
\- Пропали бы, - согласился Борщовский. – Так посылать за нотариусом?  
\- Посылайте! - заявил Мика. Прежде он не замечал за собой такой решимости в действиях, но чем была его жизнь прежде? Он сжег свои мосты и обрубил канаты, он никому ничего не должен, разве что Косте, и наконец-то может действовать без оглядки на чужие указания.  
\- …Подготовить толковое представление за два дня? – недоверчиво переспросил Костя. Мика гордо предъявил ему подписанный и должным образом заверенный контракт, признав:  
\- Этот Борщовский тот еще жук тараканистый. Добрая часть возможной выручки улетит ему в карман, но и нам тоже кое-что перепадет. Ты же сам говорил, несложную программу мы вытянем. Вот и будем тренироваться. Я уже многое запомнил, хочешь, проверь!  
\- Дело не только в твоей памяти, - Мика надеялся, что Костя обрадуется его успехам, а непредсказуемый приятель впал в меланхолию. – Есть куча важных мелочей, каждая из которых создает номер – его настрой, сущность, изюминку. Нам нужны приличные костюмы, мы опозоримся, выйдя на сцену в наших обносках. Нужны образы, роли, которые мы станем исполнять. Выступать на сцене совсем не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. Нужно чувствовать публику и ее настроение, уметь увлечь за собой, заморочить голову, удивить и обмануть, но так, чтобы зрители не чувствовали себя обиженными… Ты предупредил нашего нового работодателя о том, что выступаешь не один?  
\- Я сказал, у меня есть ассистентка… - Мика махнул рукой на начавшего было возмущаться Костю, пытаясь ухватить за хвост промелькнувшую искорку бредовой идеи. – Слушай, что мне пришло в голову. Пусть я буду я, а ты, в смысле ассистентка, будешь выглядеть барышней, одетой под мужчину! Пусть зрители подумают: вот по рядам ходит парень. Заподозрят неладное, начнут сомневаться и гадать, а мы уже хопа! Поклон! – и юрк за кулисы. Я был знаком с певичкой варьете, которая проделывала подобный фокус и пользовалась бешеным успехом.  
\- Старый как мир трюк с отвлечением внимания, - задумчиво покивал Костя. – В этом что-то есть. Пусть барашки дружно таращатся туда, куда нам надо, и не замечают того, о чем им знать не положено. Ты молодец. Осталось раздобыть пару костюмов и отработать технику. Вставай. Будем учиться быть на сцене. Выпрямись. Пройдись туда-сюда, да не горбись ты так. Найди в зале какого-нибудь приметного человека и обращайся к нему. И слушай, внимательно слушай меня! Ограничимся простыми трюками: отгадать задуманную цифру, номер или год, перечислить, что лежит в карманах или сумочке. В более сложных материях ты запутаешься…. Голову выше! – он кашлянул, помассировал горло и заговорил с восторженным девчачьим привизгом, чуть гнусавя: - Мэтр, барышня желают задать вопрос – что они держат в своей очаровательной ручке? Подсказываю: оно не квадратное, не розового цвета и совсем непригодно для вскрытия почтовых конвертов!  
\- Э-э… сумочка? – рискнул предположить Мика. Костю перекосило:  
\- Слушай внимательнее и вспоминай! Повторяю: барышня желают задать вопрос…  
\- Корзинка! – осенило Мику. – Она держит корзинку с… маргаритками? Мандаринами? Упаковкой маргарина? Нет, с бутылкой… ликера «Маргарита»! Корзинка, в которой лежит бутылка ликера, правильно?  
\- С третьего раза попал пальцем в небо, - Костя удрученно возвел глаза к потолку. – Ладно, слушай внимательно. Дама предъявляет некий документ с та-акими мелкими циферками, никак не разгляжу…  
\- Использованный билет на трамвай пятнадцатого маршрута, за номером эф-два-тридцать четыре-восемь! – Мика даже не успел толком задуматься над ответом, а слова уже прыгнули на язык, покатившись как горошины. Взгляд Кости из удрученного стал задумчиво-ехидным:  
\- Господин военный хотели бы узнать…  
\- Пропуск в красной кожаной обложке! Дубль-вэ, пятьсот сорок – двенадцать – Эйч-Эль!  
\- Молодой человек загадал некое историческое событие и сейчас постарается вообразить цифры искомой даты написанными на листке…  
\- 1642 год, январь, Английская революция! – выпалил Мика. Диковинная система Кости работала, нужные образы шустрыми рыбами всплывали из темных глубин, разворачиваясь яркими запоминающимися картинками. Костя подбрасывал загадки, Мика отвечал – порой ошибаясь, но все чаще верно поражая цель, воображая себя стоящим на сцене перед нетерпеливо шумящим залом. Пытаясь по мере сил подражать манерам незабвенного мэтра Армана, копируя его жесты и излюбленные словечки. Похоже, эти воспоминания пришлись Косте не по душе – он раздраженно фыркнул, заявив, мол, худая корова еще не газель, и неча тут корчить из себя макаку во фраке. Надо искать свое, а не передирать чужое.  
\- За два дня я не успею придумать ничего своего! – защищался Мика.  
\- Оставайся самим собой, это выглядит естественней твоих натужных кривляний.  
\- Сам говорил, маг должен очаровывать публику!  
\- Очаровывать, да, но не смешить до упаду прыжками и нелепыми ужимками. Ты исполнитель мнемонических трюков, а не дешевый коверный клоун! Веди себя с достоинством!  
\- Откуда мне знать, что такое достоинство, я никогда не пробовал его на вкус!  
\- Ты неисправим, а твой оптимизм порой раздражает, - сдался Костя. – Ладно, хватит на сегодня.  
\- Но ты же не станешь отрицать, что у меня неплохо получается? – не унимался Мика. - Я затвердил назубок твои чертовы правила. Как полоумный ткач, вывязывал узелки, а у тебя язык не поворачивается малость меня похвалить?  
\- Похвалу надо заслужить, - непререкаемо отрезал Костя, и от бронзового оттенка в его голосе Мике нестерпимо захотелось вновь заглянуть ему в глаза. Убедиться, что свободные птицы в высоком небе никуда не исчезли, они по-прежнему кружат в прозрачном стылом воздухе, перекликаясь звонкими, трепещущими голосами.  
Костя сидел на постели, и Мика решительно плюхнулся рядом с ним. Жалобно скрипнули пружины просевшей сетки. Глаза Кости были совсем рядом, и весь он тоже был рядом – вечно натянутая жильная струна, намертво приросшая к лицу бесстрастная маска, замкнутая в себе вещь. Мике до боли под сердцем хотелось растормошить его, пробить в этой сложенной из обледенелых кирпичей стене малую брешь, проделать единственную трещину – вот только он не представлял, как. Костя отвечал на его поцелуи – не совсем так, как на борту «Селены», очень сдержанно и холодно. Словно исполнял некий ритуал, смутно знакомый ему с чужих слов: когда тебя целуют, надо показать легкую заинтересованность и повторять действия партнера. Это злило. Это раздражало больше, чем прямой и недвусмысленный отказ. Это сбивало с толку: ведь там, в небесах, Костя не был таким скованным и черствым. Он хотел того же, что и Мика – уж это Мика научился опознавать безошибочно.  
Так какого же ляда он теперь изображает Снежную королеву?  
Спросить бы напрямую, но здесь и сейчас расспросы будут… неуместными, что ли. Разговоры только все испортят. Может, Костя из породы таких людей, которые привыкли скрывать свои желания? Он ведь не возражал. Не отталкивал, не упирался, когда Мика опрокинул его спиной вперед на гостиничную кровать. Мика сдирал с него вещь за вещью, добираясь до сухой, прохладной кожи, желая, бесясь и недоумевая: что такого находил в этом донельзя сдержанном и замкнутом типе мэтр Арман? Или разгадка кроется в том, что он, Мика, совсем не такой искусный любовник, как самоуверенно полагал, и просто не в силах разжечь ответную страсть? Но ведь он делает все так, как нужно. Он очень старается, он действительно хочет этого парня, хочет, чтобы Косте было с ним приятно – а не вот так, против воли и брезгливо через губу. Хоть бы выругался от души или послал нахала в дьяволову задницу!  
Но Костя бессловесно уступал чужим домогательствам. Мика раздвинул ему ноги, широко и бесстыдно – а он по-прежнему лежал неподвижно, быстро и тяжело дыша, нервно теребя пальцами грязноватую простыню. Мика даже не мог толком ответить себе, красивый Костя или нет.  
\- Почему ты молчишь?! – не выдержал Мика. Он не надеялся на ответ, но Костя все-таки разлепил губы, пробормотав тихо и быстро:  
\- Мне нечего сказать. Хочешь меня поиметь – действуй. Я не… я не против. Все верно, ты должен получить какую-то награду. Не уверен, что тебе понравится, но я… я сделаю, что смогу. Давай же.  
И Мика дал. Было больно и резко, и до самого финала ужасно тесно и горячо, и кто-то глухо, надрывно стонал над самым ухом. Боль не уменьшалась, не проходила, она нарастала все сильнее, сотней острых игл вонзаясь в тело, пока не выплеснулась прорвавшимся нарывом. На душе стало пусто и легко, с невероятной силой потянуло в сон – туда, где в прохладной синеве тонули, покачиваясь, глянцево-пестрые картинки. Уже проваливаясь в глубину, Мика на ощупь отыскал руку Кости, стиснув так и не ставшие теплыми пальцы.

Дебют чтеца мыслей на сцене общинного дома вышел удачным. Может, потому, что публика уже вволю нагулялась по ярмарочным рядам, от души приложилась к пивным кружкам и скупилась гостинцами. Фрамбекские горожане, тесно набившиеся в небольшой зал, от души хлопали, свистели, добродушно подначивали начинающего чародея и изумленно таращились на ассистента, затянутого в строгую черную визитку, но с приметно выступающим девичьим бюстом. Мика изо всех сил старался не упустить ни единого слова Кости, тянул драматические паузы и мило запинался перед ответами. Ему аплодировали, было так непривычно и ново ощущать накатывающий из глубины зала отклик публики – как дующий в лицо теплый весенний ветер, то усиливавшийся, то пропадавший. Мика никогда прежде не пробовал себя в качестве артиста, даже с модной публичной декламацией не выступал, и чувствовал себя окрылённым.  
Особенно когда по завершении представления господин Борщовский и старший кассир вручили ему приятного вида пачку аккуратно сложенных и разглаженных купюр достоинством в двадцать и пятьдесят крон. Староста искренне сожалел о том, что не сможет и завтра предоставить зал для выступления – отменять танцы в день закрытия ярмарки смерти подобно. Кассир дал полезный совет: через пару дней, когда город неизбежно переполнится рассказами побывавших на представлении, обратиться в ресторацию «Королевский мост». Вы не смотрите, что на первый взгляд это кафешантан с выпивкой и закуской. Тамошний владелец – человек хваткий, не чурающийся нового и вдобавок большой оригинал. У него и местная дива не считает зазорным петь под маской, и канкан ночами отплясывают, и фокусы показывают, один другого краше. Ступайте в «Мост», будет вам успех, постоянный контракт и доход не в пример нынешнему.  
\- Куй железо, пока горячо, лови удачу за хвост, - с непонятной улыбкой прокомментировал совет Костя. – Кажется, нам везет. С чего бы это?  
\- С того, что мы заслужили свой маленький кусочек счастья, - не веря своим глазам, Мика в третий раз пересчитал пачку ассигнаций. – Предлагаю не откладывать дело в долгий ящик. Завтра же с утра наведаемся к прогрессивному ресторатору и продолжим свои услуги. Знаешь, - он запнулся, - знаешь, а мне понравилось. Это завораживает, вести толпу за собой и понимать, что они верят любому твоему слову… Наверное, именно так чувствуют себя политики на трибуне. Их словно несет волной…  
\- А потом со всего размаху шарахает о камни, - хмыкнул Костя.  
Показалось Мике или нет, но после случившегося в гостиничном номере Костя самую малость изменился. Мика боялся скандала, обвинений и угроз, но утром Костя просто выбрался из постели, привел себя в порядок и погнал его тренироваться дальше. Не было сказано ни единого слова, и все-таки стрелка на жизненных весах склонилась к отметке «лучше».  
Видимо, господин Борщовский или кто-то из его окружения протелефонировал в контору «Королевского моста», ибо в ресторации Мику встретили весьма приветливо. Костя с ним не пошел, как Мика не уговаривал приятеля, строя жалобную физиономию и причитая, что одному ему страшно, его наверняка обдурят и пустят нищим по миру. Костя наотрез отказался, нехотя признавшись, что опять ломит спину и лучше он лишний день проваляется в кровати. Мика выругал себя бесчувственным дурнем и отправился покорять мир – а вернулся, ликуя и размахивая пробным контрактом на шесть вечерних двухчасовых выступлений.  
\- Надеюсь, ты ознакомился с контрактом, прежде чем ставить крестик? – полулежавший на кровати Костя швырнул в тумбочку недочитанным иллюстрированным журналом, но промахнулся. – И внезапно не выяснится, что мы наняты мыть посуду и чистить пепельницы за полкроны в час?  
\- Не пугай меня так! - Мика жестом умирающей кинозвезды схватился за сердце. – Я прочитал каждую строчку и даже то, что напечатано внизу мелким шрифтом. Нам рекомендовали воздержаться от шуток на политические темы, не обсуждать военные действия и не допускать двусмысленных высказываний, которые могут быть сочтены оскорбительными. В остальном мы можем строить программу так, как нашей душеньке угодно. Тебе как, лучше? А я в соседской лавочке «Черного кота» местного разлива купил, продавец уверял – очень недурной… Выпьем за удачу, вдруг она и в самом деле нас полюбила?  
\- Хоть кто-то нас любит, - заметил Костя, пока Мика откупоривал бутылку и разливал по стаканам терпкое вино, отдававшее ароматом осенних ежевичных ягод. – Так и быть, за удачу.  
\- Теперь мы можем съехать отсюда и перебраться в место получше, - высказал свое заветное желание последних дней Мика. – Куда-нибудь поближе к центру города. Представляешь, кровати с чистыми простынями, и завтрак приносят в номер…  
\- Не нужно, - перебил его Костя.  
\- Почему? – опешил Мика.  
\- Здесь владельцу все едино, кто с кем живет, а в приличной гостинице придется брать два раздельных номера. Я же мадемуазель Ольга, забыл? – с мягкой, непривычной усмешкой напомнил Костя. Мика осекся, шестым чувством поняв: вряд ли он когда-нибудь еще услышит от Кости подобные слова. Равнозначные признанию в том, что он, Мика, ему небезразличен. Что Костя предпочитает остаться в маленькой полутемной комнатушке со скрипучими полами и плохо работающей лампой, но зато рядом с ним.  
\- Забыл, - повинно затряс головой Мика, торопливо зачастив в попытках скрыть радостное изумление: – Конечно же. Ты прав, не надо никуда съезжать. Тут совсем неплохо. Так уютно… так по-домашнему. И соседи тихие, и в душу никто не лезет.  
Первое представление в «Королевском мосте» прошло тихо, гладко и почти незаметно. Их номер шел сразу за индийской танцовщицей со змеями, после них с визгом вылетели красотки в пышных юбках, начисто изгладив из памяти зрителей начинающего чародея с его странноватым ассистентом неопределенного пола. Может, оно и к лучшему – от волнения Мика сбивался никак не менее четырех раз. От вежливого провала его спасло только умение Кости отвлекать публику. Впрочем, аплодисменты они сорвали. Кто-то из посетителей даже прислал «ассистентке» купленный у ходившей по залу цветочницы букетик фиалок.  
\- В следующий раз будет лучше, - сдержанно подбодрил расстроенного партнера Костя по дороге к гостинице. – Учись концентрировать внимание на моих словах. Ты слишком увлекся тем, что таращился на дам за столиками.  
\- Просто я давно не видел хорошо и красиво одетых женщин, - оправдывался Мика. – Такие крали, дух захватывает!  
\- Ты шел на девиц любоваться или работу работать? Нет, ты все-таки безнадежен, - Костя сбился с шага, остановился, ухватившись за выгнутую спинку чугунной скамейки. Поджатые губы, мгновенно осунувшееся лицо и остекленевший взгляд – знакомые признаки…  
\- Опять спина? – встревожился Мика.  
\- Все в порядке, - Костя осторожно повел плечами, сделал неуверенный шаг. – Не всякому дано запросто шлепнуться с небес и остаться невредимым.  
Мика яростно замахал неспешно катящему вдоль края тротуара извозчику на механическом кэбе. Машина тарахтела и извергала сизоватый дымок, что свидетельствовало о ее почтенном возрасте, верша свой путь с достоинством перегруженной баржи. Мика ерзал на вытертом плюшевом сидении, бессловесно умоляя старомодную таратайку двигаться чуть побыстрее.  
\- Не скучаешь? – вдруг спросил Костя. – Мы ведь тут больше месяца.  
\- Так долго? – искренне удивился Мика. Ему некогда было считать пролетающие мимо дни, впервые в жизни он был занят чем-то серьезным и нужным. – Да нет, не скучаю… О чем скучать? По дому? У меня его все равно никогда толком не было. Тосковать по родным березкам да осинкам? Здешние ничуть от них не отличаются. Разве что по Народному театру иногда… по Белле с Ниночкой, как-то у них дела? Мне сейчас так легко… свободно. У меня наконец-то стало что-то получаться. Я сам по себе, а не довесок к кому-то.  
\- Понятно, - коротко обронил Костя. Мика поежился: вдруг он брякнул что-то не то, ненароком задев приятеля? Но ведь он сказал чистую правду, не сорвав и не покривив душой – он ничуть не сожалел по оставленному Городу и былой жизни. Она была пресной и пустой, бессмысленной и совершенно никчемной. Он был никому в ней не нужен и ему никто не требовался. Он играл роль для своих покровительниц, и этого им было достаточно – души-то от него никто не требовал, только положенные слова и телодвижения в нужный момент. Мика даже не подозревал, что способен испытывать такое сильное, неугасимое желание заботиться о ком-нибудь. Разделять жизнь с кем-то – и больше всего страшился, что однажды Костя решит продолжить свой путь без него. С ним никогда толком не разберёшься, доволен он или нет, и чего хочет от жизни. Все тишком, все молчком, все внутри себя и ничего наружу.  
\- Мне уже лучше, - упрямо повторял Костя, пока они шли по коридору гостиницы. – Все пройдет. Я выносливый и живучий, справлюсь и с этим. У меня ничего не сломано, сам видишь. Я просто что-то себе отбил. Оно заживет, не сейчас, так через месяц.  
\- Да-да, - поддакивал Мика, изобретая планы, как бы показать Костю врачу – и в какую сумму может обойтись докторское молчание, ведь Костя на публике по-прежнему изображает мадемуазель Ольгу, барышню тяжелой судьбы и легкого нрава.  
Шесть представлений в уютном полутемном зале «Королевского моста» пролетели как одно. В местной газетке тиснули хвалебную статью о выступлении магического дуэта, с фотоснимками и коротким интервью. Мике и его спутнице предложили продлить договор, и Мика немедля согласился. Господин Арман с очаровательной ассистенткой медленно, но верно становились знаменитостями Фрамбека. Сумма на их счету в местном банке росла, и Мика порой размышлял над тем, что не хочет никуда уезжать. Тут, в провинции, им было самое место. У них появились поклонницы и поклонники, они получали приглашения на ужины и танцы, на бульварах цвела сирень и оглушительно пахли липы. Жизнь начинала налаживаться. Может, это и было счастьем?  
Как обычно, они явились в «Королевский мост» заранее, часа за два до начала их выступления – поболтать с другими артистами, поглазеть на публику и лишний раз поупражняться. Костя отстал, замешкавшись подле газетного киоска. Мика стоял на ступеньках парадного входа в ресторацию, поджидая барышню Ольгу и встревоженно хмурясь. Их финансы больше не пели тягостные романсы, и Мика видел, как стремительно растет количество пустых флакончиков с ярлычком «Laudanum» на прикроватном столике Кости. Перед всяким представлением Костя принимал уже не по две-три капли на стакан воды, но, морщась, парой судорожных глотков опустошал половину склянки. Мика однажды рискнул завести разговор о том, что лауданум, побочный брат опиума, вызывает привыкание и распадок тела. Костя одарил его сумрачным взглядом:  
\- Придумай другой способ помочь мне удерживаться на ногах и работать номер.  
Мика заткнулся. Всякую ночь он проводил рядом с Костей, слыша, как тот стонет и судорожно дергается во сне, успокаивая и скармливая приятелю очередную порцию лекарств. Знал, каких усилий стоит Косте элегантно расхаживать в облике «ассистентки Ольги» по залу, шутить с публикой и мгновенно комбинировать условные фразы. Знал, что после представления Костя еще с час неподвижно просидит в гримерке, тяжело дыша и вытирая испарину вместе с гримом и косметикой. Мика понимал, что вина за это лежит на нем, и все же наивно уповал на то, что в один прекрасный день организм Кости возьмет верх над болезнью. Сломанное срастется, порванное заживет, все снова будет хорошо.  
Ольга купила газеты и шла к нему: высокая девица в нарочито мешковатом платье серых и палевых оттенков с единственной яркой деталью, газовым шарфом модного колера «крылья бабочки». Она шагала медленно, покачиваясь и с заметным усилием переставляя ноги в коротких ботиках. Мика видел гримаски боли на ее – его – лице, возникавшие и мгновенно исчезавшие при каждом шаге. Русалочка, переступающая окровавленными ступнями по лезвиям ножей, улыбаясь гостям на балу, вот кого теперь напоминал Костя.  
На тротуаре перед рестораном, частично перегородив улицу, замерло огромное, запыленное авто с серебряной фигуркой летящей чайки на капоте. «Сюиза», дорогая игрушка, не многим по карману, во Фрамбеке, кажется, ни у кого такой нет. Богатые туристы проездом по провинциям, решил Мика – и тут передняя дверца авто распахнулась. Наружу вывалился высокий, грузный мужчина средних лет в отлично сшитом, хотя и несколько помятом после долгого автомобильного путешествия дорожном костюме. В руке он комкал номер местной газеты, а взгляд тусклых, чуть навыкате глаз был с мольбой устремлен на Мику.  
\- Простите, это ведь вы… вы господин Колыванов, мэтр Арман? – по-русски незнакомец изъяснялся вполне правильно, если не считать резкого, лающего акцента человека, долгое время прожившего в австрийских владениях. Неизвестный торопливо развернул газету, ткнув пальцем в памятное фото «Чтеца мыслей с ассистенткой». – Это вы, я не ошибаюсь? А Ольга, она с вами? С ней все благополучно? – спохватившись, владелец роскошного авто представился: - Вы должны меня извинить, это от волнения… Я Урслер, Герберт Урслер, двоюродный брат Ольги. Когда пришло сообщение о катастрофе «Селены», все мои домашние были в отчаянии, а потом в газетах напечатали списки выживших, и я увидел там имя сестры… Бросил все, кинулся за руль, помчался сюда. Почему она так долго не давала о себе знать? С ней все в порядке? – он понизил голос, потому что прохожие начали с любопытством оглядываться на странную сцену. – Послушайте, поймите меня правильно. Моя родня которое поколение живет здесь, в Австрии, а семейство Ольги предпочло Империю. Я видел сестренку всего два раза в жизни, родители привозили ее сюда совсем девчушкой. Но это не имеет значения, она наша родня и мы должны о ней позаботиться. Знаю, она уже взрослая барышня. Если у вас с ней что-то есть… ну, значит есть. Вы поэтому не давали знать о себе, опасались семейного скандала? Пустое, мы ведь современные люди. Я только хочу убедиться, что она цела, жива и здорова.  
Мика потерял дар речи. Онемел и оцепенел в буквальном смысле этих слов. Прежде ему не приходило в голову, что женщину, чьи документы они присвоили, могут разыскивать родственники.  
\- Ольга? – Урслер, должно быть, заметил приближающуюся тень женского силуэта на тротуаре, и обернулся всем корпусом. – Ведь вы - Ольга Рыбарь?  
\- Да, конечно, - маска натянута, Костя приязненно улыбался, сочтя незнакомца очередным поклонником, собирателем автографов или просто любопытствующим завсегдатаем «Королевского моста». – Чем обязана? Наше выступление начинается через два часа, будем рады видеть вас… - он осекся, запоздало уловив, что творится неладное. Бросил вопросительный взгляд на Мику, но тот обратился в каменный столб, немой и растерянный. Урслер с высоты немалого роста подозрительно взирал на Костю, тот прозрачно глядел на двоюродного братца из-под узких полей шляпки-колокольчика. Ветерок теребил белокурые прядки парика с укороченной стрижкой «девушка-паж».  
\- Вы… вы кто угодно, но не моя сестра, - Урслер сделал угрожающее движение, словно намереваясь сгрести поддельную барышню за руку или плечо. Костя пошатнулся, Мику отпустило. Он сорвался с места – и замер за спиной у Герберта, не зная, что делать. – Где Ольга? Что вы с ней сделали?  
\- Нам обязательно продолжать публичную беседу на повышенных тонах? – в отличие от Мики, Костя быстро взял себя в руки. – Я могу дать вам объяснения, но…  
\- Здесь, сейчас и немедленно! – Урслер все-таки тряханул Костю за плечо, отчего кокетливая шляпка съехала набок. Зевак на тротуаре становилось все больше, кто-то из посетителей и прислуги заради такого происшествия даже вышел из ресторации. Мика молился только об одном: чтобы никто из глазеющих не вздумал побежать звонить в жандармерию.  
\- Хорошо, - Костя пожал плечами, заговорив спокойно и убедительно: – Я никогда в жизни не сталкивался с женщиной по имени Ольга Рыбарь. Нам позарез было нужно выбраться из страны. Через третьи руки мне продали паспорт с визой на имя барышни Рыбарь, и я им воспользовался. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но я не убивал… не убивала вашу сестру, чтобы завладеть ее документами. Я просто их купила. Возможно, не совсем честным путем, но в нашем положении выбирать не приходилось. Мне очень жаль, что я невольно дала вам ложную надежду, но я и в самом деле ничего не знаю об судьбе несчастной Ольги. Вы не обязаны мне верить, мне нечем подтвердить свои слова, однако так оно и есть.  
\- Вы… вы… - Урслер задохнулся, попятившись к машине. Слишком тугой воротничок душил его, он мотал головой из стороны в сторону, как оглушенный бык, твердя снова и снова: - Вы… вы не она.  
\- Сочувствую вашей утрате, но постарайтесь понять меня, - Костя бережно, невесомо коснулся ладонью плеча страдающего брата пропавшей Ольги. – Там, откуда мы бежали, творится сущий кошмар. Больше нет закона и права, люди исчезают, никто не разыскивает их. Некоторым везет. Как знать, вдруг и вашей сестре посчастливилось? Она жива, но скрывается под другим именем. Не отчаивайтесь, Ольга еще может объявиться…  
\- С каждым днем я все меньше верю в это, - раздраженно огрызнулся Урслер. Он резко и широко махнул ладонью, словно возводя незримую преграду между собой и женщиной, которая по несчастливому совпадению оказалась не его сестрой. Скорее, по случайности, чем по наитию, он зацепил длинный шарф Кости. Слишком сильно дернул в попытке избавиться от легкой ткани – и окончательно сбил с головы «Ольги» шляпку вместе с париком. Костя дернулся подхватить ее, но не успел.  
В толпе кто-то изумленно вскрикнул, распространяясь, побежал шепоток. Исчезли последние сомнения в том, что ассистентка мэтра Армана на самом деле – загримированный молодой человек. Как назло, у кого-то под рукой оказался фотоаппарат, Мика увидел ослепительную магниевую блиц-вспышку и бросился между Урслером и опешившим Костей.  
Он не успел. Двоюродный брат Ольги Рыбарь оказался весьма поспешен и крут на расправу. Он мог прислушаться к уверениям дамы, но внезапное превращение милой девушки в мужчину – это было для него немного слишком. С невнятным яростным воплем Урслер бросился на Костю, сграбастав за отвороты кружевного воротничка и принялся трясти, как терьер трясет пойманную крысу. Голова Кости беспомощно болталась туда-сюда, он пытался отпихнуть Герберта, но тот был для него слишком силен. Мика изо всех сил ударил Урслера и едва не вывихнул себе кисть, с равным успехом можно было лупить по каменной скале. Испуганно визжала женщина, воздух прорезала трель свистка блюстителей порядка. Урслер, брызгая слюной, клял на чем стоит небо и землю, требуя от Кости ответа, что он за тварь такая и что вытворил с его сестрой. Костя, похоже, потерял сознание – и тогда Мика, не придумав ничего лучше, выхватил у кого-то из зевак трость и с размаху заехал ею по затылку незваного брата из столицы. Герберт крякнул и пошатнулся, отпустив жертву. Нелепым комком нарядной ткани Костя упал на мостовую.  
Их растащили. На месте происшествия объявилась вызванная испуганными обывателями кавалерия из-за холмов, то бишь большой автофургон с городским гербом на дверцах и яркой надписью синим по алому «Жандармский корпус». Мику и продолжавшего ругаться Урслера затолкали в крохотные зарешеченные отсеки для задержанных. С Костей возникли проблемы – он не приходил в себя, несмотря на хлопанье по щекам, обрызгивание водой и смоченную нашатырем ватку под носом. Жандармы вызвали карету «Скорой помощи», Мика метался на узкой и жесткой скамье, пытаясь сквозь частое сплетение прутьев высмотреть, что происходит снаружи. Состояние Кости беспокоило его куда больше, чем собственное положение – он был уверен, что как-нибудь выкрутится. Ну что им можно вменить, жизнь по подложным паспортам или то, что Костя некоторое время выдавал себя за женщину? Так ведь формально они все еще подданные Империи, неподвластные местному закону.  
Мика изо всех сил старался выказать себя спокойным, вежливым и покладистым. Послушно заполнил в участке подсунутые бумаги, постоянно держа в уме, что никакой он не Мика, а вовсе даже Арсений Колыванов. Его отвели в камеру, и Мика постарался убедить себя, что пребывать за решеткой не так уж страшно. Место заточения оказалось маленьким, стерильно чистым, с прикованным к стене топчаном и зарешеченным окном. Жандарм из местных принес ему поднос из соседней кофейни – пирожки и чашка кофе. Объяснив, что Мике предстоит провести тут, самое большее, часов шесть, а может, и меньше. Сейчас начальство переговорит со вторым участником конфликта и решит, стоит ли вообще держать Мику в камере. Мика от души поблагодарил и спросил, нельзя ли узнать, что с его знакомым, тем, что увезли на «скорой помощи». Жандарм сходил куда-то, вернулся и развел руками: в участке Кости нет. Похоже, его отправили в больницу. От этого предположения Мика занервничал.  
Время шло. По коридору мимо железной двери с глазком кто-то грузно топал туда-сюда, Мика устал прислушиваться, когда же залязгает вытаскиваемый засов. Пирожки и кофе закончились, и тут за ним пришли. На сей раз Мику проводили в скудно обставленный кабинет с казенным столом и парой стульев, усадили и оставили в одиночестве. Под потолком сухо потрескивала лампа в плоском желтом абажуре, вокруг нее нарезала круги одинокая, невесть как угодившая сюда муха. Насекомое внезапно напомнило Мике его самого – точно также бесцельно кружащего в поисках выхода, которого нет. По спине заструился холодок дурного предчувствия.  
Хлопнула дверь, впустив человека в темно-зеленом с белыми кантами жандармском мундире, с папкой подмышкой. Мика не очень разбирался в местных знаках различия, но решил, что этот тип повыше званием, чем задержавшие его и Костю обычные блюстители порядка. Служитель закона был лет на десять старше Мики, среднего роста и плотного сложения. Коротко остриженные волосы под фуражкой оказались белобрысыми, а пристальный взгляд светлых глаз не предвещал ничего хорошего. Мика подобрался, вспомнив наставления: «Ты играешь роль. Забудь о том, кто ты такой вне этой роли, помни только о персонаже и образе. Не пытайся выглядеть как твой герой, просто стань им».  
\- Штаб-капитан фон Зейделиц, второе отделение департамента внутренних дел, - сухо представился вошедший, махнув перед носом у Мики раскрытым документом со строчками острых готических букв. На всякий случай Мика вежливо кивнул. Фон Зейделиц бросил папку на стол, уселся напротив Мики и какое-то время пристально разглядывал его, не мигая, как делают змеи и лягушки. Не выдержав, Мика решился заговорить первым:  
\- Долго мне еще здесь сидеть? В чем меня обвиняют? Я готов принести извинения герру Урслеру и заплатить штраф, если это необходимо, но…  
\- Забудем о досадном уличном инциденте, - оборвал его штаб-капитан. – Мои коллеги побеседуют с господином Урслером и убедят его вернуться к повседневным заботам, отложив на время поиски пропавшей родственницы. Поговорим лучше о вас… и вашем, как бы это выразиться, компаньоне, так ловко прикидывавшемся барышней. Мне сообщили, вы проявляли настойчивый интерес к его участи. Он находится в клинике святой Маргерит, и сознание к нему не возвращалось, - Мика намертво переплел под столом пальцы в замок, расслышав тонкий жалобный хруст суставов. – Туда вызвали лучшего из местных хирургов, он проведет осмотр и вынесет диагноз. Мой человек дежурит на телефоне, мы первыми узнаем о том, что там творится. Далее, - Зейделиц открыл папку, брезгливым движением переворошил лежащие в ней бумаги. – Не станем тратить время на хождения вокруг да около. Господин Урслер по случайности выяснил, что ваш спутник – не тот, за кого себя выдает, однако в вашей личности он не сомневался. В отличие от него, мне точно известно, что вы – не Арсений Колыванов и не мэтр Арман. Однако вы располагаете его подлинным паспортом. С визой, проставленной в нашем департаменте.  
\- Я не… - заикнулся Костя. Второй раз за день почва уходила у него из-под ног. И на этот раз все обстояло куда серьезнее, в дело вмешались официальные власти. Но какие у мэтра Армана, фокусника-мнемоника из России, могли быть общие дела с австрийским департаментом внутренних дел?  
\- Странно, что вы предпочли устроить нелепый маскарад с чужим дамским паспортом, - продолжал штаб-капитан. - Вдвойне странно, что вы уже месяц не даете о себе знать, пробавляясь заработками в местном кабаке невысокого пошиба. И, наконец, втройне странно то, что Арман не прибыл сам и не снабдил посланца толковыми инструкциями. Он угодил за решетку или мертв, верно? – острый, испытующий взгляд, под которым Мика смешался, не в силах решить, что безопаснее, сказать правду или солгать.  
\- Я не знаю, - он предпочел третий, нейтральный путь, уводящий от прямых ответов.  
\- Однако его паспорт оказался у вас, - гнул свое фон Зейделиц. – Вы представлялись именем Армана, подписывали документы его подписью. Или вы тоже по случаю купили австрийскую визу в торговый день на ярмарке? – он на миг скривился, что должно было изображать понимающую ухмылку. – Не желаете дать объяснения?  
\- Так получилось, - выдавил Мика. – Мы… мы ведь не делали ничего противозаконного. Просто хотели уехать оттуда.  
\- Желание вполне понятное, - кивнул фон Зейделиц. – Однако что касается противозаконности… В здешних краях слишком привыкли к былым вольностям, и местные власти позволяют себе закрывать глаза на мелкие нарушения. В скором времени этой порочной практике будет положен конец, закон одинаков для всех без исключения. Да, в вашем случае присутствуют смягчающие обстоятельства в виде воздушной катастрофы. Однако после нее, оказавшись на территории чужого государства, вы были обязаны в недельный срок зарегистрироваться в мэрии, - он постучал карандашом по документам. – Не говоря уж о том, что эмигрантам без свидетельства о благонадежности разрешено занимать весьма ограниченный список профессий и ремесел, к публичным же выступлениям они не допускаются вовсе. Получение свидетельства возможно только после трехлетнего проживания в стране и безупречной репутации, что подтверждается письменными рекомендациями пяти уважаемых граждан.  
«Вы серьезно?» – Мика вовремя прикусил язык. Пришла расплата за вольную, беспечную жизнь, за безмятежную уверенность в том, что с ними ничего не случится. Конечно же, этот чин из департамента безопасности не собирается тут шутки шутить. Но какое отношение ко этому имеет мэтр Арман?  
\- Что, вышвырнете нас обратно? – угрюмо спросил Мика. Фон Зейделиц медленно покачал головой:  
\- Мы вступаем на зыбкую границу между предписаниями закона и нуждами страны. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что мы обеспечивали мэтра Армана деньгами, документами и помощью отнюдь не по доброте душевной?  
\- Задаром ничего в мире не делается, - осторожно согласился Мика. – Но… но тогда зачем вы с ним… или он с вами – сотрудничали?  
\- Он брался доставить сюда математического гения, - четко и ясно ответил штаб-капитан. – Своего ассистента, Горака, он же ваша неординарная барышня Ольга.  
\- Но мэтр совсем не собирался вывозить Костю из страны! – сгоряча ляпнул Мика. – Он хотел взять с собой только девушку, потому что ее родня обещала заплатить за спасение! Костя ему был не нужен… - смекнув, что наговорил лишнего, Мика поспешно захлопнул рот, но было уже поздно.  
\- Значит, вы по крайней мере были знакомы с Арманом и имели представление о его планах. Оч-чень занимательно, - Зейделиц прищурился, точно довольный кот, уцапавший в когти толстую глупую мышь. – Полагаю, вы воспользовались случаем, завладели документами, и на свой страх и риск отправились на поиски удачи?  
\- Ну… как-то так оно и было, - подтвердил Мика. В дверь постучали, сунувшийся в кабинет жандарм знаками вызвал Зейдлица в коридор. После короткой беседы полушепотом тот вернулся, пригвоздив вскочившего было со стула Мику тяжелым и холодным взглядом:  
\- Телефонировали из клиники. Осмотр завершен, прогнозы неблагоприятны. Ваш приятель в скверном состоянии. Он сильно пострадал еще при крушении дирижабля. Вы не обратились за врачебной помощью, и не нашли ничего лучше, чем опаивать беднягу лауданумом. Как выразился профессор, процесс разрушения вошел в стадию необратимости. Ваш друг может умереть… а может остаться парализованным на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
\- Это я во всем виноват, - пробормотал Мика, чувствуя, как незримый груз совести пригибает его к земле. – В нашем положении и без денег… я боялся идти в клинику. Там его непременно стали осматривать, и все бы открылось. Костя уверил меня, что отлежался и чувствует себя неплохо, а я поверил… - Мике захотелось с размаху удариться головой о стол. Еще, и еще раз, пока кровь не брызнет ослепительными брусничными искрами. Как он мог быть таким непредусмотрительным идиотом? Теперь из-за его опасений и нерешительности Костя умирает. Там, в полном одиночестве.  
Мика беззвучно заскулил.  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно с ним увидеться? Я никуда не сбегу, приставьте ко мне охрану, но мне нужно быть в госпитале…  
\- Согласно показаниям владельца гостиницы «Старое подворье», подтверждённым горничными и кастеляном, вы и Горго состояли, - фон Зейделиц брезгливо дернул углом узкогубого рта, - в противоестественном сожительстве, запрещенном на всей территории Австро-Венгрии. Уже за одно это вас надлежит арестовать и провести дознание, а не тратить время впустую.  
\- Вы не можете!.. – возмутился Мика. Отчетливо поняв: может, еще как может. Задавшись запоздалым вопросом: откуда жандармскому штаб-капитану известны подробности его с Костей жизни в захудалой гостинице… а также о мэтре Армане, если на то пошло?  
\- Вижу, начинаете соображать, - сухо одобрил фон Зейделиц. – Разумеется, я не из этого захолустного городка. Я прибыл из Вены – где сведения о счастливом спасении кудесника Армана и его спутницы стали известны гораздо раньше. Мы организовали надзор за вами, а когда герр Урслер отправился в свою спасательную экспедицию, немедля выехали следом за ним. Зачем, спросите? Чтобы исключить маловероятную возможность того, что барышня Ольга действительно окажется Ольгой. Мне ведь не доводилось встречаться ни с ней, ни с вероятным гением от математики, этим вашим Константином Горго. Брат засвидетельствовал, что личность, выдающая себя за Ольгу Рыбарь, таковой не является. Горго на больничной койке. Когда его приведут в сознание, мы потолкуем с ним и вывезем в столицу. Осталось решить вопрос с вами, - он в задумчивости цокнул языком. – Дело в том, что вы нам совершенно не нужны. Вы обычный авантюрист, спасающий свою шкуру. Вдобавок вам известно кое-что, чего вам знать не положено. Наилучший выход для всех – и вас в том числе – чтобы вы просто исчезли.  
\- Верю, для этого вам достаточно лишь щелкнуть пальцами или сделать пару звонков по телефону, - в миг нешуточной опасности Мика всегда начинал соображать быстрее. Словно в дальнем чулане его сознания приоткрывалась дверь, в нее врывался некто незнакомый и решительно брал руководство на себя – а после столь же беззвучно и стремительно удалялся. Это незнакомец кричал в ухо Мике о том, что австрийскому штаб-капитану вовсе незачем так откровенничать с безвестным эмигрантом. Что фон Зейделиц мог позволить себе говорить открыто в одном-единственном случае: зная, что собеседнику не суждена долгая и счастливая жизнь. И сейчас Мика должен наизнанку вывернуться, но убедить жандарма в своей полезности.  
\- Положим, я сгину, зато вы обретете кучу неприятностей, - зачастил Мика. - Нет, вы дослушайте. Допустим, Костя… в смысле, Константин Горго выживет. Да, он гений. Как всякий гений, он обладает тяжелым, переменчивым, а порой прямо-таки непредсказуемым и нелогичным характером. Если он не захочет работать с вами, вы не сможете его заставить. Он одинок, у него нет обычных людских привязанностей и маленьких слабостей. Ему все равно, что с ним станется. Попытаетесь его принудить и вскоре получите труп. Труп, понимаете? Никчемный и бессловесный.  
Мика перевел дух. Во взгляде фон Зейделица впервые блеснуло нечто вроде легкого интереса:  
\- Из вашей горячей речи следует вывод о том, что у вас есть общий язык с этим сумрачным гением?  
\- Да, - отважно заявил Мика. – Он считает меня своим другом. Иногда он даже прислушивается к моему мнению. Без меня вы никогда с ним не договоритесь.  
\- Звучит неправдоподобно, - хмыкнул штаб-офицер. – Любого из живущих можно склонить к сотрудничеству, надо лишь знать, за какие ниточки дергать. А вы так отчаянно пытаетесь доказать свою необходимость… Я подумаю над вашим предложением.  
Он встал, аккуратными и быстрыми движениями собирая бумаги в папку. Мика сидел, ни жив, не мертв, всей душой не желая возвращаться в камеру и гадая об участи Кости.  
\- Разговор по телефону не заменит личного впечатления, - заявил фон Зейделиц. – Я отправляюсь в клинику, дабы лично оценить состояние господина Горго и узнать, можно ли его перевозить.  
\- А как же я? – трепыхнулся Мика.  
\- А вам рекомендую запастись терпением, - фон Зейделиц стукнул в дверь, чтобы его выпустили.  
Он ушел, а поникшего Мику отвели обратно.

Время текло, как вода сквозь пальцы, за зарешеченным окном стемнело. Принесли ужин, но Мика к нему не притронулся. Он пытался выстроить последовательность событий, осознать, как одни шестеренки цепляются за другие, заставляя стрелки бежать по циферблату человеческих жизней. Выходило, что мэтр Арман не только вел активную коммерцию в Петербурге, он собирал доходы везде, где только мог дотянуться. Посулил австрийскому департаменту внутренних дел – знать бы еще, кто скрывается за обтекаемой казенной формулировкой? – пообещал доставить Костю, заполучив визы и щедрый аванс на расходы. Кто ответит, правдой ли были угрозы Армана бросить Костю на произвол судьбы или просто жестокой шуткой, за которую он так страшно поплатился? Костя, испугавшись убийства и торопясь, не стал учинять вдумчивый обыск. Может статься, он нашел бы в вещах мэтра паспорт на собственное имя, и все обернулось бы иначе. Но карты сложились именно таким раскладом, и теперь он заперт в жандармском участке Фрамбека, наедине со своими страхами и робкой надеждой.  
Ближе к ночи за Микой пришли. Лязгнул замок, его торопливо провели по коридорам и втолкнули на заднее сиденье автомобиля с зачерненными стеклами. С ним отправились два жандарма. Фон Зейделиц не появился.  
Прогромыхав по улицам Фрамбека, автомобиль выехал на гладкое шоссе, увеличив скорость – и с визгом тормознул, так что Мику и его сопровождающих бросило вперед. Дверцы открылись, Мику, подталкивая в спину и не разрешая оглядываться, погнали в темноте по огромному открытому пространству, где ветер приносил кисловатый резкий запах бензина и пролитой солярки. Перед глазами возникла узкая лестница-трап с крутыми ступенями, освещенная полосой света из приоткрытой двери-люка. Мика торопливо вскарабкался вверх, дверь открылась, впустив его в пассажирский отсек небольшого самолета. Внутри он увидел ряд круглых иллюминаторов, протянувшиеся вдоль стен диванчики – и Костю на подвешенных к потолку раскачивающихся носилках. Рядом тихонько урчали и побулькивали устрашающе-научного вида агрегаты с блестящими рычажками и стрелками, круглыми дисками циферблатов и неустанно сокращающимися трубчатыми мехами. Некий хлопотливый субъект с блокнотом в руках деловито записывал показания приборов, время от времени подкручивая верньеры. Выходившие из недр аппаратов гибкие резиновые трубки оплетали руки пациента, глубоко вонзившись в них стальными жалами игл. Голову Кости плотно охватывала каучуковая маска с блестящими бронзовыми кольцами и прикрепленной к ним раздутой кислородной подушкой, похожая то ли на противогазовое устройство, то ли на водолазный аппарат для подводных погружений. В первый миг Костя показался Мике мертвым.  
\- Входите, садитесь, - фон Зейделиц сидел на диванчике, просматривая вложенные в казенного вида папку документы. - Возьмите куртку, наверху холодно, - он кивнул на приоткрытый стенной шкаф с овчинными полушубками и тяжелыми пилотским куртками. Мика послушно влез в огромную кожаную куртку летчика и пристроился ближе к носилкам. Теперь он видел часть лица Кости – закрытые глаза с синеватыми сморщенными веками и белый лоб, но никак не мог разглядеть, дышит ли тот. Механизм с гофрированным насосом внутри мерно гудел, непрерывно поднимаясь и опускаясь, как откачивающая воду маленькая корабельная помпа. Сопровождавший пациента медик сызнова проверил показания приборов, кивнул фон Зейделицу, и тот, привстав, постучал по дверце в кабину пилотов. Наружную дверь заперли, самолет мелко затрясся, взвыв четырьмя моторами и рубя воздух закрутившимися лопастями винтов. Мика временно оглох, ощущая, как разгоняющаяся машина стремительно катится по длинной взлетной полосе. Вот самолет грузно оторвался от земли, качая крыльями и вонзаясь в темное небо. За иллюминаторами плыла темнота, Мике очень хотелось дотянуться и взять ладонь Кости в свою, но страшило неудовольствие Зейделица. Помаявшись, Мика решил, что все едино пропадать, так чего ему теперь бояться - осторожно прикоснулся к холодным, безвольным пальцам Кости, не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что они перевозят труп. Ощутив прикосновение, пальцы слегка вздрогнули – или ему показалось?  
Они летели сквозь ночь в полную неизвестность, маленькое творение людских рук и интеллекта, наполненное тусклым светом и напряженным гулом моторов. Штаб-капитан захлопнул свою папку с бумагами и обратил внимание на Мику:  
\- Избавляться от вас было слишком хлопотно, проще захватить с собой. Может статься, вы впрямь окажетесь полезны. Не трепещите, как испуганная голубица, ваш приятель жив. Перед вылетом в него впрыснули уйму химикалий, замедляющих работу внутренних органов – с тем, чтобы он всю дорогу пробыл в мирном обмороке. Что ж, за отсутствием мэтра Армана придется толковать с вами. Ваш друг и вправду настолько талантлив? Господин Арман уверял, якобы у нас тут новоявленный гений века, а очевидцы ваших представлений в этом захудалом городишке твердили о чудесах мысли наяву.  
\- Он… у него уникальная память, - осторожно отозвался Мика. – Он запоминает все, что когда-либо видел или читал, у него есть для этого собственный метод. Очень сложный, я в нем так и не разобрался…  
\- Однако вы выступали вместе с ним на сцене, - напомнил фон Зейделиц. – И неплохо выступали, судя по отзывам зрителей.  
\- Ну да. Он кое-чему научил меня, - Мика изо всех сил старался не сболтнуть лишнего. – Я был для него как униформист, что вовремя подает фокуснику нужные предметы.  
\- Гм, - штаб-капитан с сомнением глянул на неподвижное тело в паутине трубок и ремней, крепивших его к носилкам. Аэроплан тряхнуло, стрелки на приборах скакнули и вернулись в прежнее положение, из хвостового отделения долетел протяжный ноющий звук. – Что ж, пусть сперва с ним разбираются доктора. Он нам нужен живым, а сейчас больше смахивает на покойника.  
\- А… а зачем он вам? – рискнул спросить Мика. – Он ведь просто фокусник с оригинальным номером и талантом запоминать уйму ненужных сведений…  
\- Идет война, - наставительно напомнил штаб-капитан. – Война нового толка, без былого нелепого благородства и уступок противнику. Война машин, управляемых людьми, а не конных ристалищ с копьем наголо лицом к лицу. Машины, повсюду машины, каждый день ученые приносят чертежи с новыми, еще лучше и сложнее предыдущих - а для управления ими позарез необходимы люди с иным складом ума. Люди, живущие в мире стремительно меняющихся цифр и данных. Миром и войной теперь правят политика и техника. Ваш Горго с его поразительной памятью и природным талантом к мнемоническим ухищрениям – как раз то, что надо. По отзывам мэтра Армана, он не слишком образован, но это дело поправимое, - фон Зейделиц слегка подался вперед, сверля Мику пристальным взглядом. - Ваш приятель никогда не упоминал при вас некий аппарат «Омега»?  
\- Нет, - быстро отозвался Мика. «Омега»? Диковинная машина для создания шифров, о которой твердил в горячечном бреду Костя – Мика до сих пор не мог отделаться от ощущения, что этот прибор существовал только в костином воображении. Кому еще он мог проболтаться о своей гениальной идее? Арману, кому же еще…  
\- Лжете, причем неумело, - скривился фон Зейделиц. – Значит, рассказывал.  
\- Ну, всего один разок… он тогда сильно болел, и я решил, это плод его фантазии, - пошел на попятную Мика. – Я даже не разобрал, он только задумывает создать свою машину или уже пытался ее мастерить. Он много чего наговорил, так ему было скверно. Обычно из него слова лишнего не вытянешь.  
\- Так существует машина или нет? – гнул свое штаб-капитан. – Хотя бы опытный образец?  
\- Костя сказал, он запомнил чертежи и принцип устройства «Омеги», - Мика запоздало смекнул, в какую сторону надо поворачивать разговор. – Если и есть ответ, он, как в сейфе, заперт в его памяти.  
Фон Зейделиц в раздумье поджал губы и неожиданно сменил тему:  
\- Кстати, какими были политические взгляды вашего друга?  
\- Никакими, насколько я понял, - удивился Мика. – Он хотел быть свободным.  
\- Анархист, что ли? Синдикалист или космополитический либертарианец? – въедливо уточнил Зейделиц. Мика честно расписался в полном политическом неведении:  
\- Просто свободным…  
\- Быть свободным в нынешние времена – роскошь, которую могут позволить себе немногие, - припечатал штаб-капитан. – И она точно недоступна паре бродячих циркачей с фальшивыми паспортами и дурными склонностями. Ваша участь – вечно бежать либо подчиниться установленным законам.  
\- Какое вам дело до наших склонностей? – буркнул себе под нос Мика. Слух у фон Зейделица оказался весьма острым:  
\- Моему ведомству до всего есть дело. В особенности до репутации и взглядов человека, которому в будущем моя страна намерена предложить сотрудничество и покровительство. Впрочем, это лечится. Я слышал, в одной из венских клиник разработан лекарственный метод, напрочь избавляющий от подобного недостатка. Регулярный прием нужных порошков, и ваш приятель вскоре станет нормальным человеком.  
\- А что, если именно эта… странность и делала его талантливым? – высказал рискованное предположение Мика. Фон Зейделиц презрительно хмыкнул:  
\- Ерунда. Гениальность не имеет ничего общего с половыми предпочтениями. Запомните это и повторяйте почаще… и не вздумайте выставлять свою распущенность напоказ, иначе будете глотать волшебные снадобья на пару с приятелем. Можете еще подержаться за ручки, но только до нашего приземления, но после – никаких вольностей. Мое руководство и так будет крайне раздражено видом нелегального эмигранта без документов. Уверяющего с пеной у рта, якобы без него не наладить контакта с психически неуравновешенным гением. Между прочим, как вас все-таки зовут, если вы не Арман?  
\- Мика… Михаил Кожинов, - Мика не сразу вспомнил данную при рождении и полузабытую с годами бурной жизни фамилию.  
\- Значит, Михель, - фон Зейделиц словно подвел этой репликой жирную черту под разговором, уткнувшись в бумаги. Мика примостился на краю дивана, баюкая в руках узкую костину ладонь и мечтая о несбыточном. О случайном аэроплане невероятного противника, о взрыве всех четырех моторов или о шальном метеорите из космических глубин, что с предельной точностью поразит летающий кораблик. Мгновенная вспышка, и все закончится. Они перестанут быть бессловесными пешками в чужой игре. Не будет ни больно, ни страшно, а Костя вообще ничего не заметит, перейдя из дурманного сна в вечный покой.  
Но может статься, он ошибается? Все обстоит с точностью до наоборот, Судьба решила позаботиться о них, ведя кривыми тропками к самой большой в жизни удаче? Костю вылечат и пристроят туда, где его беспокойный ум наконец-то получит неиссякаемый источник новых знаний, теорий и загадок. Он больше не будет потешать публику, станет настоящим ученым и знаменитостью, о нем напишут в газетах всего мира…  
«А его изобретения будут использованы во вред нашей стране. Скорее всего, так и произойдёт, мы же враги с Австрией и ее союзниками. Им позарез необходима выдуманная Костей шифровальная машинка… Да не все ли едино? Что хорошего мы видели от своей драгоценной родины? Никому был не нужен талант Кости, никто не обращал на него внимания. А я… я вообще так, строчка мелким шрифтом в общеимперской ведомости о рождаемости и смертности. Пусть уж лучше чужая страна оценит его по достоинству».  
Мика вскинул глаза и вздрогнул. Костя смотрел на него, слизистый мутный шар между полуразомкнутых век напоминал остекленевший рыбий глаз, напрочь лишенный выражения.  
\- Это рефлекторное сокращение, - авторитетно заявил врач-сопровождающий, когда Мика встревоженно окликнул его. Достав флакон и пипетку, медик закапал в глаза Кости прозрачную густую жидкость и аккуратно попытался их закрыть. Напрасно – веки не желали опускаться, Костя упрямо смотрел в никуда, в открытую только для него бесконечность.  
Гул моторов и покачивание самолета убаюкивали. Мика крепился, сколько мог, но усталость взяла верх. Он задремал, преследуемый тягостным ощущением того, что полет длится несколько часов, а может, и целую вечность. Обману чувств настойчиво противоречила неизменная темнота за окнами – ночь тянулась, шел самый ее глухой и пугающий час.  
Пол ушел из-под ног, все предметы норовили воспарить к потолку – крылатая машина пошла на посадку. Мика вскинулся, завертел головой, чувствуя, как по ногам и рукам бегут судорожные мурашки, и как затекло все тело от неудобной позы. Пока он дремал, кто-то из экипажа задернул иллюминаторы плотными матерчатыми шторками.  
С Костей, на первый взгляд, все обстояло по-прежнему, не хуже и не лучше, только на глаза ему наложили марлевую повязку. Фон Зейделиц для человека, проведшего несколько бессонных часов на неудобном диване, казался на удивление энергичным и полным сил, и вовсю переговаривался с кем-то по отводной трубке, отдавая распоряжения о встрече аэроплана.  
Самолет подпрыгнул норовистой лошадью и мелко задрожал, замедляясь, пока не остановился совсем. Из кабины вышел пилот, откатил в сторону тяжелую наружную дверь, и тотчас снаружи по обшивке гулко стукнул приставленный трап. В салон один за другим поднялись четверо в зеленой армейской форме без знаков различия, козырнули фон Зейделицу и принялись умело отсоединять Костю от аппаратов, поддерживавших его жизнь в течение полета. Перехваченные ремнями носилки поплыли к выходу, за ними спустились Зейделиц и Мика.  
Светало, небо окрашивали бледно-розовые и лиловые широкие полосы. Их самолет приткнулся в дальнем углу большого летного поля. Мика увидел выстроившиеся рядами аэропланы различных моделей, разных цветов, с пестрыми гербами и символами аэрокомпаний на крыльях и хвостовом оперении. Вдалеке поднималось внушительных габаритов здание кремового и бордового камня, с блестящими на солнце окнами и высоким серебристым шпилем над квадратной башенкой. Костю погрузили в санитарный фургон, фон Зейделица и Мику ожидало приземистое авто неизвестной Мике марки, сияющее сизо-стальными переливами корпуса. Хлопнули дверцы, взревели моторы. За затемненным окном устремилась назад дорога через слегка всхолмленную равнину с небольшими, словно игрушечными, нарядного вида деревушками. Шоссе слегка повернуло, побежало вдоль широкой реки со спокойным, неторопливым течением, идиллически сверкавшей под утренним солнцем.  
«Дунай, - сообразил Мика. – Голубой Дунай собственной персоной».  
Иногда их автомобиль обгонял другие, едущие в ту же сторону, иногда экипажи пролетали мимо по встречной полосе. Мелькали установленные вдоль обочин цветастые рекламные плакаты – энергичные мужчины с расписными пивными кружками, дети на лужайках перед коттеджами, красивые дамы на борту яхт или в седлах моноциклов, призывы скупать облигации народного займа. До боли и спазмов в горле напоминало Империю – ту, прежнюю, до войны, смятений и раздоров.  
Четырехрядное шоссе разлучилось с рекой, становясь все более оживленным. Машина взлетела на высокий виадук, миновав похожую на огромную распластанную бабочку сложную дорожную развязку, утыканную на каждом шагу указателями. Начался город – окраинные фабричные кварталы с заводами, высокими дымящими трубами, узкоколейками, грохотом, свистками и сиренами. Заводы сменились парковой зоной, за ней поднялись многоэтажные дома и старинные особняки, сверкающие зеркальными витринами и медными поручнями магазины. Улицы разбегались в разные стороны, растерявшийся Мика не знал, куда смотреть. Машина фон Зейделица и фургон с красными крестами на боках ехали к своей цели, сворачивая, пересекая широкие проспекты и неприметные улочки, пока не юркнули одна за другой в открытые ворота в стене дикого камня. За чугунными воротами дорога плавно свернулась в кольцо вокруг пестрой клумбы.  
Автомобили остановились подле входа в особняк классического стиля – сплошные колонны в завитках, высокие окна, аллегорические статуи в нишах и темно-зеленый плющ, а может, дикий виноград на стенах. Вслед за фон Зейделицем Мика выбрался из машины, поднявшись по низким широким ступенькам и войдя в холл, безлюдный, светлый и прохладный, наполненный едва уловимым больничным запахом, от которого не избавляли даже расставленные повсюду цветы. Две милосердные сестры в голубых форменных платьях с белыми передниками быстро провезли уложенного на каталку Костю, каучуковые колеса чуть слышно шелестели по мраморному полу. Беззвучно открылись и закрылись большие двустворчатые двери с витражами, изображавшим ангелочков и юных дев – и Костя исчез, здание поглотило его, спрятало в своих коридорах и палатах.  
Мика остался в одиночестве. Сейчас он был бы рад даже компании фон Зейделица, но у того было полно собственных дел. На Мику он смотрел как на потенциально ценную, но сейчас совершенно никчемную вещь. Явились двое санитаров, больше походивших на облаченных в медицинские халаты тюремных охранников. Мику провели сквозь витражные двери и разместили в комнате на втором этаже. Как решил Мика, его новое пристанище очень походило на одноместную палату для тихого безумца с обеспеченной родней. Светлые обои, красивая мебель, умиротворяющий вид на парк за окном – но при том окно снабжено крепкой решеткой, на дверях нет внутренних ручек и снаружи они заперты. Мика побродил туда-сюда, сел в кресло и философски пожал плечами. В его положении особо выбирать не приходилось. Набраться терпения и надеяться на лучшее, вот и все, что ему оставалось. Как-то там Костя? Смогут ли они увидеться снова или теперь его на долгие дни, а то и годы заперли в уютной клетке?  
На столике пестрой кипой лежали журналы и местные газеты. Убивая время и пытаясь заставить себя не впадать в паническое отчаяние, Мика схватил первый попавшийся журнал и уставился на страницы. Разум отказывался воспринимать текст и яркие фотоснимки, разрываясь между двумя неразрешимыми вопросами: не пришел ли конец микиному существованию и жив ли еще Костя?  
Клацнул замок. Явились трое: низкорослый пожилой толстячок в медицинском халате и двое мрачного облика медбратьев. Медбратья заняли места по обе стороны открытой двери, бессловесно предупреждая Мику о том, что не стоит делать глупостей. Врач с некоторым недоумением взглянул на прянувшего из кресла Мику, осведомившись:  
\- Вы Михель? Ваш друг пришел в себя… Похоже, он выражает желание повидать вас. Я считаю, это не пойдет ему на пользу, но вас все-таки велено сопроводить. Пойдемте.  
Потянулся светлый больничный коридор, с одной стороны – выходящие в парк окна, с другой – двери с эмалированными табличками и номерами. Сестра в переднике и чепце деловито прокатила мимо тележку с позвякивающими металлическими контейнерами, другая сопровождала пациента на костылях. Прошли двое врачей, на ходу обсуждая что-то и размахивая толстой тетрадью с множеством подклеенных листков. На диванчике сидела расстроенная чем-то женщина, видимо, посетительница. Ее тормошила нарядная девчушка лет пяти или шести, до Мики донесся недовольный ребячий полушепот: «Ну мама, мама, когда мы пойдем домой?..»  
Очередная дверь, коридор. Какое множество дверей открылось и закрылось перед ним за последнее время. Еще вчера они выступали в «Королевском мосту», с его фальшивыми факелами и деревянными щитами на стенах, а сейчас его ведут по царству надраенного кафеля, хрустящей белизны и зловещих хирургических инструментов. Вот и палата. Снова неведомые медицинские агрегаты, поблескивающие циферблаты и урчание моторов, заточенных внутри стальных и бронзовых оболочек. Шланги, стальные кольца и иглы, причудливого вида койка с высокими бортиками и меняющим положение изголовьем. Подвешенные на штативах перевернутые бутыли с растворами, острый, щекочущий ноздри запах болезни и страдания. Костя: длинный бугор под простыней, неподвижные руки в оплетке прозрачных трубок, бесцветное лицо, осунувшееся и обескровленное. Один глаз наглухо закрыт оплывшим веком, но в другом вроде бы плещется жизнь. Серый глаз с крохотной точкой зрачка, устремленный на дверь. Руины бывшего человека.  
\- У вас пять, от силы шесть минут, - напутствовал Мику врач. – Не прикасайтесь к нему, малейшее прикосновение причиняет ему боль и оставляет гематомы. Его язык почти утратил подвижность, так что вряд ли он сможет что-то сказать.  
\- Но вы… вы станете его лечить? – выдохнул Мика. – Как-то оперировать? Его можно спасти?  
Врач глянул на Мику с усталым, профессиональным сочувствием:  
\- Мы делаем все, что в наших силах. К сожалению, вашего знакомого доставили к нам слишком поздно, - он понизил голос, отведя Мику в сторону. – Вы в курсе его обстоятельств? Да? Он и без того был болен, однако организм худо-бедно справлялся. Я так понял, ваш друг стал жертвой авиакатастрофы? Многочисленные мелкие трещины в позвоночнике и ребрах, сотрясение и воспаление мозга вкупе с усиленным приемом лауданума очень быстро довели его до последней черты. Медицинское вмешательство мало что изменит, разве что отсрочит неизбежное. День, другой… а может, ему осталось всего четверть часа.  
\- Я понял, - судорожно кивнул Мика. Около койки поставили стул, и он осторожно опустился рядом с Костей. Врач удалился в соседнюю палату, Мика видел его силуэт на белых занавесках.  
Костя чуть повернул голову, сфокусировал взгляд на посетителе.  
\- Ты, - посиневшие губы с трудом шевельнулись, пропустив воздух. Мика накрыл своей ладонью узкую кисть, замершую на простыне.  
\- Я. Вот как все обернулось… Ничего, они вылечат тебя. Правда, я только что говорил с врачом, ты поправишься… - он сглотнул, подавившись собственной ложью. Костя смотрел на него, почти беззвучно, по слогам выговаривая:  
\- Не надо. Скажи им, ничего не надо. Устал. Все теряется. Чуть не забыл, кто ты, - он с усилием втянул воздух. – Уснуть бы... Не надо спасать. Не надо, понимаешь? Пусть отпустят, я очень устал…  
\- Я скажу, - Мика понял, что плачет. Костя уходил от него, ускользал из шумного, суетливого мира, уплывал по бесконечной реке к своей неродной матери, Мнемозине, что от начала времен составляет бесконечную перепись всех и вся. Уходил, становясь строкой под ее пером. Таял, как пригоршня снега в горсти. – Я все сделаю, как ты хочешь… Только не покидай меня, а?  
\- Не верь им, - тихий, едва различимый голос Кости вдруг обрел прежнюю твердость. – Не верь. Не соглашайся, как бы они не убеждали. Я знаю, что делаю и чего хочу. Ты… ты справишься, а я больше не могу, - его лицо передернулось. Может, это была улыбка, может, гримаса боли. – Не вини себя ни в чем. Все было хорошо. Я ни о чем не жалею. Мы были свободны… а теперь я хочу заснуть и больше ничего не видеть. Мне будет не хватать тебя.  
Зрячий глаз медленно сомкнулся, но Костя продолжал дышать – неровными, быстрыми толчками. По воткнутыми глубоко в вены трубкам струилась бледно-розовая жидкость, автоматы понуждали уставшее сердце совершать новые толчки, проживая мгновение за мгновением. Мика сидел, отстраненно ощущая, как противно щекочет кожу бегущая из глаз соленая вода, не в силах поднять руку и утереться. Кто-то взял его за плечо, потряс, прошептал на ухо: «Он заснул, не беспокойте его». Мика послушно встал, выйдя из палаты. Ему даже не удалось бросить последний взгляд на Костю, дверь за ним немедля закрылась.  
Он шел, куда направляла чужая рука, предметы и люди расплывались перед глазами, в горле стояла надсадная горечь. Хотелось, как в детстве, забиться в темный угол, скорчиться там и рыдать взахлеб, пока горе не утечет вместе со слезами. Но это горе невозможно выплакать, оно навсегда останется с ним. Он заслужил свое наказание, память о недомыслии, убившем того единственного человека, что стал ему по-настоящему дорог и близок. Он недостоин жить, почему он жив и здоров, когда Костя медленно умирает на больничной койке?..  
Из припадка самоуничижения Мику вывел хлесткий, сильный удар по щеке, от которого дернулась голова. В ушах зазвенело, полуослепший от слез Мика ничего не понимал – а за первой пощечиной обрушилась вторая. Сокрушительный толчок в грудь размазал Мику по стене. Рефлекторно он прикрыл руками лицо, стараясь проморгаться быстрее и понять, от кого ему досталось.  
\- Скотина, - злобно шипели над головой. Шипели по-русски, снова и снова с оттяжкой лупцуя Мику по чему подвернется – голове, рукам и плечам. – Тупая, никчемная тварь, все из-за тебя! Отчего ты сразу не сдох, на кой ляд ты встрял?!  
Мике наконец удалось увернуться от ударов и шарахнуться в сторону. Разглядев обидчика, он икнул, в испуге и недоумении пробормотав:  
\- Мэтр Арман?.. А как, вы же?..  
\- Еще не родилась та зараза, которой по силам меня прикончить, - разъяренный Арман сгреб не сопротивлявшегося Мику за воротник, с размаху двинув тяжелым кулаком под дых. Мика подавился собственным воплем и желудком, сделавшим попытку выскользнуть через рот. Арман волочил его за собой, продолжая отвешивать тумаки, и швырнул на оказавшийся ужасно твердым диван. Уперся руками в плечи, придавив к высокой спинке и сквозь зубы потребовал:  
\- Разуй глаза, сволочь. Смотри на меня.  
Мика глянул. Мэтр больше не выглядел прежним лощеным красавчиком с театральной сцены, он изрядно осунулся, во взгляде появилась плохо скрываемая ярость дикого зверя. Средняя часть некогда безупречной, набриолиненной куафюры была наголо выбрита, поперек нее тянулся короткий багровый шрам с рубцами стягивающих швов.  
«Это Костя его ударил, - понял Мика. – Выходит, не до смерти. Жаль».  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, гаденыш, что натворил? – вопросил Арман, для пущей внушительности надавливая коленом на пах Мики. В глазах потемнело, Мика судорожно заелозил, борясь с ощущением того, что его мужское достоинство угодило под автомобильное колесо и сейчас будет расплющено в тонкий блин. – Не крутись, мать твою!  
\- Н-ногу уберите... – просипел Мика. – Пожалуйста…  
\- Перебьешься, - огрызнулся Арман. – Если до твоих скудных мозгов до сих пор не дошло, поясняю: тут никому нет до тебя дела. Ты никто. Это фон Зейделиц у нас склонен подбирать все, что плохо лежит, вдруг пригодится. Но я-то отлично знаю, ты просто никчемный маленький засранец. Ты портишь все, к чему прикоснешься. Кто тебя просил встревать? Кто? – на миг перед Микой разверзлись все бездны ада. Они были багрово-черными и брызжущими расплавленной лавой. – Откуда ты вообще взялся, мерзавец?  
Он с отвращением оттолкнул Мику и выпрямился во вес рост, брезгливо вытирая ладони одну об другую. Мика застыл, сглатывая наполнившую рот тошнотворно-кислую слюну, чувствуя себя мышкой в когтях у озлобленного и голодного кота. Арман запертым тигром метался по палате, четыре размашистых шага от окна до дверей, четыре обратно.  
\- Вы заодно с ними, - разрозненные части мозаики внезапно со щелчком встали на свои места. – Вы не перебежчик и не изменник… вы шпион. С самого начала вы были заодно с ними. И вам нужен Костя.  
\- Даже если так, что с того? – рявкнул мэтр Арман. Взял себя в руки, добавил уже спокойнее: - Не я первый, не я последний. Это моя работа, мой долг, и не тебе попрекать меня моим ремеслом. Я служу своей родине… когда такие как ты, прожигают жизнь в безделье. Заодно ломая судьбу тем, кто мог бы чего-то достичь. Если б не ты, идиот, Горго бы выкарабкался.  
\- И построил для вас свою чудо-машину? – тихо спросил Мика.  
\- И прожил бы жизнь, для которой он рожден, - отрезал Арман. – Ты лишил его этой возможности, поздравляю. Можешь гордиться, ты фактически прикончил его.  
\- Я… я знаю, - Мика обхватил себя руками, съежился, уставившись в отскобленные добела паркетные плашки. – Теперь знаю.  
\- Может, ты даже представляешь, что тебе за это будет? – ядовито осведомился мэтр. – Что лично я с тобой сделаю?  
\- Мне все равно, - Мика понял, что ничуть не покривил душой. Ему и впрямь стало все равно. Убьют? Пусть убивают. Отправят на каторгу в какую-нибудь глушь или сгноят в одиночной камере? Пускай, это ничего не изменит. Никто не в силах наказать его сильнее, чем он сам.  
\- Вот как мы заговорили, - Арман развернулся на каблуке, подошел, рывком поднял понуренную голову Мики за подбородок. Мика не отвел взгляд, не сморгнул, и мэтр неожиданно присел рядом с ним, заговорив почти дружелюбно: - А вот если б ты, скотина такая, знал, что можешь ему помочь?  
\- Каким образом? – развел руками Мика. – От смерти нет лекарства. Если Косте понадобится моя кровь для переливания – пожалуйста, берите хоть всю. Если б можно было обменяться жизнями, я бы не раздумывал. Но это – вымыслы писателей и дело ученых будущего. Ну что, что я могу для него сделать?  
\- Многое, - вкрадчиво произнес Арман. Мика с недоверием уставился на него, и мэтр кивнул: - Да, очень многое. Здешние врачи способны на то, что в других странах сочтут за вымысел. Можно провести операцию, сложную и тяжелую, и тогда Костя останется в живых…  
\- Правда? – Мика вскочил. – Или вы опять обманываете? Также как тогда, когда сказали Косте, что не собираетесь брать его с собой!  
\- Откуда мне было знать, что он отнесется к моим словам с такой серьезностью, - пожал плечами мэтр Арман. – Верить или не верить, дело твое. Можешь не соглашаться.  
\- Костя просил оставить его в покое, - в растерянности вспомнил Мика. – Повторял, что устал и не хочет бороться…  
\- В его крови плавает столько лекарств и отравы, он испытывает такую непреходящую боль, что вряд ли способен к здравым оценкам, - отчеканил Арман. – Горго фактически недееспособен. Это та самая щекотливая ситуация, когда друзья и близкие человека должны принять решение за него. Ради него, - с нажимом произнёс он. – Когда он очнется и пойдет на поправку, он сам поблагодарит нас. Поблагодарит тебя. Ты что, не хочешь увидеть его здоровым и счастливым? А меня уверяли, якобы вы так привязались друг к другу…  
\- Я согласен, - быстро выпалил Мика. Быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать и устрашиться неведомого. – Что мне нужно делать?  
\- Пока – ничего, - Арман озадаченно взглянул на Мику. – Считай, тебе удалось оправдать свое существование на свете... Сейчас придут лаборанты, возьмут анализы и подготовят тебя к операции, - он пожевал губами и недоверчиво добавил: - Ну надо же. А казался таким никчемным трутнем, - он вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
В соседнем кабинете его ожидал фон Зейделиц.  
\- Согласился? – с порога осведомился штаб-капитан.  
\- Еще бы. С готовностью и радостью, - мэтр Арман хмыкнул. – В принципе, его согласие и не требовалось, но надо же было дать мальчишке на прощание возможность почувствовать себя добровольной жертвой. Он пойдет сам и будет сотрудничать. Это намного лучше, чем если бы пришлось его тащить, оглушать и накачивать морфием.  
\- Вы не сказали ему ни слова о сути предстоящей операции, - заметил фон Зайделиц.  
\- Зачем? – искренне удивился Арман. – Чем меньше он знает, тем будет спокойнее и покладистее. Через два-три часа о нем можно будет позабыть. Его никогда не существовало. Итак, зовите профессора Оттенберга, пусть начинают.  
\- А если что-то пойдет не так? – озабоченно спросил фон Зейделиц.  
\- То мы все равно ничего не сможем изменить. Теперь все зависит только от медиков и их искусства. Операции на животных прошли благополучно, приходит очередь людей. Мир еще скажет нам спасибо.

…Сознание возвращалось медленно, как всплывающий из морских глубин пузырь воздуха. Сперва пришли отдаленные звуки и запахи, за ними последовали цвета и образы. Удивительное открытие – пропала головная боль. Сколько он себя помнил, с самого рождения, мигрень всегда была рядом с ним. Даже в хорошие дни она ласково нашептывала из-за прикрытой двери в чулан: «Я здесь, никуда не делась, просто отлучилась на минутку. Скоро я с новыми силами вернусь к тебе, не сомневайся».  
А теперь боли не было. Он чувствовал себя чистым, обновленным, словно заново родившимся. Ничего не болело – ни голова, вечно стиснутая изнутри железными обручами, ни кости, что в последние дни казались ему расщепленными обломками, раздирающими кожу. Он лежал на чем-то мягком, глядя в белый потолок. Ощущая тугую, но не мешающую повязку вокруг головы. Слегка подташнивало, хотелось пить и встать, наконец. Но руки и ноги совершенно не подчинялись, обвиснув неподвижно-тяжелыми придатками к телу.  
Силуэт у постели. Он прищурился, распознав знакомо-ненавистное лицо. Этот человек долен быть мертв... или он сам умер, а на том свете возможны самые разные встречи?  
\- Арман, - шепотом произнес он. По горлу словно прошлись частым наждаком.  
\- С возвращением в мир живых, - подле лица возникла стеклянная поилка с носиком. Он долго и жадно пил, по капельке протискивая воду в ставшее таким узким и шершавым горло. Вроде стало полегче, и он сделал вторую попытку:  
\- Арман?  
\- Все в порядке, - заверил его мэтр, склоняясь ближе. – Ты в больнице, после операции. Какое-то время придется сохранять неподвижность, но все прошло отлично. Ты скоро пойдешь на поправку.  
Костя обдумал услышанное. Что-то было не так. Его совершенная, не поддающаяся обманам память подбрасывала совершенно другие воспоминания.  
\- Мика? – вопросительно прохрипел он.  
\- Какой такой Мика? – склонил голову набок Арман.  
\- Мика, - твердо повторил Костя. – Друг. Он был со мной. Где он?  
\- Его нет, - Арман развел руками и всем обликом выразил сочувствие. Получилось не слишком правдоподобно. – Ему пришлось уехать.  
\- Куда уехать? – продолжал настаивать Костя.  
\- Ах, да какая разница! – отмахнулся мэтр. Протянул руку, приподняв ладонь Кости. Чуть стиснул, озабоченно спросив: - Ощущаешь что-нибудь?  
\- Прикосновение. Нажатие.  
\- Замечательно. Были опасения касательно того, как поведут себя нервная и мускульная системы… но теперь они развеялись, - он с явным облегчением улыбнулся Косте. – Как голова, не болит?  
\- Нет, - коротко отозвался Костя. – Что со мной произошло?  
\- Ты болел, у тебя были неприятности, но все позади, - заверил его Арман. – Сколько раз я твердил тебе, что никогда тебя не оставлю и буду заботиться от тебе? Теперь перед тобой открыт весь мир, все его пути. Больше нет необходимости кривляться на сцене. Ты наконец сможешь заниматься тем, что тебе нравится. В том числе своей шифровальной машиной.  
Костя нахмурился.  
\- Принеси зеркало, - наконец потребовал он.  
\- Зачем? – в недоумении вскинул брови Арман.  
\- Хочу взглянуть на себя.  
\- Может, позже?  
\- Сейчас.  
Зеркало доставили. Арман поднес его поближе к лицу Кости и развернул, чтобы тот мог увидеть себя. Зрелище было не слишком привлекательное: белые бинты с проступающими бурыми и алыми пятнами, посеревшая кожа, черно-синие круги под глазами. Заострившийся нос, потрескавшиеся губы, налитые кровью зрачки.  
\- У меня изменился цвет глаз? – медленно выговорил Костя.  
\- Временное явление, - заверил Арман. – Недели через две-три станет по-прежнему.  
\- И мое лицо вернется ко мне? – с теми же тягучими интонациями продолжил расспрашивать Костя. – Не то, чтобы я сильно им дорожил… но я привык к нему.  
\- Ты очнулся считанные минуты назад, после тяжелейшей операции, которая заняла несколько часов – и надеешься выглядеть как кинозвезда? – возмутился Арман. – Пройдут месяцы, прежде чем… Прежде чем последствия операции сойдут на нет.  
Костя перекатил голову по подушке, зацепился взглядом за Армана. Он смотрел так долго и пристально, что магу и лазутчику в кои веки изменила выдержка. Но Костя больше ничего не спросил, только прикрыл глаза и пробормотал:  
\- Спать хочу.  
\- Спи, конечно же, - Арман заботливо поправил на нем одеяло. Удача снова на их стороне. Профессор Оттенберг и его ассистенты прекрасно справились со сложнейшей задачей. Покалеченное, уставшее, рано растратившее жизненные силы тело Константина Горго отправится на кремацию и будет развеяно по ветру. Извлеченный из черепа мозг Мики займет место в лабораториях клиники и послужит для новых опытов и новых открытий. Тело Мики… недурное тело, надо заметить, гораздо привлекательнее того, в котором Горго явился на свет и прожил два с половиной десятка лет – оно будет жить и творить, став вместилищем нового мозга. Куда более талантливого и полезного, нежели мозг предыдущего владельца. Костя осознает все преимущества и выгоды своей обновленной личности и поймет, что другого выхода не было. Что сделанное было сделано ради его же блага. Что такие личности, как Константин Горго, для общества неизмеримо ценнее оболтусов и пустышек навроде Мики.  
Содеянное – правильно. Арман ни мгновения не сомневался в этом, как не испытывал сомнения ни одном из своих поступков. Все ради блага и победы Отчизны. Мальчишка ему по гроб жизни должен быть благодарен, а не нос воротить. Ничего, вот отлежится, встанет на ноги – и тогда Арман вдумчиво растолкует ему, что к чему. Кто ему враг, кто друг, а кто паршивый прихлебатель и вор чужих идей. Так было, так будет. Сколько бы Костя не артачился и не упирался, ему придется осознать: он принадлежит ему, Арману. Осознать, принять и смириться. Раз и навсегда. Такие люди, как Горго, нуждаются в наставнике и твердой руке. Предоставленные сами себе, они творят сущие глупости, оказавшись в итоге со сломанным позвоночником и разбитым сердцем на обочине жизни.  
А так – у него еще все впереди.


End file.
